


The Sun was Soft

by Batkatbrown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Background Relationships, Bakery AU, Bottom Hanzo, Crush at First Sight, Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Boys, Soft!Hanzo, Top McCree, Warm Fuzzies, background Reaper76 - Freeform, flowership au, switch hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 83,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkatbrown/pseuds/Batkatbrown
Summary: Two fools falling in love in a world that is gentle and kind.Hanzo runs a flowershop and McCree is a baker down the street. They meet at a wedding they are both working at. The attraction is instant when Jesse saves Hanzo from a fall and they share some sinfully sweet cupcakes and a special evening.Genji is a little shit





	1. Meet Cute

The sunlight was soft and golden in the first moments of dawn on a little flower shop up on 9th street. The scent of coffee and baking bread was thick in the air from the cafe down the way. The owners already getting ready for the Saturday crowds. The district had been revitalized by the influx of new families and money now that the war was over and it was home to many small businesses.

Hanzo took a bite of his croissant, holding it in his mouth while he opened the front door. The key was still sticky in the lock from lack of use. The soft chime above the door made him smile, making crumbs fall on his simple black t-shirt. He brushed them off absently as he went to the counter to set his bag and jacket down.

The comforting quiet wrapped around him. He treasured the first hour of his day, setting out the flowers he would need for the morning orders. Checking the coolers to make sure his babies were doing well and pulling out trays of ribbons, beads, pearls and gemstones and the tools to use them, he found peace in the simple routine.

The sunlight crept across the floor and started up the side of the counter as he worked. His breakfast and coffee were consumed in contemplative quiet and were sorted into the trash and recycling bin.

This was his little piece of heaven. It had taken every bit of his savings and the bonus from his army days to get the property and cover the startup costs. Now he spent his days practicing the long-standing art of flower arranging. His grandmother would have been proud to see him sharing their culture with these westerners, even if he thought of himself as a simple florist. There was no need for the secret language and coded talk of traditional flower arranging these days.

As 9:00 am rolled around, he flipped the sign to open. The lane outside was already milling with people, mostly a younger crowd so far. Diverse and beautiful, they came from all over the world to visit and live in this little town on the northeast coast of the USA.

A few came in, looking for last minute gifts or just to browse. He helped them with a smile, advising the flustered boyfriend on which flowers begged for forgiveness and a young woman frantic for first date flowers. 

Focusing his attention to the bridal bouquets he was assembling, the day began to flow by quickly. They were delicate, ethereal things with spilling greenery and silver threads woven into lace. Each took close to eight hours of labor to complete but the bride would spare no expense and paid in full. It had been a labor of love to create them. The bridal party would look stunning.

Hanzo took a moment to stretch, working on a kink in his neck from looking down and his green apron pulled tight around his chest. It already had pollen and little bits of baby’s breath stuck to it. He brushed them off and took a moment to straighten his hair ribbon and topknot. It was freshly shorn on the sides and back a week or so ago, part of his new beginning. He had decided against the nose bridge piercing at the last minute, not wanting to push his look too much. His customers might be young but facial piercings could still be off putting to those with too much money.

The back door opened with a musical note. “Good morning, Angela,” he smiled over his shoulder at the college student. She waved a hello, medical textbook tucked under one arm. Deep purple smudges under her eyes brought out the blue of her eyes. “Rough night?”

“I survived and so did the patient. So good night.” She set her bag under the counter and pulled on her apron. Her golden hair was up in a ponytail.

Hanzo resisted the urge to touch his own hair yet again. “Are you still available to assist with the wedding tonight?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t let you down now.” She lightly bumped into his shoulder with her own. They were the same height when she was wearing flats. “Besides, it’ll be nice to get out of the city, even for a bit.”

“I agree. Perhaps we will both have a night of good fortune.”

McCree hummed to himself, enjoying the bustle and hustle of the day. He shifted the heavy icing bag in his hand. Citrus French meringue buttercream in a blushing orange, the perfect slightly sweet topping for the cupcakes in front of him. They were for a wedding later that day, just out of town at a farm style venue.

He hoped they had horses out there. He would only drop the cupcakes off of course but still. Could be fun. The wedding couple had been in a few weeks ago to make the order. THey had waited to the last minute but he didn’t mind the rush. The bakery was still small enough he took any job he could get.

They did good on days like today, sunny and warm after a chilly week. They streets were full and people always wanted a sweet treat. Lucio was zipping around on those weird shoes with wheels in the heels making coffees and teas to go with the little sweets. The boy had more energy than anyone he’d ever seen and was a lifesaver on Saturdays.

Lena worked the small dining area and the patio, serving pastries and cakes and cookies along with their drinks. It let him stay off to the side, working on orders. The other pastry chef would be in around 3 to take over for him on their basic stock so he could finish up the wedding order.

He liked being able to see the shop and be seen in the mornings and lunch. Plus, he got to do his favorite part of the job.

A gang of little kids were pressed to the shop window, talking excitedly and trying to drag their reluctant parents into the shop. He caught Lena’s eye and she nodded, swooping over with a tray of the fresh, warm chocolate chip cookies.

He snagged a handful of bakery tissue paper and headed outside. “These young’uns look might hungry,” he greeted the parents with his best charming smile. The two men were rather intimidating looking older men, maybe mid 40s. They both had scaring across their faces and held themselves like military men.

“They shouldn’t be,” the white haired man huffed, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“C’mon, they’ve been good,” the latino man grinned, sending a shiver of heat down McCree’s body. God he was beautiful and terrifying. “Plus then you can have something sweet too.”

The two kids groaned loudly. “Uuuuuugh, stop being gross dad.” The bigger of the two shoved her hands into her pockets.

“Never.”

“Not a chance.”

“You’re so embarrassing.” She rolled her eyes, pulling out her phone. She had some weird gloves with purple and pink tips, tapping away rapidly.

McCree stifled a laugh,

“Paaaapaaaa, can I  please have a cookie?” the smaller girl asked, reaching her hands up to the tray.

The latino man grinned, scooping her up and holding her in one arm. “Sure thing, Bunbun.”

Jesse’s heart was warm and big in his chest, picking up a cookie in a tissue and handing it to the little girl.

“Thaaaaaank you,” she grinned, nibbling with her front teeth. Crumbs fell to her pink shirt and he squinted to read the text. Korean he thought, something about bunny blast off. It had been years since he was stationed in Seoul.

The rest of the group took cookies, cooing their phrases and he couldn’t be prouder. A happy family enjoying his baking on a Saturday outing. They took their leave after some pleasantries, promising to be back sometime for a proper meal and sweets.

When he returned to the shop, Lena was smirking like a cheshire cat.

“What? Somethin’ on my face?” he asked, rubbing a hand over his neatly trimmed beard.

“Nah, love, just look like yer dreamin’,” the little British woman sipped her espresso behind the counter

“Heh… just a cute family is all.” He busied himself, washing his hands and getting back to his cupcakes. Seeing couples like that filled him with hope. It was possible to be happy and in love and have a family with a husband.

“Oh Jesse,” she sighed, wiping her hands on her apron before going out to refill a table’s glasses.

He knew he was a sap with too many romance novels. There was one tucked into his jacket inside pocket below the counter right now. Lena had found out about his secret addiction because she was a delightfully nosey woman. She had even bought him a couple over the years they’d been working together. First at a five star restaurant on the upper east side, sharing messed up orders in a supply closet and dreaming about marrying rich, dashing business men that came in and now here in his little startup.

She was one of the first people he had come out to. It had been easy as she was always bragging about her icy French girlfriend and trying to get everyone together for drinks. They had formed a little community, supporting each other as they struggled through their twenties.

Now he was thirty-three and running his own business. Doing okay too. Enough to keep everyone fed well and have some money for fun. His own apartment was above the shop. It was small but warm and lovingly furnished. It was a sanctuary to retreat to after a long day.

And not having to get up an hour early to ride a train into the city was a lifesaver. Working into the late hours of the night felt safer too when home was just upstairs. Sometimes Lena ended up in the spare bedroom for the night as the nearest bus pickup was two blocks over.

The afternoon got on, leaving him to work on the front case and then move into the back room to dress his waiting cakes. Dark cherry fudge with lemon zest buttercream and edible flowers. It was going to be a beautiful piece. The crumb layers were already on and he had the decorations chilling.

“Jesse.”

He looked up, startled almost to find Lena in the doorway shaking her head. “You gotta go get cleaned up for the delivery, it’s almost 6 already!”

“Shit, thanks, sweetheart,” he jumped up, placing the last edible pearl next to a flower and hustled out the back door. He would put on some clean flannel and nice jeans and go. 

He hated being late.

Hanzo gathered the bridal party’s bouquets while Angela loaded the coolers in the van with the center pieces. She was chatting happily on the phone with her best friend. Her cheeks were pink though. He smiled and shook his head. He might indulge in his desire to meddle after all if things kept up.

When the order was loaded, he slipped into the back room to put on his 3 piece suit. It was always a good idea to dress up when meeting a client, and especially going to a wedding. The groom was a powerful businessman and the bride was a young woman from a good old blood family.

The only reason he was working the wedding was because of his brother. He had a way with charming everyone he ran into. Including the dignitaries visiting from Nepal and was at state dinners and actual balls these days. The pictures were sure to amuse. Genji always getting his phone confiscated for snapchatting with people he shouldn’t.

Hanzo snorted as he pulled on his jacket at the thought. His brother had apparently gotten drunk with the bride at her engagement party at a swanky club. Supposedly he had charmed her with his fabulous self and they had all danced with his gay friends and protected them from the wolves.

He seriously doubted much of the story was true but he had gotten the opportunity to do something artistic and high end. It brought him much joy.

Finding his gold scarf, he carefully tied his hair up. Perfect. He would make a good impression.

“Shimada-san, it’s time,” Angela knocked on the door softly. “I’ll drive. You might be able to get a short nap in.”

“Thank you, Miss Ziegler,” his voice held a playful tease and he followed her out to the van, locking up carefully behind him. The shop would be closed for the rest of the day. He might indulge in a nap on the drive or something else. He angled himself in the seat and got his phone out. He had been wanting to read this book all day. And didn’t want his sweet shop assistant to question what it was or why it made him blush at times.

The ride went faster than he would have guessed, letting Angela handle the drive. Expertly weaving through the traffic and taking the highway out of the city. They would arrive early to get things set up and perhaps give their congratulations to the couple personally. 

They didn’t talk much, both enjoying the silence and unfolding landscape. Gently rolling hills giving way to lightly forested with dirt roads. Hanzo only looked up at a bump or rattle of their goods. The story was too good to give up, losing himself in fantasy.

When they arrived, he made introductions with the wedding party’s managers and began to work. Guests were going to the lodge to mingle before the main event started. It gave them time to set up the reception area on the massive deck overlooking the forest where thousands of lights were strung up.

It was a very enjoyable site. He would not mind meditating somewhere along the lake after his work was completed. He had been invited to stay and enjoy the festivities. Angela had already found new friends and began her networking. She was excellent at bringing in new business and making contacts. It left him free to finish and wander off on his own.

He carried a large bouquet of extra flowers out onto the deck. He liked to have them on hand to spruce things up if needed. And to just add another layer to the sweet florals. He could barely see over the riot of peachy pink roses. His arms were full with his bag of tools and the flowers. It was more by sense than sight that guided him down the halls and out onto the deck. 

Turning sideways to get through the doorway, he squinted into the setting sun. It was too hard to see and his bangs fell in front of his eyes and the roses smacked him in the face in a sudden breeze.

He didn’t see the door threshold until it was too late, catching his toe and stumbling forward. He cursed as he started to go down, unbalanced and trying desperately not to get a face full of thorns.

“Woah, careful!” A large hand caught his left bicep, pulling him up. The heavy bag mysteriously disappearing from his other hand.

His face was burning as he stared up at his rescuer. Soft brown eyes. He swallowed, letting himself be eased up and straightened casually. The now somewhat battered roses held to his chest.

“Hold still, Darlin’,” Hanzo obeyed, mouth slightly parted as the taller man reached over. He smelled like peaches and cream, sugary sweet. “There we go.” Long fingers reached past his jaw, lightly tracing across the side of his throat. “Didn’t want you t’get hurt.”

Hanzo swallowed as the man held up the offending rose, the stem half broken. His heart was thundering. “Thank you,” his hand went to his neck without thinking, feeling a lingering petal and brushing it off. “I didn’t mean to… disturb you.”

“Ain’t no thing.”

Hanzo shifted his weight, looking down at the mussed roses. “You have my thanks.” He realized his tool bag was in the man’s hand. “Ah, if you would not mind,” he paused to collect himself, “assisting me to my workstation?” he nodded his head towards the table in the back where his supplies where.

“Not at all,” McCree smiled down at him, a splash of white against his gorgeous brown skin. Hanzo’s knees felt weak again. “Name’s Jesse McCree, and what can I call ya, darlin’?”

_ Anything. _ His mind supplied helpfully. “Shimada Hanzo,” he walked in step with the taller man, focusing on his flowers.

“Shimada?” the surprise in McCree’s voice made him look up. “No way,” the man laughed, warm golden bells tolling. “Are you Genji’s brother?”

 


	2. Sake and Sugar

“He is my brother,” Hanzo carefully set the bunch of roses down on the table. McCree followed suit and set the bag of tools by a tray of greenery. His hands were large and strong and heat curled lazily through Hanzo.

“Well you’re just as cute as he said.”

Hanzo snipped a stem in alarm. He was going to kill Genji. Why was his brother always such a flirt. “I have been told I have the brains and Genji has the looks.” He set the ruined rose and stem carefully to the side.

“Not from where I’m standing.” He could feel the man’s heat. Those board shoulders curling forward a little as he leaned on the table.

_ God, he smells good.  _ Hanzo gulped, carefully pushing his bangs back behind his ear. “I feel as if I have been insulted.” He teased, looking up at those soft puppy dog eyes with a smile hiding in the corners of his mouth.

“What? I didn’t mean anything bad. I’m sure you’re smarter than that kid and handsomer and a businessman with his life together and,” McCree spluttered, turning a bit red and raising his hands in apologies.

Hanzo furrowed his brows. He had been flirting. Was his face betraying him again? This is why Angela was the networker and he was the quiet one behind the flowers.

“No,” he reached out, touching the man’s broad forearm without thinking. “I… I am flattered.” 

“Had me worried I’d already stuck my boot in my mouth.” Jesse laughed, running a hand through his hair. It was a pretty sight.

“I am sure it would not fit. Thank you for your assistance.” Hanzo returned to his work, snipping away at some greenery as he set the arrangement. Heat continued to rumble gently against his side and he realized the man was lingering, obviously wanting to continue. He wasn’t sure what to do from here.

“Are you staying for the ceremony?” Jesse rested a hand on the table, easy smile inviting Hanzo to join him in conversation.

“I have not decided.” He finished the piece, finding himself with nothing to do with his hands. He tucked them into his trouser pockets, turning to face Jesse more straight on. “I have been invited but I do not enjoy crowds. You should head inside, the ceremony is going to start soon. I am sure they are missing their guest.”

“I’m just the help,” the larger man shrugged, flannel tugging tight across his shoulders.

“Oh, you are working too?”

“Hardly working, just dropping off the cakes,” he pointed to the other table where cupcakes and the wedding cake stood. They were protected from insects by white netting that moved gently in the breeze.

“Ah your work is beautiful!” Hanzo grinned, truly appreciating the creation. He had been hoping to steal a cupcake at least before heading home and they were as mouth watering as the baker.

 

McCree’s heart nearly leapt outta his chest. Every compliment and carefully crafted bit of praise he’d ever received dwarfed by the sincere blinding appreciation. He found himself speechless for once, just grinning down at the pure beef florist.

“W-well shucks,” he couldn’t help the flush on his face. “Yours is mighty fine too. I… I’m surprised you like something simple and earthy like baking.”

“I have a sweet tooth, to my shame,” the man chuckled, hiding his mouth behind a hand.

“Then you have to try these.” He couldn’t help himself and he grabbed Hanzo’s hand and pulled him over to the dessert table. The PA system announced that the ceremony was starting in five minutes. The last of the guests scurried off the deck and inside the venue.

“We can’t eat these before the bride,” the man protested, but didn’t try to break the light hold McCree had on his wrist.

“Well not in public,” he cast a quick look around. “But… what do you say to sneaking off to the lake with some cupcakes-” he loaded two onto a plate, “-and a bottle of wine?”

“How scandalous.”

“But they won’t miss just one bottle.”

Hanzo pinned him to the spot with a single arch of his eyebrow.

“Fine… but at least the cupcakes?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes at him but nodded. Then smirked and reached into the inside of his suit jacket. “Besides, I have a flask of sake we can share.”

“Well I’ll be,” he grinned, eyes dancing. “C’mon, before we get caught.”

They crept with playfully exaggerated caution across the deck and down the stairs. McCree took the chance to put his free hand on Hanzo’s hip. The muscle was clear even through his suit jacket. He felt the way the man shifted, slowing down so his butt bumped into his thigh.  _ Damn… _ he gulped, almost losing the cupcakes as his mind took a moment off.

He gathered himself, pushing past Hanzo to lead him the rest of the way down and along the sidewalk. It was dusky away from the deck’s bright lights. The occasional lantern in the trees provided a path towards the water.

Jesse took Hanzo’s hand as they moved through the wooded area. The path shifted from sidewalk to gravel. His boots crunching loudly and yet somehow Hanzo didn’t seem to make any sound at all.

He didn’t try to take his hand back either and Jesse’s stomach filled with butterflies. “This way,” he tugged Hanzo off the path and through the trees towards the lake. It was close by, the moonlight shone off the still water. He didn't need the light on his phone to take them the rest of the way.

“I hope you are not planning to murder me, Jesse.”

“I’d never think of it, darlin’,” he chuckled, spotting a large mostly flat rock right at the edge. “Here, this looks like a good spot.”

Hanzo followed along, his face unreadable in the low light. “I suppose.”

Jesse settled himself on the rock, resting his feet on a rock in the water. “C’mon, I’m not gonna bite.”

“Hmmm.”

Hanzo joined him, tucking his legs up so he was sitting tailor style. The moon reflected off the lake to cast silver on the powerful angles of his face. He wanted to trace the sharp edge of his jaw and the cut of the cheekbones.

He settled for offering the man one of the cupcakes. “Try this, I promise you’ll love it.”

 

Hanzo grinned as he loosened his tie. “I suppose I will.” He took the little cupcake carefully, pulling the flask out with his other hand. “I’ll share too.”

McCree’s warm fingers brushed against his, lingering for a long moment. “Can’t say I’ve ever had sake before.” He didn’t drink though.

The heat of his eyes radiated against Hanzo. When was the last time someone had looked at him with such warmth, a soft welcoming feeling. He met Jesse’s gaze, peeling the paper wrapper back from the cake and raised it tohis mouth. The stiff peak of the icing bumped into his nose. 

He started to pull back, lifting a hand to wipe it away.

“Don’t hesitate now, get in there,” Jesse laughed and bopped the bottom of the cupcake.

Hanzo grunted in surprise as icing smeared across his mouth and nose. The scent of citrus and sugar heavy as he pulled the cupcake away. He glared at Jesse, feeling like a fool. The man had the audacity to just laugh before reaching over to scoop a glob off his nose.

“I should push you in the lake for this,” He huffed, trying to decide where to wipe his face off. His suit jacket or his button down or on McCree.

His thoughts stuttered out as Jesse took that icing covered finger tip to his mouth. The peek of his tongue making Hanzo’s breath hitch. He couldn't tear his gaze away, no matter how he wanted to as Jesse licked the icing off with an expert flick.

The man didn’t play fair at all. He swallowed hard, dragging his eyes away. The burn of his cheeks would melt the icing for sure.

“Here, let me.”

His chin was caught in strong fingers, gently turning his face back. He couldn’t resist, letting Jesse pull him close. He pouted though for good measure. Jesse gently began to wipe his face down with a handkerchief, starting on his nose and then down along his chin.

Hanzo’s eyes slowly closed, giving in to the feeling. He loved having his face touched, just those soft intimate caresses and explorative brushes. He wanted to melt as a fingertip brushed over his bottom lip. The invitation clear but he pretended not to understand.

Heavy lidded eyes lifted to find Jesse close to him and the thumb on his bottom lip trailed higher.

Hanzo parted his mouth, teasing McCree’s finger closer. The man was breathing faster, the puffs stirring his bangs. Hanzo leaned forward, giving him the most seductive eyes before biting Jesse’s thumb tip.

“Ow!” he jumped, pulling back and retrieving his hand.

“Put things where they don’t belong, and they might get bit,” Hanzo smirked, licking up the remaining icing on his mouth without breaking eye contact.

“Does that make us even at least?” Jesse chuckled, surprisingly unflustered. “No pushing me in the lake then?”

“I have not decided,” Hanzo took a real bite of the cupcake before McCree could mess with him anymore. It was absolutely heaven, the perfect blend of citrus and sweetness, fluffy and moist. He moaned softly in the back of his throat, eyes closing in bliss.

“I take it you like my work?”

Hanzo just raised a hand to silence McCree, taking another bite in the quiet to enjoy it. He didn’t want to be distracted. This was a treat to be savored. To his credit, Jesse let him eat in peace, just looking out over the water. There was an easy silence, the sound of small waves and nighttime animals creeping around.

“It is… exquisite.” Hanzo gave his approval, wiping a few crumbs from his front. “I have never had anything quite as good.”

“I’m more than flattered,” Jesse smiled, an easy, less charged look. “I wish I could make every customer as happy as you are.”

“I am sure you do.” He could feel the sugar already burning through him, such a good sensation after the days work.

“Nah, I’m just a humble baker, tryin’ t’feed the world.” He made a grand gesture with his arms.

“You discount yourself,” Hanzo shrugged, knowing the instinct to downplay your achievements. He noticed the unopened flask in Jesse’s hand, reaching over to tap it. “Have a drink. We’ve earned it surely.”

“I’d say so,” Jesse laughed, taking a drag and fighting back a wince.

Hanzo laughed, reaching over to thump him on the back. “It can burn some but it gets better.”

“More of a tequila person myself.”

“Then you can expand your tastes tonight.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow, obviously thinking over the different ways to take that. “I’d like that for sure.” He took another drink before handing it back.

Hanzo sipped it himself, knowing Angela would drive him home. She was probably wondering where he was at. “It’s an acquired taste.” He enjoyed the familiar heat pooling in his stomach and took another sip.

“So what do you normally do to relax after a big order?” Jesse was resting his weight back on his elbows, staring up at the stars.

Hanzo hesitated, not sure how it would make him look but, he had a feeling Jesse wouldn’t judge him for it. “Bubblebath.”

“I’m jealous, my tub isn’t big enough for much more than a shower.” Jesse grinned over at him, taking the flask back for a drag.

“What do you do, to relax?”

“Romance novels.” He patted his flannel’s pocket. He had the little book with him even now. The company was better than any book though.

“What type?” Hanzo perked up, leaning close as he took the flask for himself.

“Type?”

“Like…” he hesitated, “fantasy or western or smut?”

“Oh…” Jesse laughed, not seeming embarrassed though. “Mostly westerns and sci-fis and … well… definitely some smut.”

“I prefer fantasy and historical,” Hanzo admitted, rubbing the back of his neck before taking another pull. 

“This stuff is pretty good, Hanzo,” Jesse sipped from the flask, laying back on the rock fully. It was still warm from the day.

Hanzo found himself inclined to join him, laying back. Their shoulders brushed. The stars were clear above them, wavering slightly. “I indulge in good spirits and good company.”

“I’m honored to be in the presence of both.”

They rested quietly together, just soaking up the pleasure of being near another person. He hadn’t enjoyed himself so much in a long time.

The flask was passed back and forth along with teasing and murmuring small secrets.

 

Jesse didn’t want to ever leave this moment. Hanzo’s side pressed into his for warmth as the moon shone down on them. It was high in the sky now. The sound of the reception far away at the lakeside venue just barely reaching them. It was like a ticking clock, reminding him that any moment now a phone would go off and they would have to part ways. He would have Lucio drive him home and tumble into his massive and lonely bed.

He would be up at 5AM to get the day’s breads going and prepare for the early morning rush. It would require colossal amounts of coffee to get through the day. He didn’t want to think about it, not when a handsome charming man was next to him.

Hanzo was near the edge of sleep, murmuring soft little nothings. Sometimes in english and sometimes in Japanese but it all sounded pleasant to him. The rock was now cold on his back and not very comfortable. The warm head resting on his shoulder made him forget all about it.

“Jesse,” he found himself looking down at the japanese man. “This…I don’t normally do this…” he trailed off, sounding more sleepy than anything.

“Me neither, sugarplum.” he chuckled, gently running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. It had come undone at some point.

“Mmm… I am… very tired.”

“I know,” he couldn’t get enough of the lazy way Hanzo arched into his touch, like a cat when it’s head needed more petting. “It’ll be time t’leave soon enough.”

“I’m tipsy.”

“Got someone t’get you home safe?” he ran his fingertips over the shaved sides of Hanzo’s head. He wouldn't mind driving the man home if need be. Or rather having Lucio drive them.

“My assistant will drive me back,” he mumbled, voice almost too soft to hear as he put his face into Jesse’s shoulder.

“Mine too,” he laughed softly, carefully wrapping an arm around Hanzo’s muscled waist.

“Perks of being the boss.”

“Mmhmm.”

He swore the man was going to fall asleep right there, just curled into him. His entire being hoped that he would, that there would be a reason to stay with him a while longer. He was sure when the sun rose and Hanzo was sober, he wouldn’t think twice about the stranger he met while working.

He needed to get his number before they parted.

“Oh my god, there you are!”

Tthe woman’s high clear voice startled them and they both jerked upright. Jesse ended up splashing in the lake as he stumbled to his feet. His face was as red as if he’d been caught with his pants down.

“Angela,” Hanzo was pulling himself to his feet, moving stiffly. “I am sorry… I forgot to take my phone off silent.”

The blond haired woman huffed and puffed but seemed to give in. “I was worried sick about you. If his assistant hadn’t mentioned you two sneaking off, I’d have thought you drowned in the lake!”

“My apologies again.” Hanzo was wavering on his feet a little.

“You’ve been drinking.”

“Only a little.”

“I may have encouraged his bad behavior,” Jesse laughed, helping Hanzo over to his assistant. “Sorry miss, I didn’t realize I was drinking him under the table.”

“I am merely… tired. I have not eaten enough,” the japanese man pouted in the most adorable way.

“Mmhmm… let’s get you home and in bed,” she wrapped an arm around him and rolled her eyes. “I swear, you owe me for this Shimada-san.” Her gaze pierced into Jesse and he stiffened. “And your assistant is also worried sick. You should buy him something nice to make up for it. You too,” she poked her boss in the ribs.

He snorted and jerked away, obviously ticklish. She sighed dramatically. “I want next weekend off too. Thanks for not letting him fall in the lake.”

“M’pleasure. He's real good company.” Jesse followed along, finding it hard to interject as Angela lectured Hanzo and checked his vitals like a nurse might. He seemed to take it in stride, laughing off her demands to touch his nose and scoldings. They had an easy relationship then. He wanted to ask for Hanzo’s number, or at least the company name so he could find out later.

He didn’t get the chance, as soon as they were back at the venue, he was swarmed. The remaining guests wanted to talk about the cake and cupcakes and whether he would cater birthday parties and so many questions. Lucio was gliding around picking up serving platters and utensils to take back with them. He was handing out cards too and chatting up the other staffers.

Jesse managed to snag one of his own business cards, finding that Hanzo was already being loaded into a van in the parking lot. He jumped the railing of the porch and ran, just barely making it to the van before Angela got in.

Hanzo rolled down his window, looking a bit dazed but happy to see him. “I had a wonderful time tonight, Jesse.”

“Me too, sweetheart,” he leaned into the van, feeling Angela’s gaze. “Why don’t you give me a call when you’re feeling more alert and we could.. get lunch or something.” He handed over his business card, his personal cell on the back.

“I’d like that,” Hanzo smiled around the words and leaned passed the window.

Jesse froze, holding his breath as Hanzo wavered in front of him. Soft warm lips brushed his temple, the sound of a gentle inhale making his knees go weak. “Until we meet again.”

The window was rolled up and they were pulling away before he came to his senses. His head buzzing and not just from the sake. He wanted to jump and hoot and holler and celebrate. His heart was bursting. He’d never forget tonight, even if he never heard from Hanzo again, this night was special.

He was walking on air despite the late hour as he went to help pack up and load the truck. They normally would have come back in the morning instead of staying but things had worked out this time. He was unable to stop grinning, annoying Lucio to no end, even during the long drive back into this city. He drummed his fingers on his thighs, nodding along to the radio and brimming at the seams.

The warmth inside didn’t burn down until he was curled in his own bed, the flannel sheets and old quilt the perfect bit of home. He was giddy, fool that he was. He tried to talk himself down. That there wasn’t much hope that one evening of companionship would turn into anything.

He dreamed of a field of sunflowers, their eager faces turned to the sky. The sound of birds and the breeze wrapping him up. He was at the center of the ocean of gold, afraid to move and hurt the flowers.

The sun was soft on his upturned face.

 


	3. Go Get that Beefcake

Hanzo groaned in bed, head aching. The room was too bright, flooding through the curtains and reminding him that he was already late for work. He should never have gotten drunk with that handsome stranger last night.

Fingers crept to his mouth, tasting the sourness of sake, lips tingling. Had they kissed last night? He couldn’t remember now, the end was hazy. He had been held in strong arms. His hair ribbon was gone. What had happened? He thought it must have been something good whatever it was.

His eyes were puffy and itchy and he blinked to try to clear his contacts. He hadn’t bothered to take them out or undress. He managed to sit up. The throbbing in his head making him pause. He needed drugs and tea, a lot of tea.

His phone on the floor blinked angrily at him. Missed calls. The ignored alarm. The sound was off from the wedding still. He sighed and scooped it up and got out of bed. It’s warm lush expanse pleading with him to comeback. Good satin sheets and a fluffy down bedspread were skilled seductresses.

He tore himself away, flicking through his texts. Most were from Angela reminding him how much he owed her. He would get her something nice as a thank you for getting him home safe. Even his wallet was on the bedside table. His flask was nowhere to be found. Had he lost it in the woods or had the baker hung onto it by accident?

He hoped it had been on purpose so he would have a chance to see him again. He could at least ask. Had he gotten the man’s number? He couldn’t remember. He didn’t have time to think more about it, a new text reminding him he had a job. And the front case was getting dangerously empty. It was just him and his part-time hire Bastion. The computer science student extremely hard working but nonverbal.

Guilt bloomed in his stomach. His bad decision had affected other people now. Self pity fell away and he got his ass in gear. The shower was refreshing and he scrubbed down and washed his hair hastily. Stumbling through his apartment, he dragged on black capri joggers and a band tshirt. He liked to keep it casual sometimes and he was too tired to deal with buttons.

The train ride to the Upper District took almost an hour and he passed it reading on his phone. Headphones shielding him from the noisy commutators and social anxiety he felt being in the crowd. 

The book brought him happiness, holding onto the thoughts of love and romance and steamy trysts. The hero was winding shibari ropes around his partner in a mix of bliss and tender kisses

A chime above him brought his attention back to the present and he was first through the sliding doors. A brisk morning jog helped clear more of the fuzz in his head and he picked up speed. He was only an hour and a half late to his own business, and he slipped through the back door only slightly out of breath.

“Bastion, it’s me. I am sorry for my lateness,” he called on the way to his small cubby. He hurried to put on his apron, nametag and jogged to the front of the shop.

The young man waved excitedly at him, looking frazzled but not as rough as he would have guessed. He signed quickly [Good Morning, Shi-san!] and handed him a stack of order slips. There were a few customers milling about the storefront. Once they heard Hanzo’s voice, several came forward towards the front desk.

Bastion’s face fell.

Hanzo gently took the taller man by the shoulder, turning him so he could see. [Do not take it to heart. You have done well today.] He signed slowly, still having to think about it. He had begun taking classes since finding Bastion standing outside his storefront gawking in awe.

The young man gave a small smile and seemed slightly brighter. He gave a thumbs up and Hanzo returned it.

Bastion left to go to the back room to work on simple flower arrangements. He was a good study and could replicate the designs Hanzo created. The customers had the decency to look uncomfortable as he turned to the counter.

Hanzo took a deep breath, holding it till he felt calm again. “Who is First?” And from there the day got underway.

It went faster than he would thought. His headache diminishing some with several cups of tea. Bastion went and got them from the café down the street. They had the best tea and coffee. His assistants usually ended up bringing him offerings of food on busy days. He got grumpy when his blood sugar dipped too low and he forgot to pack his lunch more days than not. 

He even kept a jar of cash and coins for them to use to get snacks for all of them. It was officially the swear jar. He filled it up more than the rest combined.

He needed another cup of something strong, maybe espresso and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Not much longer till closing, he reminded himself. In an hour, he could flip the store sign and clean up and get home. He had let Bastion go home a bit ago. The college student had an exam soon and he needed to study.

He sighed dramatically, pushing loose strands of hair back. He hadn’t found a tie this morning in his rush. It was bothersome. The last few customers starting to grind on his good mood. He wanted to be happy today. It was Sunday. Tomorrow was his day off. It was almost time to go home. He could spend his evening with a good book and a nice glass of wine.

There was a bottom drawer in his nightstand that promised a delicious, satisfying ending to the day. THe thought itched in the back his mind and he worked quickly to clean up.

He was finally able to flip the sign to closed and make his way to the train station, just a little later than normal. The walk always made him slightly nervous. It wasn't a bad part of town exactly, it was getting better all the time but with any city, things changed fast. From one block to another it could go from upscale to dangerous.

He had mace and a lifetime of marital arts and archery. He hit the gym most mornings and trained with his retired military friends. But that wasn’t much of a comfort carrying the day’s earnings in his jacket pocket heading to the train station’s underground workings. What he wouldn’t give for a place nearer to work. Maybe it was time to buy a car for his personal use instead of just having a van for transporting arrangements.

McCree woke at 4AM. It was ungodly. It was horrible. It was his typical Sunday.

Thankfully he wasn’t hungover. The sake from the night before hadn’t made a dent in him and his too frequent drinking binges. He wasn’t as young as he used to be though and he creaked slightly as he dragged himself out of bed. The floor was cold underfoot and he considered just going back to bed.

His dearest companion woke and lifted a dark little face towards him, ears up. “G’mornin’ Toast.” the Siamese perked up, wobbling to his feet. The cat wasn’t very large but his tummy was round and jiggly. He always got too many treats. But who could say No to that loving face.

He paused to scoop up his friend, holding him like a baby. The cat chipped happily, stretching his legs, little toes spread. “Who’s my good boy?” he rubbed his muzzle, scritching at his whisker roots lazily. Toasted thanked him with eager head butts and licks. 

The cat meowed in displeasure at being put down and Jesse headed for the bathroom. Toast was hot on his heels. “Now, darlin’,” he pushed the cat back with a foot as he opened the door. “I need t’do my business in peace for once.” The cat tried to push past his leg, surprisingly fast for a cat who had an udder of sorts. The fat and skin swinging back and forth as he ran.

“Fine… just don’t be screamin’ at me,” he huffed, stripping down and tossing his clothes in the hamper. The cat of course screamed at him indignantly as he got into the shower. He was used to being harassed constantly, not even surprised as Toast hopped onto the edge of the tub to stare at him. Those big blue eyes begging McCree to get out and love him.

He sighed, trying to clear his mind and prepare for the day. He felt like making cinnamon rolls. Even if he was tired t’boot, they were sure to cheer him and his customers up. There was also unending amounts of coffee to be had at the shop.

He rinsed his hair out, smelling the sweet peaches scented shampoo he used. It always got him in a good mood. He hadn't’ been a morning person originally but baking had forced him to adapt.

He dressed for comfort in loose jeans and black t-shirt with a flannel over it. He would be be able to strip down if it got too hot from the ovens. Toast followed him everywhere in his little apartment. Meowing and talking and the grown man talked back. He enjoyed having the company.

“C’mon boy,” he called from the doorway, holding out the harness. Toast ran over meowing and rubbing on him happily. “Mmhmm, I know, c’mon,” he held the harness and Toast walked into it, letting him clip the leash on and off they went.

The little walk down the stairs and into the bakery was always slightly eerie this early. The city was asleep and quiet. The fog lingering in the alley as he opened the backdoor. The smell of rising bread and the constant scent of vanilla greeted him. He let Toast of his leash, the cat happily running off to find his food and water bowls.

He started getting the shop ready for the day, turning on the lights and double checking the coolers. He liked these early mornings. A little bit of peace. And he got to make the coffee just the way he liked it. A rich african roast with hints of caramel and chocolate with lots of cream and sugar. He was a sweets man through and through.

He could make some cinnamon rolls or maybe some puff pastries or … he was feeling like something different this morning. He opted for something that would remind him of the handsome man from last night. He pulled out the matcha powder and started making cotton cheesecake, a Japanese classic.

The day went easier than he had feared, not feeling the late night too much. He kept the coffee and sugar coming as his assistants got there and the day started properly. His regulars came in, stopping for fresh apple turnovers and egg and cheese croissants.

He was pulled from his thoughts over some cupcakes by a shockingly loud full laugh and a flurry of Spanish griping. It was the nice gay couple from the day before with their two kids.

“Morning!” he grinned widely, heading over to greet them personally. Lena zipping around handling all the customers and Lucio pumping soft upbeat music to keep them all bright. “I’m glad you came in,” he shook the darker skinned man’s hand first, then the slightly shorter blondie.

“I don’t know if I introduced myself,” He grinned, stooping to grin at the children. The older just rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. The smaller, possibly korean girl wasn’t so shy, rushing forward to greet him.

“I’m Hannaaaaa,” she grabbed his hand, turning it over. “Cookie please!”

“Hana,” the blonde laughed, scooping her up. “I’m Jack and this is Gabe,” he gestured at his husband. He grumbled something back to the elder daughter. “And this is our lovely daughter Sombra and you’ve met Hana,” he laughed, the sound enchanting.

He felt Gabe’s eyes on him, hot with warning and he quickly looked away. He wasn’t about to get in trouble for looking at another man’s husband as ridiculous as it was. “It’s a pleasure t’meet ya,” he gestured at a newly opened table. “Have a seat and I’ll take your-“

He was cut off by a five-year-olds scream and barreled out of the way by a pink clad blur. He turned, just in time to see Hana snatch Toast up from his favorite napping spot by the window.

He just laughed, watching both dads pale and half start towards her. “She’ll be fine,” he soothed, walking over to her and taking a knee. “That there is Toasted Marshmallow and he’s just a sucker for pets. He likes right here the best,” he showered her where to scratch, pleased she wasn’t being too rough. “Now why don’t you all sit down and Lena will bet over to take your orders?”

He left them to get settled, Hana not letting go of the cat for anything. Toast seemed very happy to have the attention, snuggling against her. He put his head under her curtain of hair, surely putting his wet nose in her ear by the squeal.

The other customers looked at her but, thankfully, no one seemed likely to complain. The two bulks of muscle might have had something to do with it. He laughed, going back to the kitchen to continue his work.

Hanzo lay on the couch, feeling rather restless. He had showered and made dinner and handled his work emails. He had some letters to write to his family back home, something that was still semi-formal. He didn’t feel like sitting down and getting out his calligraphy pens. The traditional touch always helped ease tension between him and the Shimada Clan.

Instead he went looking for his hair ribbon and flask. Surely he had stuffed it in his pocket or something. He wanted that ribbon. It was one of his favorite formal ones. He looked around his bed and in the nightstand. Nothing. He texted Angela but she assured him it wasn’t in the shop or in the delivery van. She also scolded him again for getting drunk at a job.

He rolled his eyes, checking under the bed and then in the hamper. His clothes from the night before weren’t in it though. He sighed, going to his closet and finding them on the floor. A terrible habit that always seemed to pop up when he got drunk. Maybe it was a sign that he needed to retire the flask.

If he had though, he wouldn’t have met Jesse and had one of the most wonderful nights of his life. 

He chewed on his lip, going through the pockets of his trousers one more time. Something strange met his fingers. He frowned, pulling it out to find a business card. He didn’t remember getting one last night. His heart began to beat faster, turning it over to see a pretty little design of pastries and coffee cups and Jesse McCree’s phone number.

He swallowed, he had the man’s number and an excuse to text him. He only hesitated a moment before going to grab his phone.

[Jesse, I had a wonderful night] he started the back spaced. [Jesse, I had a pleasant evening with you.] He sighed, running a hand through his hair and pulling up Genji’s number instead. [How do I text without sounding over eager?]

He waited for a few moments, making his way back to the couch and settling down cross legged. Genji would help goad him into making the first move. Surely McCree wouldn’t have given him his card with a personal number on it unless he wanted to meet up again. Even after Hanzo had made a fool of himself by getting drunk.

[Just don’t be a bitch]

Hanzo snorted, rolling his eyes. [I was serious Genji, I met someone who I think I like]

The response took longer this time and he flicked on the tv as he waited. There was a nice nature documentary on. He knew he should watch it, something educational but instead he turned over to a sinfully dark and romantic show that had far too many vampires and werewolves and lustful trysts for a grown man to be watching.

His friends always teased him about it but who could turn down vampires and demons and hunters! He might have had a crush on the main hunter as well. The man was decadently handsome and played to one of his secret kinks.

He wore chaps. Sure they were for riding that dark stallion around. But the way they cupped his legs and thighs and butt. He wanted to get between them and under them. His cheeks were reddening when Genji finally texted back.

[Brother, you must be more confident. You do not falter in any other aspect of your life. you should not let your worries consume you in matters of the heart and body. Find your peace.]

His younger brother had truly grown wise in the past year.

[and go bang that hot beefcake! !(•̀ᴗ•́)و]

“God, Genji,” he laughed, covering his eyes with a hand. Well his brother was still himself after all. He wasn’t sure about trying to seduce Jesse, or letting himself be seduced but he was definitely interested in getting another cupcake.

[Thank you for the sage advice.] He texted back, shaking his head. He got up to pour himself a drink, choosing orange juice over liquor this time and a store bought eclair. The first bit brough regret. It was soggy and the chocolate tasted like plastic.

Jesse’s would be better.

[Jesse, do you make eclairs?]

Jesse frowned at his phone, reaching across the coffee table to get it. He wondered if it was Lena with an update about the shop. She helped handle some of his books and orders. He didn’t have the head for it really and she’s been a life send.

“Unknown?” he considered just deleting the text without opening it. Normally unknown numbers were just sales calls or scammers. He rolled up to a seated position. His tank top riding up over his thick torso. He wasn’t as shredded as he used to be but he was strong from lifting heavy bags of flour and sugar. And a little pudgy from eating the results of that. He patted it, at least it didn’t jiggle.

Toast took that as an invitation and leapt up from the floor and straight into his lap. He grunted as the little lump walked across his thighs, stomping far harder than a cat should be able to. 

He scratched his buddy’s head and ears while picking up his phone again. Why not, he was bored anyway. He opened the text and tilted his head to the side.

[I make’em on tuesdays and thursdays] he racked his brain to think who could be asking. Was this a client?

“Oh.”

His heart jumped into high gear, pounding like a hammer. He resisted the urge to do a little shimmy in his seat. He clutched his phone, leaning forward eagerly. The minutes dragged on and he began to lose hope that it was actually Hanzo.

The beep was music to his ears.

[Are they as good as your cupcakes?]

[They are positively sinful, Hanzo] He waited for a moment, pushing his hair back from his face. [I could make a batch just for you, as sweet as your smile] He sent the text with a smile too wide for his face. Something settling into place in his chest at the little confirmation that Hanzo was into him. If the way Hanzo had been cuddling up to him wasn’t a big enough indication.

He was just as smitten, day dreaming about those beautiful brown eyes and black hair cascading down his shoulders. He wanted to feel it again and breath in the soft musky smell of the man’s shampoo.

The ribbon in his nightstand had tempted him half a dozen times already. He could bury his face in it even now.

[Please do not put yourself to any trouble. I am simply eating one tonight from the store and it is… unpleasant.]

McCree chuckled, glad that the man had found a reason to text him. [I bet you’re a pretty picture eating it though] he smirked, letting his mind supply him with the image. He wondered if he had gotten the creme on his nose taking a big bite.

[Would you like to see?]

Jesse pushed Toast off his lap before things got weird. They were already starting to feel too tight. He had expected many answers but definitely not that one.

In reply, he adjusted the light on the side table  and took a picture of himself with the most seductive smile he could manage. [id love to see your pretty face.]

It came quickly, nearly stopping his heart altogether. How could any man be so beautiful. The lighting was soft on his cheeks, dark hair cascading to one side, half in his face. Slightly parted lips begging to be kissed till they were bruised and swollen. One side of his tank top was pushed off his powerful shoulders and a startlingly detailed tattoo spiraling out of sight.

Heat charged down his chest to his core, all thoughts leaving him. There was nothing but the primal desire to be with the man just out of reach. He gulped, trying to collect his thoughts but he just kept staring at the photo.

[damn, you’re the most hottest man I’ve ever seen]

He waited for a reply but… none came. He paced back and forth, unable to keep checking his phone and the picture Hanzo had sent. He wanted to keep talking, even though it was getting late and they both had early mornings. The shop would keep him busy for days, at least till the weekend but maybe he could get Hanzo to go to dinner with him. He wanted a real date.

He shouldn’t have tried to move them to pictures so fast. The should have kept it to innocent talk of pastries and sweets and whatever else. Just because Hanzo had nearly fallen asleep on his shoulder, didn’t mean anything.

Hanzo sat on the kitchen floor, his head feeling light from all the blood rushing down his body. He’d never done something like that before. Messing up his hair and biting his lips to make them plumper just to take a sexy picture. He’d even pulled his tank top half down to make him look properly seductive.

He held the phone to his chest, too embarrassed to see what Jesse had replied with. He had all but sucked a popsicle for him and they hadn’t even gone on a date or talked without alcohol running through their systems. He was so ridiculous. But Genji would be proud of him.

  
  



	4. Hello there, handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremly Unbeta'd but i just wanted to get it out there. all your comments have made me so happy!

Sweat poured down his back and chest, muscles straining as he came out of a squat. Fire burning in his legs and ass, pushing through the rest of his set of reps. He carefully put the weight bar down and moved on to the dumbbells to work his arms. It was early enough that the gym was mostly empty. he didn’t like working out when it was busy, not just because the machines and weights were often taken but because of the looks he got. 

He wasn’t the most normal looking guy and he was self conscious when the beefcakes came and towered over him. He gritted his teeth, trying not to pout at the memories of such moments. He could take down any of them in a fight. He knew it. He was out of practice with sparing but he could kick anyone’s ass, even someone much bigger than him.

His mind wandering to what it would feel like to have McCree leaning over him, sweaty and flushed from working out. The heat sparked in his groin and he jerked his thoughts away, switching from free weights over to the treadmill. He would outrun his thoughts and burn away the anxiety.

HIs phone was sitting on the machine in front of him, no new texts. But the ones from last night were still there, making him blush. He still couldn’t believe what he had done. It was so embarrassing but… Jesse had liked it. He didn’t know if he should text back or not. The man was surely up. Bakers got up early right?

He bit his lip, wondering if he should risk it. It was his turn to text. 

He was still thinking about it when he was showering, soaping up thoroughly. He would be going straight to work. the hot water raining over head and shoulders. He prefer baths but even this was not too bad. This gym had private stalls, one of the reasons he had picked it. He was not going to show his tattoos off to a bunch of strange men and definitely not going to be naked around them.

He finished up quickly, tying his hair up in a golden ribbon and getting black jeans and a oversized sweater on. The soft material felt too warm now but the train was always chilly in the mornings.

The gym rush was just starting as he quietly slipped out the back and jogged to the train station, wishing not for the first time that he lived nearer to the shop. Or at least had a place to stay when he had to work late. 

He would be working far past the normal 8pm closing this week. A big order would demand overtime and Angela and Bastion both had midterms. They would not be able to work late with him. More walks through the dark streets alone. 

The train rattled around him, not too crowded. There was a meathead giving him a look that he carefully avoided. He didn't think he came off as too gay but there had been some incidents. He wanted to read but he couldn't focus. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. There was at least one thing he could do that would take his mind off everything.

He pulled up his latest romance novel, a western this time. He normally didn’t enjoy them but he had a face to put to the main star now and a warm, smooth voice. He lost himself in the story, sighing dramatically from time to time at a particularly sweet moment. He wanted romance like that and to romance someone properly. 

It kept his mind full as he headed into the shop and got it going for the day. It was going to be along one, working late to get an order completed. The was already not looking forward to being there alone half the night. He kept busy, trying to get as much done as possible and letting Angela handle the customers up front. He just kept looking at his phone, considering what to do. 

She came to the backroom, chatting lightly about the normal topicsb before suddenly asking, “So what happened with that handsome baker that was all over you last saturday?”

He froze, blush rising on his cheeks. “Ah, we have been… texting.”

“Oh really? I am glad you decided to get in touch with him,” she smirked, helping trim down some greenery for him to work with. “He seemed like a nice guy… to put up with your tipsy self.”

“I know,” he put his face in his hands, going so red it almost hurt. “i just was having too much fun. he still have my flask too.”

“convinent! you can ask to meet up to get it back.” She daintily snipped away. “If you want to at least. He was pretty cute and you haven’t been with anyone since-“

“what is that egyptian girl’s name again?” he cut her off, watching her flush instead. “she’s always coming around to say hello and buy flowers, more flowers than anyone really needs.”

“it’s… it’s not like that. she’s just a … friend.”

“Is that why you always come back here to redo your makeup before she swings by on her lunch break?”

“Hanzo!” she laughed, smacking him lightly with a bunch of babies breath. 

“Mmmhmm.” 

He shrugged off her attack, flicking a tiny fake pearl at her. “I’ll go to the front while you freshen up.”

“Thanks, Hanzo,” she gave him a sweet, heart melting smile before scurrying off to the bathroom. 

He headed to the front, relieved that there weren’t any customers. It gave him a moment to gather his thoughts and make a decision. He bit his lip, looking down at McCree’s picture. The man was devilishly handsome with a smirk that made his head spin. He wanted to see him again but between work and obligations with friends, he wouldn’t be able to even make time. Besides, Jesse though he was beautiful…

He leaned back in his seat, face tucked down into his sweater while he thought of what to say. There was so much he wanted to say. Instead he decided to play it safe. [Good morning Jesse, I hope your bread has risen.]

——

 

Jesse didn’t hear his phone go off at first, carrying heavy trays of freshly baked rolls from the ovens to the cooling racks. The lunch rush was in full swing. Lucio zipping around filling water glasses and serving coffees while Lena brought in the orders and worked the cash register. He was pressed just to handle assembling the sandwiches and panini and keeping the dessert case full. They were selling out today.

It was a good sign as a business but it was keeping them all stressed and on edge. He had a 2 tiered birthday cake to finish today too. The family was going to be at the shop at 7AM tomorrow to pick it up and he still needed to paint the flowers on it with edible paint. He needed quite and room to breathe to do the fine details like that. He also had a geode cake for a retirement party. he would definitely be working late and he had been here since 4AM. He would have to break away and steal a few hours of sleep before the dinner rush. 

His part-time assistant would be coming in to relieve Lucio and Lena around 4 and stay till 10 with him. He was an elderly gent that seemed to just want company and something to do rather than need the money. He guessed the white haired giant was retired and he did have plenty of regulars that enjoyed chatting with him.

He was just looking forward to being able to get away from the front and the stove. They only sold normal food to get people to buy the fancier desserts and coffees. He really didn’t care for it much other than the pleasure of feeding people. He did love making them smile.

The place finally slowed down around 2. Lena and Lucio were slumped at a table, nursing espresso and some filled puff pastries. 

Confident they could handle things, he went to the back room. The ovens had cooled down and it was comfortable now. He still wanted to wait a bit before pulling the cakes out to make sure everything was at an optimal temperature. The last thing he needed was for icing to start melting and cakes get too soft to frost.

He slumped into the couch, flicking on the small tv for distraction. He would need to get a nap at some point but for now he could relax. He chose comedy central and settled back, pulling up his phone.

A fluttering wamrth bubbled up in his stomach. Hanzo had texted him. He quickly opened it and felt heat bolt to his groin. He gulped, wondering if Hanzo was really being that forward or just… polite. The man’s english was very good but he didn’t want to scare him off by being to eager.

[good afternoon, darlin’, baking’s done for the day. now time to break out the icing. Hows the flower arranging?] He sent it with a smile. He didn’t expect a quick response, it was during the work day afterall.

The ping of his phone made him start, smiling down at the screen.

[your icing is most delicious. The flowers speak to me today.]

McCree licked his lips. He bet Hanzo’s icing was just damn perfect. [What do they say t’ya?] 

A picture of elegantly composed flowers came next. He didn’t know what types there were or if they had any special meanings. [they say ‘i am very snooty’]

[I’ve had some orders like that] he laughed softly, wondering if they same type of demanding, mean customers bought flowers that bought cupcakes.

[i will be working late tonight for one.]

[i’ll be getting off around 10.] he hedged, wondering if Hanzo would pick up on the hint. There wasn’t a reply though. The man was probably busy at work again. He really needed to get up and get started on those two orders. He sighed, forcing himself to get off the couch and get to work. 

The rest of the afternoon went by fast, bustling but keeping a good mood between the three of them. He was happy to work in the back and focus on his special orders. There was a clint eastwood tournament on in the background, a steaming cup of coffee at his side and a pizza for dinner. 

He had stolen a quick nap earlier to recharge. The stress of the day had been getting to him and the waiting for Hanzo to text him back. He was considering being more straightforward. He was also wondering if he could finish early and go home to netflix and chill with himself. He could get chinese and curl up on the couch with a couple beers or a margaritas.

As he carefully boxed a set of cupcakes for the next day, he heard his phone ping. He resisted the urge to shove the box down. There was no rush. It was already after 9. They would be closing in a few minutes. Lucio had headed out around 5 and Lena would be darting out as soon as the shop was shut down.

He should go up to the front and help her. instead he pulled out the almost finished birthday cake and started attaching the edible pearls. He wanted to be done with it. He had made much better time than he had thought. He might be able to slip out at a reasonable time after all. He wasn't opening tomorrow either so he could catch up on some sleep.

The ping of his phone made him smile, fishing it out with only slightly sticky hands.

[I will be working late too, taking a break though.]

[And what do you like to do on your breaks?] he grinned, wiping his hands on his apron and sitting back on his stool.

[usually read or watch something on my phone.]

[but today i’m getting some caffeine and sugar. I have needs]

McCree stared at the two texts, licking his lips. [You’re plenty sweet without eating any sugar.] He could try to meet up with him tonight, he had Hanzo’s hair ribbon with him. He had moved it from his bedside table to his pocket that morning. He liked having something of his. Plus it smelled so good. 

[you flatter me (´,,•ω•,,)]

McCree looked at that one with his head to the side. What did those weird characters mean? Was it a mistake? or some weird texting thing he just didn’t understand. he wasn’t all that up to date with internet slang and what was cool. He was trying to google it when the front door dinged.

Who was coming in so late to closing? Well there was still 30 minutes left. He would let Lena handle it though. Most of the case was empty and counters wiped down. They wouldn’t be able to offer the customer much. Lena was breaking down the espresso machine and clearing out the machinery. The chairs up on the tables and the last cookies and rolls would soon be packed up. They would each take some home and the rest would be donated to a local homeless shelter.

“If ONLY I had some HELP up here, I could help you,” Lena’s voice carried back to him, obviously pitched louder and higher to spur him.

He sighed, wiping his hands on his apron and heading towards the front. It was probably someone wanting a cookie or cupcake. he would break them out of fish one out of the back if needed. He didn’t blame Lena for not wanting to mess with it and focus on closing up. They were all tired. He didn’t look up as he turned the corner, tapping out his message. “You can keep breaking down, I’ll handle this” he murmured, turning his tired eyes up. [not flattery when its true, you’re the sweetest little thing i’ve met in ages] He hit send and slipped the phone into his apron pocket, looking up to greet the customer as a phone dinged.

He started, trying to hide his surprise as he found himself looking at a devastatingly handsome man. Hanzo was staring back at him, that cute mouth sinfully parted with his phone in his hand.

Jesse gulped, a giddy feeling bubbling up in his chest. He wanted to laugh. What were the odds.

“Hello… Jesse,” Hanzo’s voice was soft and cautious, his cheeks bright pink.

He licked his lips, chewing on the bottom one for a long moment. “Hello there, handsome,” he smiled, feeling out the mood.

“I… did not realize this was your establishment.” The Japanese man eased forward, resting a hand on the counter. “I would have stopped by sooner if i had realized.”

McCree blinked, leaning forward. “What brings ya to this part of town, thought you were on yer break.” He teased, voice slipping lower with interest.

“I am… my shop is just one block over. I didn’t realize… we worked so close.” He was looking down shyly, that spring of hair falling in his face. 

“Well, I guess fate brought us back together then,” Jesse’s smile brightened more, resting his elbows on the counter, struggling to keep the raw attraction out of his gaze. Hanzo looked up eventually, captured by his warm gaze.

“I… believe it must be so,” the prettiest blush covered his cheeks. “I have been drinking your tea and eating your pastries for months.”

“Really?” he laughed, sliding his hand slowly across the counter slowly. His body ached to touch him again. “How come I’ve never seen ya before?”

Hanzo didn’t move his hand, letting Jesse’s fingers brush against them. “Little shop on 9th street.” A fingertip lightly rubbed back against his, sending heat through him. “My assistants usually grab them. I cannot get away from the shop often.”

“I’m lucky t’see you tonight then,” he purred, all his exhaustion and grumpiness evaporating as Hanzo’s fingers lightly played with his. His stomach buzzing. 

“I believe you are,” Hanzo’s smile turning up to the side in a smirk. “or perhaps I am the lucky one, to let my assistant go home early tonight so i could work in peace.”

“Mmmhmm,” McCree was having trouble keeping his thoughts straight. He wanted to kiss his beautiful fingers. they were stained red on the fingertips from some exotic flower he was sure. “So you said you needed some caffeine and some sugar so… a coffee and me to go?”

The man giggled, hiding his mouth behind his head to smother it. It made Jesse’s heart soar. The man was going to kill him at this rate. “i would like the drink and maybe a cookie actually.” he was still smiling, those gorgeous eyes crinkling.

“Not the best dinner. Maybe I should take you out for a real meal.” McCree lifted Hanzo’s hand gently, sliding his fingers to cup it. They had both worked insane shifts, he didn’t know why he was trying to pick him up. He was a fool, that’s why.

“Just a snack for the train home.” He looked down, biting his lip. There was something about the gesture that tugged at his heart. Hanzo’s fingers were trembling just in the slightest. 

McCree realized something, gently squeezing the other man’s hand. “You take the train home? this place isn’t so safe after dark.” 

“i know… it is unfortunate that i had to work late. I… I am always nervous walking to the station with the day’s earnings on me.”

_offer to let him stay the night in the guest bedroom._ the thought raced through him but he pushed it down. He couldn’t do that, it would come off sleazy no matter how pure his intentions. Not that they were actually pure. 

Lena was going out with her snooty french girlfriend, who was already waiting outside in a stylish white sports car. 

“Say, Hanzo… ” Hanzo’s fingers tightened on Jesse’s. “I don’t mean anything by it but… why don’t I walk you to the train station?”

“I would like that. As long as it’s not putting any hardship on you.” 

“none at all, i’ve been wanting to get some time with you since I first met you.” Jesse raised Hanzo hand, brushing a thumb over the sharp knucles. “I haven’t been able to stop looking at that picture you sent all day.” he started to press his lips to Hanzo’s knuckles when the man suddenly tensed and pulled away. He put his face in his hands, turning away from him.

“Oh don’t mind me, loves!” Lena quipped from her position down the counter from them. She was grinning so wide it looked like it hurt. “I’m just heading out with Amelia.” She had her purse on her shoulder and her jacket. 

Jesse squirmed, ears going bright red. He had completely forgot Lena was still there and hadn’t heard her come to the front. He knew she would be texting every one of their friends to tell them the juicy details. He gulped, watching her smirk. She did a little salute. “Well I’ll let you to go on with it,” she flitted out the door with a giggle and into the luxury car.

“Oh god,” he let his head fall into his hand.

“I assume there will be no privacy about our meeting.”

“It’ll already be on snapchat.” Jesse confirmed, fighting back a groan. “Sorry, Hanzo… I… got carried away.”

The Japanese man just looked down, those dark lashes stark against his fair skin. “I… found it pleasing,” he chuckled.

Jesse perked up, feeling the bubbling excitement again. “Well let me get you a cup of tea for the road and go get something to eat? I’ve got some sugar cookies left?”

Hanzo’s grip on his hand tightened, pulling him forward just a little. His cheeks heated more. “I would enjoy those sweets… and more.”

_Dear sweet Jesus,_ He swallowed, trying to keep his mind from going to all kinds of dirty, hungry places. “I’ll give you all the sweets you can handle.” his voice tilted up at the end, leaving himself the room to make it a joke if Hanzo wasn’t into it.

The man just turned an even brighter shade of red and coughed lightly int this hand. McCree smirked, grabbing a to go cup and Hanzo had him fill it with passionfruit tea and get two cookies. He packed them up in a bit of tissue paper and they headed out. It was so dark already and the streets were empty except for the two of them.

—

Hanzo drew closer to the handsome baker, their shoulders brushing lightly as they walked. There was a light chill in the air, a light breeze stirring up Jesse’s hair. He wanted to run his hands through it. It famed Jesse’s face so perfectly.

“Thank you… for walking me to the station,” he offered after a moment, hesitantly placing his hand on Jesse’s shoulder.

“aint no thing, sweetheart,” he grinned down, that devilish grin making him hot under the collar. “sides, I wanted t’spend a moment with ya.”

“and I with you.” he bit his lip, wanting to make his intentions clearer. “I… am very busy this week.” They passed through a narrow part of the street, stepping away from the streetlights. “but i would like-“

“Shh, darling,” the baker pushed him gently and his back hit the brick of the near building. He bit back a moan, head tilting up for a hard hot kiss but all he found was a finger to his lips. “i thought i saw something up ahead.” The whisper was hot in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

He looked down into the darkness, a long moment drawing out and then… a flash of movement. There was at least one person lurking at the opening of an alley they had to pass by. “how often do you come down this path with your shop’s money?”

“every night,” he whispered against jesse’s finger, resisting the urge to kiss it. He needed to focus.

“looks like someone’s been watching you.”

“i see. Should we press on or… retreat to the shop?”

A complex expression flickered across the bigger man’s face, like a man faced with extreme temptation. It finally cleared into an apologetic, lopsided smile. “I’d rather not get into a fight,” he gently caressed a finger along his jaw. Hanzo fought back a needy moan. 

“We can wait them out in my shop?” he offered, tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. 

“I have a better idea.”


	5. Netflix and Chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic may end up going longer than 10 chapters, i'm still feeling it out and deciding what all i want to include. Chapter Six will be posted on March 26th!

 

Hanzo blushed darkly as he followed McCree up the stairs at the back of his bakery. He couldn’t believe he had agreed to this, or rather not protested when McCree had started pulling him along. His hand captured in a strong but gentle grip. He could have taken it back but he was happy to be taken care of a bit.

“here, just a moment,” McCree pulled him up the stairs, fishing in his pockets with a jangle for the keys. Hanzo bit his lip, anticipation building in his stomach. He was going to be in McCree’s home, late at night alone. Just the two of them. 

“Now, I guess i should’ve asked,” he unlocked the door and opened it and stood aside for Hanzo to come in. “You don’t have any allergies, do you?”

Hanzo shook his head, not sure what had sparked McCree’s sudden interest. The place was dark as McCree fumbled for a light switch. The lights flickered on and a warm and cozy room came into sight. An overstuffed couch with blankets scattered around it and a nice wood and iron coffee table. There was more clutter than was tasteful. Nicknacks and books scattered everywhere. A few coffee cups and dirty dishes and a sock hinted at a man too busy to clean.

“sorry about the mess,” McCree dropped his keys on an end table and started pushing the blankets and pillows into a pile.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hanzo stepped to his side, gently placing his hand on that broad back. He didn’t mind a bit of a mess. “I am a guest in your home, do not trouble yourself.” He wanted McCree to turn around, to look down at him with those warm eyes. 

“you’re no trouble, hon,” McCree turned, sliding an arm around Hanzo’s waist and pulling him closer. “Can’t say I’m disappointed t’have you all to myself for an evening.”

“It is the best turn of events,” Hanzo leaned closer, their chests almost touching. What was he doing? Flirting so shamelessly.

“I don’t think that’s quite right,” McCree bowed his head. Hanzo eased his weight onto the balls of his feet, head spinning. “I can think of something that’ll make it just perfect.” Hanzo closed his eyes, trembling as he waited for the warmth of McCree’s lips. He didn’t care they hadn’t been on a date, there was something so electric about the baker.

Something warm and furry brushed against his leg and he fought back a yell. He jumped, stumbling back to find a very chubby siamese cat staring up at him with the biggest blue eyes. “God damn it, Toast,” McCree laughed, scooping up the little one like a child. “Always ruining the moment with his neediness.”

“this is… your cat?” Hanzo asked dumbly, watching the man tickle a cream colored tummy. “Toast?”

“Short for Toasted Marshmallow.”

“How… unique.” He was thoroughly bemused at the bulky man’s tender treatment of the cat. It was mewing and purring furiously. White whiskers twitched in bliss and Hanzo found himself wishing Jesse would play with his hair with such intent. He cautiously offered his hand to the cat. He sniffed and nuzzle into it, licking at his fingers.

“he likes you.”

Hanzo doubted the cat disliked anyone, he was already clambering out of Jesse’s arms and towards him. He didn’t have much experience with cats, having dogs himself as a child. The fat cat borrowed into him, pressed against his chest. Hanzo scooped up a fluffy butt to hold him up. the cat nuzzled his ear happily, making him squirm and laugh. “his nose is so cold!” 

“just wait till it pokes into you in the middle of the night,” Jesse laughed, scratching behind Toast’s ears. 

“hmm, it would be an interesting change,” he smirked, gently stroking down Toasts back.

“Change from what?”

“oh…” Hanzo felt his face darkening and he looked away. “Ah, nothing.”

Jesse was watching him too closely, the hand on toast not slowing though. “hmm, well, then nothing to it.” He smiled warmly but it was without the hunger that had been there just a few moments before.

Hanzo was just a bit relieved. Maybe he wasn’t ready to move things forward, maybe a bit scared how far he would let things go if they started. The cat was happy for the attention too, grinding his little face against Hanzo’s beard and jaw. “he is very loving.” 

* * *

 

Jesse couldn’t blame Toast for ruining the moment. It was probably for the best. He didn’t want to ruin what they had, or the chance of having something. He would have to ask him out, maybe tomorrow. They would enjoy each other’s company for a few hours until the would be muggers lost interest. The last train out to the suburbs ran at 2 AM. 

They ended up on the couch, Toast snuggled between them. He was very warm and very into being lavished with affection. “He’s an attention whore,” he chuckled, rubbing the exposed tummy to a chorus of purrs. 

“He’s a good boy, that’s for sure,” Hanzo laughed, obviously smitten.

“I’m glad you like him, I’ve had him since he was a kitten,” Jesse flicked on the tv, navigating to netflix. “This okay?”

“Of course, please don’t change your nightly routine for me,” Hanzo wasn’t even looking up, teasing the cat with the end of his hair ribbon. Toast’s long toes spread, claws extended as he batted at it.

“Hope you like bad netflix,” he chuckled, hitting play and sinking back into the couch. He wasn’t jealous of his cat at all. 

Especially not as Hanzo pulled the pear shaped cat into his lap. Toast instantly twisted around to stand up on his chest, kneading it with gusto. “Such a loving creature,” hanzo picked up his paws, making him dance. He was singing something in japanese, Toast curiously going along with it. 

“Didn’t know you liked cats so much?” Jesse took the chance to reach over and scratch Toasts shoulders and down his sides. The heat from both man and beast radiating. 

“I didn’t either,” Hanzo’s bemused face was softened by the hair falling around it. His ribbon had come loose at some point. Probably from Toast pawing at it. “I… always thought they were cold and distant.”

“hmm, i guess some are,” he couldn’t stop himself. His hand acting by itself as he reached out and carefully tucked a strand of hair back from Hanzo’s pretty face. “Or only look it but end up being the biggest softies.”

“One could say the same for men,” Hanzo leaned back, Toast trying his best to bop him with his cold nose.

“Ain’t that the truth,” he chuckled, letting his shoulder slide over to press into Hanzo’s. The home remodeling show playing in the background. He liked this one, the couple was cute and had good banter as they looked for houses to flip. 

Toast purred, burrowed into Hanzo’s chest with his head tucked under the curtain of hair. Hanzo was lazily stroking his back. The cat could put anyone at ease. He was chubby and soft and so full of love.

* * *

 

Hanzo was getting sleepy, lulled by the warmth of Toast and the sturdy man next to him. His thoughts slowing and thickening. The fear of being mugged nearly forgotten. There was such a feeling of peace when he was with the baker. Maybe it was because he always smelled of peaches and sugar. So sweet and soft. He wanted to bury his nose in it.

He had always had an embarrassingly large sweet tooth. Sneaking candy for himself and Genji through their childhood and always having a stash in the shop for those cravings. He wanted to taste McCree’s cookies and cupcakes and little fruit tarts. There was so much more to sample, the man always had new items in his shop too. He would be stopping by in person much more often now. He wondered if McCree would be interested in having lunch together sometime. He could go over to the cafe and they could talk and… maybe more. He wanted Jesse to ask him out on a real date. Something fun and cute where they could be playful and get to know each other more.

He was scared too though. The attraction was already so strong and what if Jesse was more into casual sex and relationships? He wasn’t against it but he was longing for something serious. He hadn’t been in a real relationship in years, not one that lasted longer than a few months. The crazy schedule and stress of running a business made it hard to even meet other men. The last casual tryst had left him unsatisfied in several ways. 

What was the harm in getting a little closer after all? He shifted on the couch, leaning into Jesse’s shoulder. It was just as warm as he thought. 

“mmm, getting sleepy darlin’?”

“just a little,” he stifled a yawn, turning to rest his cheek on Jesse’s shoulder. He wanted this, wanted the indulgence of being open and soft.

“Me too,” thick fingers brushed his face, pushing some of the hair back. “want t’try to make it to the bus station?”

“mm…not really,” he rubbed his cheekbone on Jesse. He wanted an excuse not to leave.

“me niether.”

Hanzo chewed on his lip. Wondering if he could really ask to stay the night, even if it was just on the couch. The thought of going out into the chill of the night and riding the desolate train was nearly unbearable. The thought of not at least trying to make his intentions known was just as much.

“You know…” Jesse leaned over him a little, eyes crinkling with a smile. “if you wanted to, you could stay here?”

Jesse wasn’t looking at him, the tendons in his neck flexing. The muscle under his cheek was tense. He didnt’ want Jesse to be tense. He reached up, lazily running his fingers along his jaw and into his hair.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he chuckled, loving how Jesse rubbed into his palm. The scruff of his jaw tickling and then the softest brush of his lips.

He couldn't stop a low sound bubbling up, tinged with need. He wanted Jesse to kiss his palms and wrists and make him melt in the heat of their bodies. He also wanted things to go slow, conflicted.

Jesse’s face was buried in his palm, large fingers gracing over the back of his own. It held him in place. The scratch of his beard tingling. He gently scratched along his jaw and cheek, turning his body just slightly towards Jesse.

They didn’t speak as the episodes started to meld together, Hanzo somehow getting closer and closer to Jesse. It started as a shift to get more comfortable and their legs pressed up against each other. Then Jesse stretched and his leg somehow bumped under hanzos and then Hanzo was curled at the waist so that his head was back on Jesse’s shoulder, almost to his neck. It was the most blissfully relaxing feeling.

It had been years since he’s felt so at peace in another man’s presence. There was no question he was attracted to Jesse McCree. His charming smile and easy way with words, his broad shoulders and slightly soft middle, the gentleness of his hands all made him want more of the baker. 

He shifted his feet absently, rubbing his feet against the top of McCree’s thigh. The muscles were firm and tempting. “mm…that feels good, sugarplum.” his eyes were closed, head tilting back to rest on the couch. “lets ache something fierce after a long day standing.”

“I can imagine,” he crooned, using his heels to lightly massage his leg. He kept his feet far away from McCree’s groin. 

Though from the expressions flicking over McCree’s face suggested he might be into that. Hanzo stored the information away. He wasn’t brave enough to slide his foot up any higher, not sure he was ready for it either. 

McCree’s hand fell to his ankle, holding him in place. “H-Hanzo,” he swallowed, eyes hazy as he looked down at him. 

Hanzo feigned the most innocent of expressions. “Does it not feel good? Should I stop?” He tilted his head to the side, hair cascading down one shoulder. He pressed the arch of his foot into the meat of his inner thigh.

McCree gave the most tantalizing grunt. It was a raw and honest sound, sending heat straight through him. He kept his head, enjoying teasing the other man now. It was only fair to make him show some vulnerability after Hanzo had sent him that embarrassing photo. 

“Well, does it?” He slide his foot just a bit higher, hooking his left foot between McCree’s legs. He pressed his toes under McCree’s thigh to anchor himself. “Or do you want me to stop?”

“Now where-“ he took a rough breath as Hanzo pressed his toes into McCree’s meaty thigh. “would you get an idea like that.” His cheeks where ruddy, staring down at the tangle of their legs. The light from the tv not enough to see clearly, casting harsh shadows.

* * *

 

Jesse fought to keep still. He was sure that if he moved, if he tried to control the speed of this, Hanzo would withdraw. It was surreal it was happening at all. The shy, easily flustered florist grinding his little feet into his thighs. God it felt so good. He ached to press up into it, to find friction on his growing problem. 

Hanzo was torturing him. The look in his eyes pure mischief. He swallowed hard, resting his head back to stare at the ceiling, head spinning. He wanted him. He wanted him underneath him, whimpering and moaning as every inch of his body was kissed. But was he even a bottom? He seemed pretty aggressive right now, feet and legs caressing him. It didn’t mean anything though. Could this all just be tempting him to snap and give in to the desire to kiss that sinful mouth?

“You look overheated,” Hanzo’s smile was clear in his voice. “and tired. Perhaps it is time to call it a night?”

“I’m just fine,” he huffed, trying to calm down. He wasn’t ready for them to part ways. He caught both of Hanzo’s ankles in a hand, pinning them into his leg. “though I think I should return the favor with a massage of my own.”

“what do you suggest?” That pointy nose lifted, looking regal and mysterious. _Like a dark orchid._

Jesse smirked, “I bet arranging all those pretty flowers must make your neck and shoulders real tight?”

“I suppose… that is true.” 

Jesse sat up more, letting his knees fall apart. He patted the front of the couch between them. “why don’t you sit on the floor and i’ll give your shoulders a rub. I’m sure you’ll sleep better once you’re relaxed.”

“As long as you are gentle,” he murmured, sliding smoothly off the couch and putting his back to the couch. “I am… sensitive.”

_Oh I bet you are, baby,_ Jesse was glad Hanzo couldn’t see his face. 

Hanzo pulled his silky hair to the side, showing off his beautiful neck and shoulders. Jesse resisted the urge to whistle, lowering his hands to the warm flesh. It was tense. Tense enough that he was temporarily distracted from his attraction. “you really are tight, Hanzo,” he gave a very gentle squeeze. The shirt sliding under his palms.

“Ah… i… i do get tense, from looking down all day and hunching over the work table,” he agreed after a while. It felt like he was tensing up now. 

Jesse decreased his pressure, just letting the heat of his palms soak into the muscles. The hunger fading into concern. “Hmm, well let me work on them a little bit, you should try to take some time off…”

“I could say the same to you,” Hanzo chuckled, tilted his head up to meet his gaze.

Jesse put a hand over his heart. “Shucks… calling me out,” he did always have tension in his heck and shoulders. He indulged in long hot baths usually to work it out. He returned his hands to Hanzo’s shoulders. 

He gently squeezed the meat of Hanzo’s trapezoids. “this okay?”

“mmhm, that feels good.” Hanzo dropped his head forward. 

Jesse continued the light massage, pulling down and out gently to sooth the muscles. The shirt got in his way some and he shifted it to the side. The v neck t-shirt had some give, letting him slide his hands under. 

Hanzo’s skin was so soft. It was like powdered sugar with iron underneath. He took it slow, using the heat of his palms as much as pressure to ease out the tension. Then he worked his way up Hanzo’s neck, using his thumbs to knead into the pressure points. His hands were strong and steady from endless hours working dough and icing bags.

Hanzo was slowly melting under him, head lulling. Netflix switching to ask if he was still watching but he ignored it for the moment. Hanzo just resting back into his legs and the couch. McCree slid his fingers higher, moving into the shaved back of his head. The scratch and tickle of the short hair making him smile. He always loved how it felt though he looked terrible with a shaved head himself. 

A soft sigh drifted up to him, letting Jesse know he was doing a good job and he moved his hands to run through that silky hair. It was cool and slippery, cascading through his fingers. In the blue light of the tv, it looked like silver. Rivers forming and spilling over again and again. He loved playing with his partners hair.

The quiet eased over them, just enjoying the warmth and presence of each other. Jesse couldn't get enough of hanzo’s hair and Hanzo seemed to melt beneath the touches much like Toast would. Blissfully allowing himself to be adored and admired.

Jesse wasn’t sure when Hanzo dozed off. He had been massaging in peaceful silence, playing with that black hair and tracing the shadow of the buzz down his neck, fingertips dancing lightly over toned traps and nudging at his shirt for access to his back. The snore had caught him off guard, staring down at the florist with an eyebrow raised.

He would not have pegged the man for a snorer. Still, they were kinda cute, huffy and deep. Jesse considered waking him up. It would not be comfortable to sleep on the floor. But he was so cute, face relaxed and peaceful. His cheeks just dusted with pink. Mouth slightly parted.

He swirled some of his hair around his finger, wanting to kiss him awake. Instead, after a long moment, he gently shook Hanzo’s shoulder. 

It didn’t wake him.

He shook slightly harder but the results were the same.

“Hanzo?” he murmured, leaning down. The man still refused to wake. _Such a heavy sleeper_ he chuckled to himself before standing. It took a bit of maneuvering to get free of hanzo’s weight but he was able to. He squatted as deep as he could, glad he was always hauling 40 pound bags of flour and sugar around. 

The man was solid, very little if any body fat but compact enough that he was easy to maneuver. Jesse lifted him in a bridal hold, Hanzo’s head lulling against his chest. Sweet thing too exhausted to wake even as he was carried down the hall to the guest bedroom.

Jesse tucked him in on his side, pushing that beautiful hair out of his face. Hanzo stirred slightly but after a moment, stilled. He could swear he could see a smile on the smaller man’s lips. Maybe he was having good dreams.

“sweet dreams, sweetheart,” he whispered, lightly brushing his thumb over that sinful mouth. “I hope you stick around for breakfast…”

He left the guest bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

 

 

 


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Unbeta'd as always

Sunlight drifted over Hanzo’s body, warming him through the quilt. He was deep asleep, phone on silent as the alarms when off and Angela’s furious texts poured in. When had the man slept this long? It had been years. He burrowed deeper into the blankets, mattress ridiculously soft. He rubbed his face into the pillow, scratching a distantly felt itch. 

Down the block and over, Angela was storming around the shop, a conscripted Fareeh putting flowers into vase with an amused smile. Below them, Lena and Lucio bustled around the part time cook busy with the breakfast rush. The world loud and demanding, but muffled by the bubble of happiness and peace found in Jesse’s guest bedroom. 

The scent of something delicious wafted under the door. Followed by a white tipped cat paw. Toast batting at nothing as he looked through the small gap. His belly sitting on the wood floor next to him. The mews started soft and pleading. Hanzo pulled the quilt over his head, refusing to wake fully. He drifted in and out of sleep, trying to ignore the quiet sounds of cooking somewhere down the hall. And the increasingly demanding meows from outside the door.  

Bleary eyes finally opened, taking in his strange surroundings. Horrible painting of cowboy boots with a lasso and cactus around them on the wall. A bedside table with a lap that had a shade covered in a horses print. Was that a pair of spurs converted into coat hooks by the door? 

He sat up slowly, groaning to find himself in his dirty work clothes still. Belt buckle digging into his stomach and jeans askew on his hips. He felt gross. Hair sticking up crazily and eyes crusty. Wrinkled shirt digging into his armpits. He needed a shower and fresh garments.  

The baker’s guestroom didn’t have an on suite. Just a closet that was half open. Hanzo rose to inspect it, hoping to find a robe. He could ask Jesse to borrow his shower, surely that would be okay? He had mentioned that his assistants sometimes used the room when they worked late.  

The clothes must have belonged to them. One fit for a tiny waif of a person, probably Lena that he had met the day before. The other set was not much bigger though obviously male. He sighed, closing the closet and looking down at himself. He didn’t want Jesse to see him like this. It wasn’t exactly sexy to look like you got hit by a truck. 

Could he sneak to the bathroom and get freshened up? He chewed on his bottom lip, standing in front of the door to the outside. Toast was mewing excitedly and touching his socked feet with his paws. Weird little baby. He listened intently, hearing a low voice singing in Spanish down the hall, probably in the kitchen. 

He eased the door open, stealing a nervous peak. Toast rushed in, rubbing against his legs and getting in his way. The thing was trying to alert his master that someone new was there. At least it wasn’t a dog barking. He crept down the hall, the bathroom door opened slightly. Jesse didn’t seem to notice that his cat was going insane meowing. 

He slipped inside, trying to shut the cat out. The cat refused, looking up at him with big blue eyes. The door was pressed lightly into his side, threatening to squish him if he didn’t move. The cat had no fear, purring furiously. 

Hanzo sighed, opening the door enough Toast could squeeze through. The cat flopped on his feet. “Toast,” he murmured in Japanese, crouching slightly. “You must be very quiet, please do not tell your papa I am in here.” The little Siamese nuzzled his ankles, holding on to it with both paws. “good boy,” he grinned, scratching behind one dark ear.  

If he would ever get a cat, he hoped it would be one like Toast. So loving and eager to be a part of his owner’s life. Hanzo somehow wasn’t surprised when Toast followed him to the shower. Or surprised when he shucked his pants to the floor, that Toast climbed into the warm pile. He dropped his shirt over the cat’s back to keep him warm and stepped out of his black boxer briefs. 

He was quick to get the water going and into the hot stream. It was chilly and he avoided touching the smooth stone tiles. The water felt so good though, cascading down his chest and middle, dancing off his muscled thighs. He soaked up the warmth, creeping forward to let it rain down his head and drip down all sides.  

There were several shelves full of product too. One that was obviously intended for a woman. The other two shelves seemed more neutral. One with product for afro textured hair. That must be Lucio’s and the last… a dove bottle of bodywash in peaches scent and shampoo and conditioner of the same type. No wonder Jesse always smelled so good. 

With a guilty look, Hanzo squirted some bodywash into his hands and began to wash off as best he could. He didn’t dare use Jesse’s loofah and hadn’t thought to look for a wash clothe. It made the shower feel more sensual than he wanted, rubbing himself clean. Keeping his thoughts pure was far harder as his hands drifted down his stomach and hips.  

The feeling of being watched drew him away from sinning. Toast was sitting on the edge of the shower between the fabric curtain and the clear vinyl one. Staring. Right into his soul. Hanzo covered himself, flushing at the sudden intrusion. Why did this cat want to risk getting wet to stare at him? At his most vulnerable.  

“Shoo,” he poked him with a wet finger. The cat mewed and tried to grab it with his paws. “Toast…” he chastised, wondering if Jesse endured the same attention. He tried to ignore the cat since he wasn’t interested in leaving. It made him self-conscious.  

When he finally felt clean, he stepped out of the shower into the steamy room. There was a folded towel over a bar that he helped himself too. He toweled off, Toast batting at the edge of the towel constantly. Even tugging on it with his claws and Hanzo wrestled it back.  

The thought of putting on his dirty clothes was so distasteful, he stared down at them. He refused. But the alternative was embarrassing. He just couldn’t do it. There was one other option. 

\-- 

Jesse sang to himself as he mixed up the pancake batter. The bacon cooking down in a skillet off to the side. He just hoped Hanzo liked breakfast. He had hashbrowns set out and eggs. The batter was setting up a bit, just about perfect to start cooking. He had thought about doing some French cuisine or fresh pastries but in the end, the comfort of simple had called him. 

Of course, there was also a fresh berry compote simmering. And homemade whipped cream in the fridge. He just wanted to impress Hanzo. Or at least tempt him to come back for breakfast or dinner another time. Preferably both.  

He tested the skillet, perfectly heated and ready to go. A pat of butter went down and he carefully coated it. The first sizzle of batter going down made him smile. The radio on the window sill above the sink playing soft romantic tunes. He loved this Spotify station, especially for lazy mornings. 

The shop below was running smoothly without him. He checked his phone periodically, not entirely able to disconnect from the anxiety of running a business. But god dammit, he was trying. Lena and Lucio had been slightly peeved he’d decided to take the day off until Lena had put two and two together. Then there was nothing but teasing and asking if they should bring up coffees. 

Jesse was almost tempted to for the coffee. But he could make his own when he had to. The coffee pot brewing away. It wasn’t anything fancy but it would get caffeine into their systems. He could vaguely hear Toast mewing down the hall. The cat could be so demanding for attention. He just hoped that Hanzo didn’t find it too annoying. 

He hummed as he flipped the first flapjacks. Perfectly golden brown with a crispy edge.  

He loved cooking breakfast. When he got to share it, it was even better. He scratched his stomach absently, apron protecting his sleep shirt. He hadn’t bothered to change into something fancier. The sweatpants riding low on his hips. His hair wild and fluffy. He’d splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth but otherwise, he was just going for a natural charm. 

Partners in the past had chided him for his scruffy ways. He had given up trying to appear fancier than he was.  

He shimmied his hips, dancing in place as the song picked up. The throbbing beat urging him to keep moving. He wanted to go out dancing again. Something spicy and latin or just bouncing on the dancefloor of a club with a hottie on his arm. Or in his lap, whatever fit the beat. 

Speaking of a hottie, he could hear the soft tip tap of bare feet behind him. “G’morning Hanzo,” he turned around, skillet of pancakes in hand. 

He almost dropped it, eyes widening at the glorious sight before him. Hanzo’s hair was glistening and damp, falling over his face and neck. Fresh face pink from the heat of a shower. But what really made him shake was what Hanzo was wearing. 

One of his shirts, too big for him and hanging down to his mid thighs. A pair of his checkered flannel boxers peaking out the bottom. 

“I… hope this is okay,” he fiddled with the edge of the shirt. “My clothes reek and I…” he was looking at his feet, hair hiding half of his face.  

Jesse struggled to get his mind into safe waters. Hanzo in his clothes, still looking sleepy and so soft. Inviting him to take the lead. He resisted, keeping the hunger out of his eyes. “Nothin’ to it, Hans,” he set the skillet down carefully. “It looks good on ya. My pants too big?” 

Hanzo nodded. He had such delicate lithe calves and feet. It was so surprising compared to his built shoulders and muscled thighs. _Chicken legs_ _._ He bit back a laugh, looking back to the stove. “Hope you’re hungry.” 

“Starving.” 

“Perfect,” he chuckled, gesturing Hanzo to come up to his side. “How do you want your eggs?”  

“Scrambled?” the man eased up to him, peering over the full stovetop. “you have done so much. I hope this is not on my account.” 

“I’m happy t’do it, nothing is better than cooking for someone,” he slid another stack of pancakes onto the waiting plate. He popped it into the oven to keep warm while he started cracking eggs into a bowl.  

“I’m honored.” 

The cool touch of a hand on his arm made him shiver. “I’m honored t’have you eat my food.” He stepped to the side, hips brushing against Hanzo’s side and rump. “gotta get the seasoning,” he kept his eyes up. Hanzo was pressed into the counter at the waist. He was warm and giving under him, hands bracing on the countertop.  

He fished down the onion powder and garlic, chili powder and cumin and the standard salt and pepper. He took longer than he needed, savoring the heat of Hanzo’s ass against him. The man didn’t resist but he was careful not to grind into it.  

The desire was strong but they were both hungry for actual food. He put his mind back to cooking, having Hanzo help him with some of the smaller tasks. It was easy. And comfortable, moving around each other, laughing and teasing. Toast lazing in the window sill observing everything smugly. It wasn’t long before they were sitting down at the little table by the window over looking the street. 

They chatted while they feasted on pancakes and eggs with crispy bacon and hashbrowns on the side. Hanzo downing almost as much as McCree with gusto. The man looked like he hadn’t had a real meal in weeks by the amount alone.  

Jesse laughed, reaching over to spear a bit of Hanzo’s berry compote soaked pancake.  

“Don’t you dare,” Hanzo snipped, blocking it with his own fork. 

Jesse raised an eyebrow. “But you weren’t even eating it.” 

“I’m saving it for the last bite.” 

“Whys that?” he asked, settling his weight on one elbow on the table. His own plate was empty and sitting on the floor where a very happy Toast was polishing it. 

Hanzo worked on finishing his scrambled eggs, that were drowned in hot sauce. Some was on his bottom lip, they were stung from the heat and full. Jesse waited, sipping his coffee and harassing Toast with his foot. 

“I prefer to end my meals with something sweet,” Hanzo supplied, licking his fork before moving over to the last bit of pancakes. The whipped cream melting under the heat of the compote, a sticky sweet mess. “and this is the perfect way the end a meal.” He popped the bite into his mouth, eyes closing in pure enjoyment. 

Jesse swallowed, watching with too much longing as Hanzo savored the mouthful. 

“I’m flattered ya like my cooking so much.” Jesse slide a hand across the table. Hanzo’s free one gracefully lounging to the side. He brushed his fingers over it in question. “I bet you’re just as sweet as that last bite.” 

Hanzo blushed, looking down at where their fingers touched. “you are too charming, Mr McCree.” 

Jesse stopped his hand, fingers hovering as he tilted his head to the side. “Should I stop being charming?” He was ready to pull back, to try to get into a purely friendly mindset. All that had to happen was Hanzo not want to flirt anymore. 

The silence drew out, Toasts purrs the only sound. 

“Hanzo?” he asked gently, leaning forward. The man’s hair was in his face again. He needed to buy him some new ribbons. 

“I… did not… wish you to stop,” he murmured, the sound almost too soft to be heard. 

\-- 

Hanzo’s heart was beating fast, loud in his ears. He really didn’t want Jesse to stop his shameless flirting and teasing. He wanted to be charmed in every way. He wanted Jesse to keep chasing him at that slow steady pace. 

He had almost lost it when Jesse had pressed into him to get the spices. He had wanted to press back into his hips so bad. To feel Jesse hardening through those revealing sweatpants. He had stolen more than a few glances, eyes furtively checking out his package. It looked big and he could imagine what it would feel like inside him. 

He put his head in his hands, wanting to run out the front door to avoid dealing with his issues.  

“you okay, pardner?” Jesse was kneeling next to him, a hand hovering over his shoulder.  

“I am… I am fine,” he huffed, face burning. He glanced down, noticing how tight his boxers were pulled over his groin. He looked up and away quickly. “Just, too much hot sauce.” He coughed delicately, not meeting Jesse’s eyes. 

He stood up, stumbling a little. “water,” he made his escape, sliding off to the kitchen to refill his cup from the tap. He was a little shaky, gulping it down and resting his weight on the counter. Jesse didn’t follow him and he was very thankful for that. He couldn’t be tempted right now. 

“I can lay out some draw string pants for you, if you want?” 

Hanzo turned, relieved Jesse was willing to change the subject. It was late already. Angela would be extremely pissed that he hadn’t called to tell her he wasn’t coming in till later. “Unfortunately, I do believe I must take my leave.” He eased away from the counter, worrying the edge of his borrowed shirt. He had an extra set of clothes at his shop that he could change into. 

“Sure thing,” Jesse was grinning happily. He looked too much like a puppy. His hair all fluffy and wild. “I’ll grab you some, be big but should stay up.” He motioned for Hanzo to follow him as he headed down the hall.  

Hanzo followed obediently, sure that it would be fine. He would get harassed and chewed out by his assistant and friend and teased relentlessly for showing up in another man’s clothes. He deserved it though. 

McCree was digging through his closet, occupied. Hanzo took the chance to snoop in his room, browsing the books set up on a shelf. Mostly sappy romances and westerns with a few books on equestrian care. He wasn’t surprised after seeing the guestroom. He wondered if McCree had been a horseman at some point. Maybe even a cowboy.  

The framed pictures suggested he might have been. Jesse had been lean in his youth with a scraggily beard. The youth had pierced ears and a six shooter on his hip. It almost looked like one of those cheesy pictures you could take at western museums and amusement parks.   

“Here ya go.” He found his arms suddenly full of a pair of black sweat pants and McCree at his shoulder. “That’s me back when I ran in a rough crowd. I was just a young punk in deep with bad people before I got adopted by this old couple.”  

He shifted to lead Hanzo over in front of a different picture. A gray haired couple sitting on a front porch swing. The woman looked middle eastern, with a strange tattoo under one eye. The man was a giant, ridiculously tall and broad. There was a paddock with horses off to the side.  

“they seem very nice,” he tired to keep the longing out of his voice. “Did you ride horses then?” 

“Sure did, still got all my gear too.” 

Hanzo was pushed to the side a bit by a nudge to the shoulder. “Really, do you still ride?” 

“Every time I can,” he pointed to a picture of a sturdy chestnut gelding with a white nose. “That’s my boy, Gingersnap. Mama McCree and Will let me keep him out with their horses for free. I couldn’t afford to keep him stabled somewhere elsewise.” 

“I haven’t ridden a horse for years,” hanzo mused, looking Jesse up and down. “though, eastern riding is different than your western.” 

“oh yeah?” Jesse seemed doubtful. “hard to imagine you wrangling a horse.” 

“I was a very good rider in my day,” he preened, running a hand through his hair. “Though I do not … lasso and wrangle.”  

“is that a challenge, sweetpea?” Jesse leaned over him, playful fire in his eyes.  

“Perhaps,” Hanzo lifted his nose. “It could be enjoyable even.” 

“any time with you is enjoyable,” he smirked, hand on his hip. “though you’re speaking to a man that owns his own pair of custom chaps." 

"I would like to see that." Hanzo laughed, trying to hide the very real curiosity about whether they were assless or not. 

"I'm a sight to see, that's for sure," Jesse lifted his hands as if to say, look at this body, look at me. Hanzo fought down a chuckle, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Jesse was just so silly and confident and dreamy. "So what do you say, Hanzo? Will you go riding with me?" 

He considered it, wondering if this was a date invitation or just a friendly offer and challenge. He shifted from foot to foot. He wanted to ask for a clarification. He was too afraid of rejection to do it. "Sounds fun." He looked up hesitantly. Jesse's face was lit up, grin making his eyes crinkle.  

"Saturday late afternoon, say around 4?" He found himself clasped by the shoulders. Jesse was practically vibrating with glee. 

"That will work for me." He would have to buy Angela something gorgeous to make up for asking her to take a saturday shift again. He needed to text her, his phone had been going off all morning and it was getting to the point he couldn't ignore it. 

"Yes!" Jesse laughed, shaking him in his excitement. Hanzo was crushed to his chest in a tight hug. To his satisfaction, he fit perfectly against Jesse's broad chest and under his chin. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Jesse's waist in return, squeezing. 

And then he was lifted into the air and spun around. "J-Jesse!" He clung to the bigger man, finding himself suddenly hefted up so his hips were against McCree's chest. He braced his hands on his shoulders, glad the ceilings were high. "Jesse put me down," he was laughing though, dizzy but not from his companion spinning him around.  

"Can't sugar," He burrowed his face into his stomach, "I'm just t'happy." 

"W-Why?" Hanzo wasn't scared he was going to be dropped. Jesse was handling his weight effortlessly. Iron bound arms and broad shoulders holding him. He might not have a six pack but the man was strong as a bull. He was scared that this was going to get extremely awkward. His hips were ground into Jesse's chest, hyper aware he was only wearing boxers at the moment. His package grinding against Jesse's meaty pecs and beginning to waken. 

"Cuz you said says to a date," the man crooned, eyes practically sparkling as he slowly set Hanzo down. 

His legs felt weak, sweatpants still clutched in one hand. "A date?" he felt too hot and embarrassed somehow. He was squirming as he put the sweatpants on. He couldn't meet Jesse's eyes, not with his heart pounding so hard. "I... that sounds..."  

He could feel McCree's gaze on him, the heat of his solid form radiating. He gulped, fumbling with his phone. The push notifications of text messages and emails and voicemails falling off the screen.  

Jesse reached for him, sliding his hands onto Hanzo's hips. There was clear invitation for closeness. He was too flustered to accept it, even the thought of being held in those arms enough to drive him crazy. 

"I... I have to go," he stumbled away, shoving his phone and wallet into the sweatpants. He'd left his socks and shoes by the door.  

"W-wait, I'm sorry," Jesse was following him but not touching. "I didn't mean anything. Just got carried way." 

Hanzo couldn't look at him, frustrated at his own ridiculousness but he just had to get away. Before Jesse realized his shame. The large tent in his sweatpants. He slammed his feet into his shoes. "It's okay, Jesse. I just have t'go." He opened the door and hurried out onto the steps. 

He paused at the bottom, looking up to see a confused and wilted Jesse standing at the top. The sunlight had gone out of him.  

"Sorry," hanzo yelled, dread settling in his stomach. He had already fucked up. He turned before he could make it worse, jogging down the alley and taking the first turn out of sight. 

 


	7. Hasty Exits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this fic, would you do me a huge favor and share it? If you want to see the McHanzo Fan art I do, you can follow my tumblr too. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gunpowderandfletching

Jesse watched Hanzo scamper down the stairs and around the corner, a sense of dread and a fair amount of amusement bubbling up. _He’s too cute,_ he rubbed his jaw absently, leaning against the railing. He could smell the bread baking in the air, wafting up from below him. _Big dick too,_ he had enjoyed feeling his shy friend getting hard against his chest.  

It had been torture to set him down and let him have the space he needed. The man had looked ready to combust and McCree wanted to stoke that fire. But he was content with taking it slow, at least his head was. His body not so much. 

His problem slowly going down in the chill before turning to head into his apartment. The man would be back soon enough. He was sure of it.  

Toast followed him around the apartment as he tidied up. Screaming meows at every turn. He demanded to be petted and loved. McCree ignored him for the most part, putting the dishes in the sink and starting the water. He could deal with them later.  

Toast nuzzled his arm from the countertop. “Down, Toast,” he sighed, pushing him gently off the edge. The cat mewed angrily and jumped right back up. “Toast,” he tried to reason with the cat, stopping down to his level. “Please get off the counter.” 

He was met with happy headbutts, little skull grinding into his jaw. The purrs tickling him. He couldn’t be mad at his little lovebug. He scooped him up into the crook of his elbow. Much like holding a small child. Toast’s exposed tummy swirled with cream and brown fur. His little pooch jiggling as he was carried around. The cat calm even when Jesse stooped to pick up his discarded socks and shoes, putting them back in his room.  

Tiny toe beans patting at his cheek for attention when he got distracted by his phone. Lena had shot him a string of threats and always cheeky questions about his guest last night. He had given her just enough info to satisfy her buzzing curiosity. 

Toast smacked at the phone with his tail. “I hear ya buddy,” he grinned, sliding the phone back into his sweatpants and tickling Toast’s belly. The cat grabbed his fingers, claws just barely catching. He sighed, letting his cat bat his finger around. Now both hands occupied. 

The bathroom door was closed and he had to juggle a little to get it opened. Hanzo’s clothes were on the floor. A wicked smile quirking on Jesse’s mouth as he set Toast down. The cat immediately leapt to the back of the toilet, using it to boost himself up to the window ledge. 

Jesse tried to keep his mind pure as he crouched to pick up Hanzo’s tight black jeans. He held them up to his waist with a low whistle. He couldn’t image getting them on. He was pretty sure they wouldn’t go up to his muscled thighs. They still smelled like him, a mix of musk and oak. Enchantingly dark and masculine. He breathed it in, holding Hanzo’s shirt to his face.  

God the man even stank in a pretty way. He chuckled, rubbing his nose before picking up the black boxer briefs and carrying the pile to the washing machine. Pausing, he fished out the contents of the pockets and tossed them into the small dish on top of the machine. He was always forgetting his things too. 

He tossed the clothes in along with the sheets from the guestbed and a few towels. 

He could always come up from the shop to switch it over later in the day. Just one of the benefits of working so close to home. _Hanzo_ _has to_ _w_ _alk home alone again._ He sighed, not happy with how things had ended with the attackers.  

He needed to make a call. He dialed up an old friend and adopted sibling. “Pharah,” he used her code name, just to rile her up. She hissed in his ear about unsecure channels. “Good to hear from you too,” he chuckled, wrinkling his nose as he went to clean out Toast’s litterbox.  

The cat appeared from the bathroom, trotting after him so fast his belly swung side to side. He was as eager as ever to watch him do it. 

“This is not a good time for conversation,” she rumbled back at him. There was bustling around her, maybe she was in a store? 

“Too busy with secret government operations?” 

“You wear on my nerves. What do you need, I’m busy.” 

He could hear a female voice on the other end, something sweet and warm and… german tinged? “Busy with what?” he teased, scooping poop and dumping it into the litter genie next to the box. Toast had his front two paws in the box, mewing eagerly. Time for his cat’s favorite part. He poured clean litter into the tray and Toast immediately got into it. 

“None of your business.” 

“Is it about a lady,” he went to wash his hands, leaving Toast to dig around. 

“No.” 

He waited, taking extra time to wash his hands.  

“Maybe.” 

“Good to hear, you be sweet to your sweetheart, alright?” He held the phone away from his ear as she bristled and snarled at him, including threatening to tell their mom. “Okay, Okay, don’t go all crazy on me. I was just callin’ to ask if you could look into something for me.” 

She calmed down after that, listening closely as he described what had almost happened the night before. There was some new gang activity in the area and he chewed on his lip as Faraaha told him what she was able to disclose. 

“That is close to where my… friend… works at,” her tone was concerned, rustling drifting into the phone. “I will make a round in the raptor tonight after dark.” 

“Thanks, doesn’t hurt to be careful, right?” 

“Affirmative.” 

The line went dead and he rolled his eyes. She never told him about her love life. He wondered through as he got into the shower, just where her pretty friend worked. If it was in the area, it would make sense why she had been visiting more often. Maybe it was even on the block. He really wished she wasn’t so secretive about everything. He hoped she brought her lady home sometime to meet Mom and Dad. 

He left his phone on the counter, time to clean himself up now.  

He soaped up absently, keeping his mind off the possibility of Hanzo using his loufa earlier. He could call his mom and get the full info. Ana Amari had not been a spy but she might as well have been. She somehow always knew what her children were up to, classified or not. 

He didn’t like to meddle in his sister’s life. She could easily kill him and get away with it for one. Privacy was important to her, maybe to a fault but he couldn’t blame her. Growing up with a decorated military sniper as a mom had been hard. He bet as a young girl even harder. 

The sounds of humming filled the little bathroom as he enjoyed getting freshened up for the day. He preferred to always be a little on the rough side but working with food made that impossible. There was nothing that he loved more than being on a weekend camping trip getting dirty and basking in it.  

Running a hand through his hair, he shrugged. He looked fine. Needed a to trim his beard and get a haircut probably. There was _shaggy_ and then there was _hipster_ and then there was _homeless._ He was lingering somewhere around hipster. 

He tossed on an old johnny cash shirt and loose jeans that rode lower on his hips than they should. He liked how his hip bones still jutted just a little. The front of his stomach too soft to show his muscles. He needed to hit the gym. If Hanzo did want to go further at some point, he didn’t want to get caught looking like a chubby bear. The man was cut as fuck. That much had been clear when he’d carried him to the guest bedroom the night before. 

He could imagine Hanzo pumping iron and sparring in the gym. He caught himself. Was assuming Hanzo knew Karate or judo racist? _Shit,_ he sighed. He was pretty sure it was. At least he hadn’t blurted it out or asked the man directly. He could be an idiot. 

Maybe he could offer to show him a few self-defense moves in chase he needed to walk home alone. Or maybe a shooting lesson, if he was comfortable with carrying a gun. He was a damn good shot, peacekeeper loving placed in a case in the living room. 

The clock on the microwave reminded him he needed to get moving. He went back to the washing machine to grab the items from the dish and stuffed them absently into his pockets. He pulled on a jean jacket that Lena absolutely despised. It had patches ironed on and buttons and some paint from when he’d remodeled his apartment. 

Toast complained while he put on his boots. “I know, Toast-a-da on cia-ba-tta,” he sang to the little cat, pulling him into his lap for one last hug. The cat burrowed in, climbing up his chest to nuzzle into his neck. “Ser un buen ga-to,” he scratched under his furry friends chin before finally putting him down. He eased off the couch and headed for the door before he could get sucked into his cat’s loving gaze again. 

\-- 

Hanzo stopped just around the corner, putting his head in his hands. He was a fucking idiot. So what if he had a boner around a guy he was interested in? It wasn’t like him having a boner meant he had to actually sleep with the man. But what if McCree expected it? 

He chastised himself in Japanese, scuffing a foot against the other. Of course McCree wasn’t the type of guy to take arousal as permission. He had fallen asleep against the man, something that was unheard of, and let himself be carried to bed. He had been awake as soon as McCree had shifted to get off the couch. And savored a very guilty pleasure of being scooped up in strong arms. Tenderly carried to a soft bed and tucked in like something out of a dream. 

Jesse’s hands had never strayed. The touch had never been anything but pure and considerate. He sighed, dragging his hands down his face. He really was a fool.  

The morning sun was dappled over the sidewalk, easing his path to his own shop. The tall trees swaying, new leaves flashes of bright green. He wanted it to be summer. He hated being cold and he hated having to dress in layers. 

He shivered as he hurried from out from under a tree and into the welcoming sunlight. He turned his face up to it, basking in the friendly warmth. This is what he lived for, a sunflower directed to the heat with petals spread and face drenched. 

The beep of a car horn shook him out of it. He glared at the driver before all the color disappeared from his face. Genji. He turned and started jogging away as fast as he could with having to half hold up his pants. 

The black luxury sedan followed him, blasting something that might have been music. His brother’s shit eating grin burning him. The window was rolled down. “Oooooooh Anjiiiiiiiiii,” he cackled, waving the driver to pull over.  

[What are you doing here?] he growled in Japanese. He stopped and crossed his arms, feet planted wide. He had no dignity left and he knew it. 

[Oh just visiting my favorite brother] Genji bounced over to him, lithe and energetic as ever. [Who i am surprisingly proud of] he spread his arms dramatically, gesturing at Hanzo’s outfit. 

[Shut up] he grumbled, sticking his nose in the air. At least he was taller than his brother.  

[Did you get some sweet booty last night?] 

[Genji, I will murder you.] 

[C’mon, you texted me for relationship advice just days ago. I get to know how it turned out.] 

Hanzo pulled up, realizing that he had invited Genji into the mess by asking him how to text McCree. He pouted just a little. He could hardly blame his brother for being interested. [Drive me to the shop and you can come in and have some tea while I work.] 

Genji pumped a fist in the air, ushering Hanzo into the backseat of the SUV with a gleeful smile. [So it went well?]  

The driver looked American and somewhat confused by the hushed conversation. 

[Nothing happened,] he hedged, running his hands through his wild hair. [I almost got mugged walking home last night] 

[What?] Genji grabbed his arm in concern. 

Hanzo fought to roll his eyes. He could take care of himself, at least more than Genji could. [I’m fine, McCree was there and detected-] 

He was cut off by a scream of pure elation, his brother clapping his hands together in front of his heart. [ _Jesse_ McCree?] 

Hanzo realized his error a second to late, eyes growing wide with horror. [No!] he considered jumping out of the SUV to his death.  

[OMG you have a crush on _Jessssssssseeeeeeeeeeee_ ] Maybe he could just strangle his brother. [has he “buttered your biscuits” yet?] 

Heat burned his ears, reaching over to put his hands over his little brother’s mouth. [why must you be so embarrassing?] 

[you’re the one wearing your big beefcake’s clothes.] Genji muttered through against his fingers. And then he licked him. 

Hanzo yanked his hand back with a swear, wiping it on his borrowed sweatpants. His brother was ridiculous. But he preferred his brother this way, laughing and carefree. They had not always been able to be friends like this. 

[Because Jesse invited me to spend the night in his guestroom,] He huffed before directing the driver to pull over in front of his shop. They got out and headed inside. He didn’t know if he needed to pay the driver but his brother didn’t pay it any mind.  

[And then?] Genji demanded, following him like a puppy. 

“Where the fuck have you been,” he was grabbed by the ear and yanked to the side. “I was worried sick about you.” Hanzo yelped, trying to break free of Angela’s vicious grip. “Do you have any idea what we’ve been through,” she released him physically but her glare pinned him down. “Bastion has been worried sick. I was about to call the cops!” 

Genji was laughing and not even trying to hide it. He waved hello and Angela’s anger instantly shifted. “You must be behind this,” she stabbed a finger into his brother’s chest. He just laughed and caught it in both hands. “Don’t try to butter me up with that look.” 

“But Angela, I’ve been gone so long. Can’t you spare me a little kindness?” He batted those big eyes at her. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her cheeks were pink though.  

Hanzo’s eyebrows went up. He was surprised that Angela was unable to refute his brother’s charms. The bastard was too charismatic for anyone’s good. He hoped his brother knew better than to tease her too much. 

“You should have called,” she huffed but seemed to have stopped raging. “And taken your brother home to change. That late of a night?” 

Hanzo nodded, mouth a slim line. “I will change in the back. I apologize for the inconvenience and my rudeness,” he bowed to Angela and made his escape. His eyes on Genji’s begging for his brother to go along. 

He sighed at the quiet of the back room, tension easing from his shoulder. This was his happy place. Nice and tidy, clean and crisp. He grabbed his spare clothes from the little locker and headed into the bathroom to change.  

He folded the borrowed clothes and set them on the work counter. They smelled like Jesse. Even though they had been clean. Pancakes and bacon, something smokey too. He resisted the urge to bury his face in them. He would find time to package them up in a nice bag and write a thank you note and have them dropped off.  

Bastion came into the back room, signing hello. Hanzo signed back and gave a low bow. He knew that his young friend would have been just as worried as Angela. ((I am sorry for my rude behavior)) he signed, hoping he was getting the words right. 

Suddenly warm arms were around him, Bastion pulling him into a tight hug. The young man hid his face in Hanzo’s chest. He was shaking.  

Hanzo’s heart broke, gently stroking the man’s back. He knew part of the computer engineering student’s story. He had come from a war torn country, barely alive and traumatized. The physical damage alone had kept him out of the public for years.  

“I’m so sorry, Bastion,” he held the young man, soothing him as best he could. PTSD could be overwhelming, he knew himself. “I’m safe, nothing bad happened to me. I’m safe. You’re safe.” He didn’t rush Bastion, letting him rest with him for a while.  

Finally, he pulled back, wiping his face on his sleeve. He signed ((I’m sorry. I was just so worried something had happened to you.)) 

Hanzo bowed low again. “Please forgive me,” he stayed low, fighting back his own tears.  

Bastion tapped his shoulder, giving Hanzo time to look up. ((I am glad you are safe)) and he ended it with a series of short whistles. 

Hanzo repeated it back with a weak smile. He really didn’t deserve his employees and friends. Bastion was called back to the front, grabbing the corsages out of the cooler. Hanzo waved him off and sat down to look over the stack of orders that had come in. Most of them were simple enough. His classic arrangements that featured elegant styles and luxury embellishments. 

The work came easy to him, losing himself to the art. The quiet close and comfortable around him, an old friend. He was always more productive when he could focus without any distractions.  

The time of productivity was short lived. Genji bouncing over to him and half laying on the work table. He had a smoothie. Where had he gotten a smoothie? 

[Can I have the keys to your place? I want to go get settled for the night before going out.] 

Hanzo shrugged, reaching for his pocket. His brother usually crashed with him even though he had plenty of money. There would probably be a stranger in it in the morning but after doing the same himself, he couldn’t find it in him to judge too harshly. He wasn’t going to cook them breakfast though. They would go out and Genji take care of them. Maybe he would have his brother stay for some homemade miso soup. 

He froze in the middle of his warm thoughts. His pocket was empty. A shot of worry going through him. He went to the bathroom, ignoring Genji’s questions. It wasn’t there. He checked everywhere, going through his locker and the folded clothes. 

[Shit.] He groaned, dramatically falling into his stool at the work counter. [I left them at Jesse’s.] 

A completely shit eating grin over took his brother’s features. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it's so hard not to post the next chapter right now, i just love these dorks too much and all the amazing comments and support.
> 
> Chapter 8 will go up on thursday.


	8. Dance Your Way into my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments <3 <3 they totally make my everything. I had no idea people would respond to these soft boys so positively. I'm so excited to share this story with you. A certain scene is entirely inspired by Imagine Me and You which is an amazing movie.
> 
> Follow my tumblr for McHanzo fanart. You can talk to me on there and send me art and fic promps/ideas if you want!
> 
> Tumblr: gunpowderandfletching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 will post April 1st, no joke. :)

Hanzo bemoaned his fate. 

Of course he had left his keys. With the hot guy who he had run out on.

“Genji… you go get them,” he huffed, putting his head on the worktable.

“It would be good to see my old friend. We can catch up on some juicy gossip.” Genji lounged on the chair next to him, tea in hand. “something about how my big brother just loves men in chaps.”

“shut up,” Hanzo threw a tulip at him half heartedly. It was amazing Genji hadn’t meddle already. 

“Oooo he does? how scandalous!” Angela laughed, leaning into the cooler to pull out some pre-made arrangements for the front case.

Genji slipped over to help her, offering his arms for the tray of vases. “He does, he is quite the dirty boy.”

Angela snickered, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. 

“Don’t believe anything he says, ever.” Hanzo put his head back down, defeated. 

Genji didn’t seem to mind. “Though with me, i’m a real gentleman,” he swept her a deep bow before dancing off to the front of the store with his burden.

“he’s cute,” she chuckled, coming over to sit next to him. A delicate hand resting on his shoulder. “I heard you left your keys at that baker’s place. Would you like me to go get them for you? I can pick up your normal order of cookie and tea while i’m there.”

It was a very tempting proposition. It would avoid all of the problems that he had made for himself. The shop was bustling too. Was there really time to leave anyway to get his dose of sweetness himself? 

Who was he kidding, he was just embarrassed by his childish behavior. “The offer is very kind, Angela,” he sighed, sitting up and pulling his current arrangement over. “But I got myself into this… I should deal with it. I can go after work. I am sure Jesse is too busy to let me into his place during the day.”

Angela gave him a concerned look, chewing on her plump bottom lip. “Will that put you walking to the train station alone again though? Is that safe?”

“I will be fine,” he smiled over at her, “I am sure I made a bigger deal of it than it really was.” He was not at all sure of that but he would have Genji with him most likely. Between the two of them, they could avoid or overpower most attackers. 

He sighed, thanking Angela for her concern before going to the front. He didn’t trust his brother up there unsupervised. Sure enough, he was flirting with every single person that came up to the counter. It was leading to a fair amount of confusion from the men and fawning from the women. [[brother, you are causing a stir.]]

[[I’m just entertaining your customers]] he grinned over, eyes dancing with mischief. 

[[Don’t you have somewhere to go or do? Don’t you have a job?]] He smiled at the uncertain looking young woman, “how can i help you miss?” He bowed slightly, ignoring his brother.

“Picking up an order? For Sarah?” she fiddled with her shirt cuff. It was a little worn but had once been good quality. 

“I’ll grab it,” he bowed slightly again and went to the back. He remembered this one, smiling fondly as he pulled it from the cooler. A very heartfelt arrangement that he had enjoyed making very much. He just hoped that whoever was gong to receive it was just as enchanted. 

Genji was leaning on the counter, chin propped in his hand. “I am sure it’ll go over well,” he murmured to her, seeming rather serious.

“Your arrangement, Sarah,” Hanzo set the vase down carefully. She looked so anxious, brows furrowed. “I am sure these are for someone very special.” he soothed, taking a moment to tweak one of the stems. 

“Y-yes, I just… I just hope she understands the meaning.” She smoothed her mousy brown hair back before digging in her purse. 

Hanzo gently reached out, stopping her. “Take them, as a gift from me. Young love should be celebrated. I only wish i had been as brave at your age.” 

“Are you sure?” her cheeks were flushed, eyes sparkling just a little. “I… I can’t thank you enough. with these beautiful flowers, I hope she says yes.”

“You’ll have to come tell me the good news,” his heart was swelling, watching the shy little thing hurry off with the riot of flowers.

“What was that about?” 

He jumped at Angela’s question. When had she snuck up on him. Genji was looking at him strangely too, serious of all things.

Hanzo squared his shoulders, nose in the air. “If you do not know the meaning of Lilies, you should not work - or be hovering - in a flowershop.” a dramatic huff sent him on his way to the backroom to work.

He hoped whatever woman received those flowers would say yes to Sarah. Lilies were a risky choice, bold and earnest and vulnerable. Something that struck a cord deep within him.

_I dare you to love me,_ they said with abandon. 

The woman’s bravery inspired him, reminding him to act and take risks when he wanted to falter. He would go himself to get his keys back, even if it mean facing an angry Jesse.

 

-

 

Jesse flicked through his phone, oatmeal lace cooking hanging from his mouth. Always testing new and old recipes, he was happy with this new one. He had taken a picture of it nicely presented on a white plate with a drizzle of raspberry compote and a fresh vanilla bean with a flower. 

Instagram would be satisfied for the day. There was an endless string of notifications and comments wanting him to share his recipes or do more videos of him icing his high end cakes. A naked cake and a Geode cake were at the top of the list to do next. 

He would probably get around to it later, maybe Sunday from his home. He often posted on youtube as well and linked back. He didn’t really get all the social media stuff but Lena had walked him through it enough times. He did like getting to connect to his customers and just getting some feedback. He had gotten a few new clients from it too.

Shifting into a new gear, he got out his cobbler making supplies. The chilly morning had made him crave a little slice of home. So fresh peaches appeared from the backroom and he started washing, peeling and slicing. He had been wanting to make this for a while but it was so self indulgent. It was hard to sell by the piece and really best fresh and hot from the oven. But just one cobbler wouldn’t hurt the bottom line too much.

He hummed to himself, hooking his phone up to an external speaker and opening up Spotify. He found the perfect playlist for his work and started it up. At least while he was alone in the back working, he could listen to all the classic country he wanted. He made sure to try out the new stuff as well but there was just something so soulful about music recorded in the past. 

His precious record keeper was nestled in the window nook in his apartment along with some fluffy blankets and pillows for rainy day relaxing. He wanted one of those now. Just to curl up and watch the rain and listen to the thunder roll under smoky voices. 

He was distracted by his longings, putting the cobbler into the oven to cook and leaning on both elbows on the butcher block countertops. Eyes unfocused as he daydreamed of lazy days with a lover eating sweets and lounging together. Toast warming their feet with his chubby stomach. 

His phone beeped, pulling him back to reality.

He was happy to be back as he looked at the notification. A smile broke over his face, turning around and boosting himself to sit on the counter instead. His cowboy boots, with inserts to make them more comfortable, clicking against the cabinet doors.

//I am sorry for running out this morning. (/n＼) //

Jesse didn’t know what that weird cluster of symbols was at the end but it sent his heart a flutterin’ none the less. //don’t you worry about it, sugarplum// he shot back, forgetting about everything as he waited for a reply. He had to stop himself form doing a little wiggling dance of happiness.

//It was very rude, especially after you made breakfast and made me feel so welcome. and let me pet your adorable cat =^∇^*=//

_god he’s so fucking cute,_ he still didn’t completely understand those symbols. “Hey, Lena… you speak the internet right?”

The little brit zipped past him on the way to the cooler for backup cookie sandwiches. “Whatcha need, grandpa?” she laughed, coming over to him. 

“I’m not that much older than you,” he huffed but tilted the phone to her, blocking most of the text with his finger.

“It’s a kitty face!” she put her hands up to either side of her head, making ears.

“Damn, really?” he shook his head. 

“It’s like the Japanese version of emoticons!” she took his phone, pulling up a browser and taking him to a catalog of them. “Here you go pops, have fun,” she giggled, probably guessing who he was texting before rushing off with the tray of icing and cookie sandwiches. 

//Toast and I were happy t’have you.// he clicked his heels against the cabinets. //sorry if i came on a little strong there at the end.//

The response took longer than before and he was too restless. He shuffled around the back room, straightening supplies and signing a few thank you notes for orders going out in the morning. The feverous energy starting to wear off as the mundane routine of running his business took it’s toll.

He had resigned to waiting till Hanzo got off work to get a text back. There was no reason to assume he would drop everything just to text. There were plenty of days when he didn’t have time to do more than shove a muffin in his mouth and a single bathroom break. 

“Your “Overnight Friend” text you back yet?” Lena snickered, bouncing at his elbow as he kneaded a batch of dough that would become tomorrow’s scones. 

He waved her off, fingers slightly sticky. Kneading scones was always tricky, too little and they wouldn’t stay together. Just a few squeezes too many and they would be dense and tough. These were studded with dried cranberries and orange peel shavings. A light orange lemon glaze would complete them tomorrow morning. These usually sold out before 8 and were featured on his website. 

Lena bounced next to him, never still. “We should go dancing sometime,” she chirped, grabbing a icing bag of heated baker’s chocolate from the bowl of hot water where it was melting.

“I doubt Amelia would approve of that,” he chuckled, patting the mound of dough into a 6 inch circle.

“She’s not into it,” lena spread out a sheet of wax paper and snipped the end of the bag off. “the whole country thing turns her off.”

“Can’t imagine her square dancing or swing dancing or really dancing at all.” he chuckled, dividing the scone into 6 equal triangles.

“Its like this,” Lena mimed holding a wine glass in her left hand and awkwardly shifting her weight from hip to hip while bobbing her head. “no sense of beat.”

“Well i guess, as long as she’s okay with me stealing you for an evening,” Jesse dusted his hands on his apron before extending his hand to the little lady. She finished piping out a chocolate flourish and set the bag down.

“she just hates when i come home and try to teach her the steps.” Lena took his hand, twirling herself into his grip. He moved to the beat, both of them swirling around in time. They danced together frequently before Lena had gotten a girlfriend. It helped both of them to have a partner when going to the clubs. It hurt his heart to turn down ladies and Lena always got hounded by the men. Being able to just focus on the moves and having fun made everyone happier. 

They did a quick step series before he scooped her up, boosting her up onto his shoulder as he turned. His eyes locked with a very confused looking Hanzo Shimada standing next to Lucio who had his head in his hand.

“I… did not mean to interrupt,” Hanzo bowed deeply, face red.

“Aint interruptin’ nothing,” Jesse laughed, flushing not from the exertion. He set Lena down carefully and she bounced away, grabbing Lucio by the arm. She squeaked by Hanzo, leading his other employee back to the front. “Just burning off a little extra energy.” He kept himself from rushing forward, wiping his hands on his apron again.

“It looked… fun,” Hanzo had his hands together, a sprig of hair falling in front of his face. 

“Just a little Swing dancing,” Jesse waved him deeper into the back room. “Keeps me young and a good workout.”

“It seems to be working.”

Heat rushed into his groin. He was glad the worktable blocked him from the waist down. “Well shucks, coming from someone like you, that’s quiet the compliment.”

Hanzo chuckled, such an enchanting sound, and came to join him. He peered at the chaos with a brow raised. Somehow, he had already gotten flour on his black shirt. “Do you dance with women to keep people from talking?” 

“yeah, something like that,” he sighed a little sadly. “I would love t’go to a gay club on a square dance night or something of the like.”

“I assume it must take a long time to learn.”

“Not so much, the basic steps are pretty easy,” he pulled a tray of blood orange flavored cupcakes from the fridge and got some of his signature french meringue icing. “Wanna taste test for me?” he swirled icing into a neat little beehive and offered it.

“Yes, please!” Hanzo’s smile nearly blinded him, eyes crinkling at the corners and nearly closing all together. 

The obscene sound he made a moment later had Jesse griping at the counter. _fuck, why is he so cute,_ he had to look away, thinking of baseball and taxes and what was 12x12 again? 

“Jesse, these are amazing.”

Jesse kept his eyes on his work. That stunning gaze could capture him and never let him go. He would gladly die wrapped in that smile. 

“Glad you could swing by and try them,” he knew Hanzo was really there for his keys but still, he was touched he had come.

“I should make it a habit, if I get free sweets.”

“I’ll give you all the sugar you can handle.”

“i’m quite sure of that.”

A hand appeared in his field of view, lightly touching the back of his right hand. He paused, lowering the icing bag and giving Hanzo his full attention.

“Thank you again, for everything. I… I got in my own head and freaked myself out.”

Jesse covered Hanzo’s delicate fingers with his own. “Don’t worry, Darlin’,” Hanzo was just the perfect height he realized. “I’m not in a hurry.” He started to pull him closer before stopping. “Is it okay if i hug ya?” he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. “i’m always getting in trouble for being too touchy-feely.”

 

Hanzo’s face was burning, heart thundering as he stared at his shoes. God he wanted Jesse to hug him and do more. “I… would enjoy a hug.” he couldn’t look up, afraid he might do something embarrassing if he saw those pretty brown eyes inviting him to fall into them. 

Jesse moved slowly, giving him plenty of time to stop but he didn’t want to. He stepped forward, arms sliding around Jesse’s waist and burying his face in his shoulder. A ripple of surprise went through his companion before he was being wrapped in strong arms.

The press of their chests soothing, finding their breath. The softness of jesse’s stomach begging him to snuggle up. He loved it, that little bit of extra something his baker carried. He felt so real, lived in.

What he wouldn’t give for a blanket, couch and netflix right now.

eyes closed in bliss, he could only nuzzle in closer as he was tucked under Jesse’s chin. He was just the right size to be held. _i have to find a reason to see him again,_ he nudged along Jesse’s collarbone. Strong hands were gliding over his back, setting low on his hips.

“Can i ask a favor of you, Jesse,” he murmured, his own hands tracing the sliver of skin between Jesse’s jeans and shirt.

“Anything.”

Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he was not playing fair but he was a selfish man. “Tonight, after work… can you show me some self defense moves? Just in case? I’d feel better walking to the train station if i could defend myself.”

“Oh darlin’,” he was pulled even tighter. He tried not to squirm, having to go up on tiptoe as jesse straightened. “i was thinkin’ just the same thing. Why don’t you stop by m’place around 6 if you can and i’ll show you some good moves. you can … stay the night again too, if you're still feeling uncomfortable.”

His heart fluttered wildly, just a bit of guilt bubbling up. He hated making jesse actually worry about him but the excuse to get physical around him in a safe environment was just too tempting.

“Sounds like a date,” he pulled back enough that he could see Jesse’s face.

It broke like sunlight through clouds, beaming. “Absolutely a date. I can whip us up something for dinner or get delivery, and we can get to know each other a bit more?”

Happiness bubbled inside him, feeling warm and squirmy and just a bit nervous too. He couldn’t believe he was doing this and yet, it felt so right. His hands wandered under Jesse’s shirt, caressing up his strong back and squeeze at the tight bands of muscle. A happy sound came from above him, a mix of s sigh and moan and Jesse’s weight eased into him.

“You have no idea how good that feels.”

“i have some idea,” he chuckled, pressing into the meat of his baker’s back hungrily. He wanted to feel more of it, devour it. “Though if you are in pain i suggest you see a masseuse.”

“no chance of getting one from a handsome florist?”

“Perhaps, A small chance,” Hanzo smirked, stepping to the side and turning so Jesse’s butt hit the edge of the work counter. It caught him just under the cheek. “though, i am not sure if i am qualified.”

Long fingers danced over Jesse’s chest, easing him back just a bit. He stepped close, between his legs. the bustle of the shop giving them cover, just the two of them in the back, one of his employees could walk back here any moment. 

“B-boy howdy, I’d like t’be the judge of that.” The baker grinning up at him like a confused but eager puppy. 

A blush darkened his face, surprised at how the idea of being caught sent heat straight to his groin. He eased just a bit closer, running his hands up to hook behind Jesse’s neck, their hips flushed. “Only if you return the favor, I have been aching for your hands.”

“these hands?” Jesse crooned, gliding them over his sides. “They’ll melt any tension you have,” they settled on the small of his back, finger tips dipping below the hem of his shirt questioningly.

“just a little lower, seems to be tight,” Hanzo buried his flushed face against Jesse’s neck. He caressed over Jesse’s broad chest, loving how solid he felt against him.

“Ahhh,” he bit his lip furiously, catching the end of his moan and holding it in as Jesse’s hands squeezed his ass. Firm but gentle, he was lifted to tiptoe by strong hands. _this is so wrong,_ he squirmed as Jesse shifting against him. He could feel the bulge growing against his stomach, his own starting to harden as well. 

He broke away, almost falling as Jesse instantly released his grip. He caught himself in time, panting and flushed. He was dizzy from blood rushing suddenly down. “Sorry…” he smiled shyly over at Jesse.

The man looked about to combust, red to the tips of his ears. “No need, Hanzo,” he lifted his hands. “damn… i’ll have plenty t’think about until our date tonight.”

“Me too.”


	9. First Date of Many?

Jesse was walking on air the rest of the day.

He just couldn’t keep still, dancing around the backroom and forgetting that his feet were hurting and back stiff. The delivery truck with 50 pounds bags of flour and sugar and crates of eggs and creams. The strain of muscles reminding him of being alive, feeling strong and virile.

Lena whistled at him, dancing over to hang on his arm. “Lift me!” she demanded, hanging off his bicep as he flexed. He loved showing off, even if he wasn’t romantically interested in her. But then again he would show of to anyone willing to give him attention.

Lucio joined him with the carrying, taking off his heelies’s. “You gonna work late tonight?” Lucio heaved a crate of farm fresh eggs up. 

“Hoping to close a little early actually,” he settled a bag of sugar on each shoulder, letting Lucio lead the way back into the kitchen.”

“He’s got a date,” Lena sang as she passed them to grab two more gallons of whole milk from the back of the truck.

“With that Japanese guy that came in earlier?”

“How’d you guess?” Lena quipped, starting to put away the smaller items.

“There were flour handprints on his ass.”

McCree almost tripped on his own feet. 

The back of his neck burning as he carefully set the bags of sugar down in the stock room. The expectant stares of his friends boring into him. The shelves suddenly becoming far more interesting.

The judgement pressing into him like physical force. He fidgeted it as he straightened some bags and containers of edible pearls and sugared flowers.

“Jesse,” Lucio was standing right behind him. He tried not to sweat. “Who is heeeeeeeee?”

“Just a friend… Who is hot as fuck.”

They both laughed, bubbling conversation starting up as the worked together to get the new stock carried in and put away. It was easy work split up between the three of them and his friends were happy to share their own dating adventures.

The rest of the afternoon swept by, enjoying their companionship and darting around the shop. They all wanted to close up just a little early and get out of there to enjoy their nights. Customers were charming and easy going, taking their sweets and treats. Even the calls were turning out great today, two new jigs that had heard about him from the wedding he’d done and orders for cookies for a big tech convention.

The shop took time to get closed down as always, busy sweeping up and putting things away. Dishes needed to be washed and books updated and all the daily grind. He was fidgeting, restless as the clock ticked towards 6. He wanted to run upstairs and get clean clothes on and light some candles and put on some music and make sure he had remembered to pick up his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor and spray some frebeeze on his sheets and the guest sheets just in case and maybe find that watch Dad had given him when he’d opened the bakery.

A swirl of excitement and anxiety as he bustled around. There wasn’t much time left, a few customers lingering past the closing time. Lena was bouncing, biting her lip and looking eagerly out the window. Amelia was standing on the sidewalk looking casually pissed off as always. The car parked behind her worth more than his business probably. What exactly she did was a mystery to him but Fareeha was always glaring at her when they crossed.

Probably more secret government business and skullduggery.

He hoped Fareeha would have time to go to the place where Hanzo had almost gotten mugged tonight. If he didn’t have a date, he would definitely gone skulking around with his sister with peacekeeper strapped to his hip. 

Lucio skated up to his side, music pumping softly through the headphones around his neck. “I gotta from here, you head out for you date.”

“You’re amazing, I owe ya one,” he slapped the smaller man on the back before rushing into the back room. He tossed his dirty apron into the shop’s hamper, just stopping to grab a small white box with a floral print before heading out.

 

\--

 

“Genji, I am not wearing that.” Hanzo glared at his brother, who happened to be holding up a pink cropped shirt with “Princess” on it. “Where did you even get that?”

Genji looked down at the shirt. And then back up. “What, I love it.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes so hard they hurt. “Not a first date shirt.”

“If you want to get laid it is.”

“Genji!”

His brother cackled, falling back on the bed in a pile of his clothes. “What, take it as a sleep shirt at the very least.”

“I'm not going to stay the night. You are picking me up, remember?”

“Then just wear that,” Genji pouted, rolling to his feet and picking up some of his clothes.

“I can’t,” he put his head in his hands.

“Cuz the handprints,” Genji agreed, having been the first to point them out. 

His ears steamed. He would have to stop wearing black pants around Jesse. Or at least make sure his hands were clean before letting him squeeze his ass in the bakery while giving back his keys. 

“Just help me find something that is nice,” he grumbled, getting up to look his closet again. The color coded shirts and blazers seeming too boring and formal. His collection of tshirts and polos dull and too casual. Though McCree seemed like a very casual person.

“Maybe wear your hair down then,” Genji was holding out a pair of dark red jeans, black V neck with graphic white splatters and a gray moto jacket. The shirt had almost see through bands winding up the arms.

“My shoulders won’t fit in your jacket,” he sighed, wishing that he could wear more of his younger brother’s clothes. He had such an impeccable sense of style. “But I like the rest.”

Genji beamed, laying out his selection and flitting over to his suitcase. “How about a gray cardigan? I have a beanie that will look nice with it, and a Gucci watch? Maybe my doc martians.” 

Hanze ruffled his brother’s hair fondly. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your own date?”

“It’s not a date,” he grumbled, pouting just like he had as a child. “Technically.”

“But you want it to be.”

“God yes.” Genji sighed, pulling out his phone. “But… he’s just so nice and pretty and classy I forget how to flirt when I’m around him.”

“Hard to believe.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“True…” Hanzo chuckled, patting his brother on the shoulder before picking up his selected outfit. “Either way, we’re leaving in 30 minutes.”

“I know… the cars ready,” he sighed, rolling over to put his head on a pillow. “Just go get ready.”

They of course did not leave in 30 minutes. Hanzo couldn’t decide how to wear his hair and then decided to switch socks and then Genji forgot his wallet and came back from the apartment with a stack of condoms and 2 mini bottles of lube.

Hanzo excepted them, eyes closed, praying for patience. [[I’m not having sex with him tonight.]] he switched over the Japanese to protect his privacy since Genji didn’t care.

[[you never know,]] he pocketed his share before leaning back in the leather seat. [[you are spending the night.]]

He avoided meeting his brother’s eyes, turning the condoms over in his hands. [[Am I making a mistake?]]

[[Do you know what you want?]]

[[No]]

Genji shrugged, pulling out his phone. [[Then take it slow, talk to him about it. Make your intentions clear.]]

Hanzo just groaned, putting his head in his hand. [[It’s too awkward.]] And he wasn’t sure if Jesse was a top or bottom or switch. Or what he was into. [[But… you are right. Are you sure you are the younger brother?]]

[[Unfortunately.]]

They laughed, nudging shoulders as they traveled into the city. They both kept the condoms in their pockets, just in case. But Hanzo was definitively not going to sleep with Jesse McCree tonight. It would just complicate things too much. He just wanted one normal relationship.

 

—

Jesse grinned as he opened the door, keeping from dancing just by a thread. “Hello there Handsome,” he stepped out on to the stair landing. “Ready for dinner?”

“I am very hungry,” Hanzo smiled up at him, the cutest little blush on his cheeks. The red jeans were doing amazing things for his legs. Jesse tried not to stare too much but damn it was hard not to want to take him in.

“I was thinking this little Italian place down the block?” he locked up his apartment quickly. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling.

“Pasta on a first date?” Hanzo was leaning back on the railing. “Dangerous.”

“I’m not scared of a little red sauce.” Jesse tucked his keys into his pocket, swaying over to his companion for the evening. “Or getting messy.” He waggled his eyebrows. 

Hanzo laughed, covering his mouth with one hand to hide it. “You are very brave.” 

“Like an outlaw, fearless, rugged, handsome,” he postured, tipping an invisible cowboy hat and offering his arm. “So how about we mosey on outta here?”

A muscled arm hooked through his, easing close to him. Their shoulders rubbing slightly as they went down the stairs. Jesse soaked it in, wanting to savor every moment, every flutter of his stomach and lurch of his heart tonight.

“How was the rest of your day?” he lead them out onto the main street, sticking to the sidewalk. 

“My brother decided to visit me,” Hanzo hugged his arm tighter against the chill in the air. “So it is a miracle that my shop did not burn down and no one ended up in the hospital.”

“Genji still crazy as ever.” 

“Perhaps crazier.”

They chuckled, staying locked together.

“How did you to meet?” Hanzo nuzzled his arm, making his heart to the strangest flipflop.

“he broke into my shop in the middle of the night and I caught him crying and trying to crawl into one of the fake display wedding cakes.” 

“Typical.” He put his head in his free hand. “And you did not report him to the authorities?”

“Nah, poor guy was drunk outta his mind. Guess he just got dumped and the the cake reminded him of his guy.” Jesse rubbed the back of his head. “i ended up breaking out the backup sheet cakes and bottle of whiskey and we drank the night away.”

“I can’t say I am surprised… I think that was Takeshito, they were quite serious and it ended badly and publicly.” Hanzo pulled him to a stop, making him turn to face him fully. “I can not thank you enough for caring for my brother in his time of need.” He bowed deeply, hair spilling in a dark curtain.

Jesse wanted to pull him up, flustered and shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Heh, don’t, you don’t need t’do that.” he carded his fingers through his hair. “Really, anyone would’a done it.”

Hanzo straightened, shaking his head. “You are too humble, Jesse.”

“Now that’s somethin’ i have never heard before,” he laughed, though very pleased Hanzo thought highly of him. He offered his arm again but Hanzo shook his head. Jesse only had a moment to feel disheartened before his hand was captured in Hanzo’s.

“Is this… okay?” 

“Oh, Darlin’,” Jesse kept from squirming in glee, feeling like he was 16 again on the way to the school dance. “This is the best.”

They walked hand in hand down the block, adjusting their strides to fit the other. The city was buzzing with life, couples and families scurrying around with shopping bags. Many walking dogs or biking lazily through the quaint 8th street shopping area.

The restaurant was busy with a young crowd, the two of them sticking out just a bit. Exposed brick walls were covered with ivy and studded with planters overflowing with herbs. Quaint little tables with gingham tables clothes were countered by elegant floral center pieces and candles. 

In the middle of the building the space opened up to form a courtyard of sorts, string lights criss crossing back and forth. The cobblestones and little concrete benches and statues giving it charm. There were couples dancing in lazy circles, others gathered at the edge of one of several small fountains with wine glasses. A small band at the far end serenading the area with lilting guitars and violins.

The steward met them, eyeing their attire a little askance. Jesse shrugged, not caring. “Reservation for two under McCree.” Hanzo was looking around curiously, obviously looking at the open sky above the courtyard but perplexed. There was no cold air coming down from it. 

The stewart noticed and grinned. “It’s a simulated sky live streamed in from the italian countryside near Milan.”

“Beautiful.”

Jesse rested his hand lightly on the small of his companion’s back, guiding him forward to follow the steward to their table. It was off to the side, tucked a bit away in a dimmer corner lit with extra candles. 

The steward took their drink orders and left them.

Jesse smiled over the centerpiece, resting his elbows on the table, chin in hand. Hanzo squirmed in his seat, cheeks reddening.

“What are you looking at?” he reached up to brush his mouth and beard self consciously. 

“Just taking in the best view this side of the atlantic.”

“You flatter me.”

Jesse slide his foot forward, long legs coming in handy, and brushed up agains Hanzo’s ankle. “I’m a straight shooter.”

There was a a slight pause, then Hanzo’s leg was rubbing lightly back into his. “It is the only straight thing about you.”

Laughter burst out of his chest, struggling to quiet it with a hand. Hanzo giving him a very smug look, obviously proud of himself.

“damn,” he chuckled, wiping the corners of his eyes dramatically. “You really are the full package, aren’t ya? Beauty and brains.”

“I believe you left out an attribute.” 

Hanzos calf slowly rubbing over his.

“And what,” that nimble little leg was questing higher, making it harder to think. “was that, Darlin’?”

“Brawn.”

A soft whistle parted his lips as a very well muscled calf deftly pushed his knees further apart. “S-shucks,” a steadying breathe, “I thought i’d be the brawn of our little duo. Looking forward to showing you a few moves later, for self defense of course.”

Hanzo was looking serene, just the redness on his cheeks giving away the fact that his foot was now lightly resting on the rung of Jesse’s chair. “I look forward to it.” he nodded, face taking a more polite expressing as he looked off over Jesse’s shoulder.

He composed himself as much as he could, jeans too tight. The servers set down their pasta dishes and wine glasses and wished them a satisfying meal. Jesse’s hunger wasn’t going to be sated by food alone. He was going to pay every little bit of delicious torture back to his partner. His legs were longer after all.

Plans for pleasure where cut short as a family was seated in the table next to them. The children complaining about being hungry and bored.

Jesse sighed, deflating some as the mood was suddenly turned on it’s head.

Hanzo’s leg retreating to his own side of the table and primly swirling noodles around his fork. Jesse followed suit, digging in with renewed gusto and taking heavy sips of the red wine. 

“what’s your favorite color?” He asked with a grin over the rim of his glass.

“Blue,” Hanzo’s face brightened. “Where did you grow up?”

“New Mexico, close to Santa Fe. Comedy or Horror movie?”

“Comedy if i am alone, Horror only if i am with someone.” Jesse stocked that away, hoping Hanzo was the type to burrow his face into his companion if he got scared. “Favorite thing to bake?”

“Macaroons. How’d you get into flowers?”

“Family tradition, my grandmother taught me. When did you get Toast?”

“Got him from the shelter when he was just a tiny thing, just 8 weeks old.” He pulled out his phone, quickly scrolling through his pictures. Stopping on the one that Hanzo had sent him, looking ready to be ravaged and brought to whimpering screaming climax. He gulped, flicking past it to find a shot of Toast as a kitten. He passed the phone over. “he was just a tiny thing, screaming like a velociraptor at everything.”

“He has not grown out of it.”

“Not really,” he laughed, sliding the phone away. “Do you have any pets?”

They finished their meal asking simple questions, learning about each other without digging too deep. The family friendly atmosphere preventing Jesse from asking what he really wanted to know. It could wait though, until they were alone. The wine flowed freely and the easy warmth only continuing to grow, sharing fleeting hungry looks and stifled laughter.

They plates had been cleared a long time ago, just relaxing as they emptied the bottle of wine. The restaurant lighting dimming, inviting more intimate conversations and closeness on the dance floor. It was much fuller now, couples enjoying the press of bodies and swaying to the live music.

Jesse eased forward in his chair, hand sliding across the table to caress over Hanzo’s knuckles. “Care t’dance, Darlin’?” 

A quick succession of emotions darted across his companion’s face, settling on something between shyness and embarrassment. “I… do not know how to dance.”

“Really?” Jesse chuckled. “Then I’ll just have to teach you.” He stood, guiding Hanzo out of his chair by the hand. 

He shook his head though, stepping close. Long fingers splayed over his chest. “I am… I am embarrassed to dance here. I’m sorry i’m so…” He sighed, hands falling to his sides.

Softness overtook Jesse’s hunger, sliding an arm around Hanzo’s waist. “I just want you t’have a good time.”

“I want to dance with you but… not here, not with so many people watching me step on your toes.”

Jesse laughed, pulling Hanzo into him for a brief hug. “Let me get the check and we’ll head back to my place?”

-

The soft country music filling the space between him and Jesse. He had never thought of country music as particularly romantic but it was melting his worries and insecurities with tenderness.

“This ones easy, just step back, step back, step right, step right.” They were standing just a little ways a part in Jesse’s apartment, table and couch pushed out of the way. “Just put your feet where mine used’to be each time and try to stay relaxed.”

the words were honey, dripping through him. Golden as the candlelight that danced on the table next to them and around the apartment. It softened the harsh edges and blocked out the city just outside the windows.

Hanzo nodded, brow furrowed in concentration. “I… believe I understand.” His eyes found Jesse’s, chocolate pools so soft. Candle light warm on his full lips, high-lighting the start of silver in his beard. 

“Just relax, we can stop if it’s not fun,” Jesse soothed, hands sliding over his shoulders. The touch lingering down his arms to land on his waist. The weight of those heavy gentle fingers making him shiver. He wanted to feel them everywhere. The impossible care the man showed him, pulling out his chair at dinner, the way his eyes asked permission for every touch. He had never been treated so sweetly.

“I am having fun,” he murmured into Jesse’s shoulder, fitting comfortably against him. He pushed just a little closer, their chests brushing with each breathe. He wanted to caress Jesse’s pecs, squeeze the meaty tissue and find out what lay under that soft red flannel. 

“i’m glad, Darlin’.” Jesse found his hand, holding it out to the side. “Now just slide your hand on my shoulder,” Hanzo obeyed, trying to keep his fingers steady. “and now I’ll step back and you just follow my lead.”

He was coiled, waiting for the movement like the beginning of a fight but… it was soft and languid. Jesse’s hand on his hip easing him as they stepped together. The music was going faster than they were, surely it should be faster? 

Jesse kept them slow and steady, back, back, right, right, somehow not running into anything. He began to relax, resting his forehead against the man’s \shoulder, the music full of warm summer nights under the stars. a dreamy peace, breathing slow in time with his companion’s, worries left behind.

Then he stepped on Jesse’s foot.

The man winced, tension going through his whole body.

“I am sorry,” embarrassment flushed through every nerve, trying to pull back. He was captured in gentle arms, both pulling him nearer, nearer. “I’m not good at this.”

“Mm, you’re doing just fine,” Jesse swayed with him, only taking the tiniest of steps.

Hanzo pressed his face into Jesse’s chest, tucked under his chin and out of sight. “Sorry,” he mumbled, fingers sliding up to grip in the front of Jesse’s shirt. The fabric was so soft and warm and smelled of peaches and sugar. 

Jesse’s hands caressed over his back, settling on his hips as they swayed together. It wasn’t much of a dance anymore, the circles small and lazy, just enjoying the closeness. Hanzo could hear his heart beating and feel Jesse’s against his temple. The heat of his skin tempting, so tempting. He wanted to tilt his head, just a bit and steal a taste of warm flesh. Lick those infuriatingly cute freckles scattered down his throat and out of site on his chest. 

Would he divine his fate among those constellations? Following the path down this man’s expanse, exploring every inch and corner as he mapped the skies. 

“You feel so good, Hans,” Jesse’s cheek was pressed against the top of his head. “I can hardly believe you agreed t’give someone like me a chance.”

Confusion fluttered over him, mind spiraling to try to fill in the gaps. “I… do not understand?” He pulled back just a bit, pushing the hair out of his face. He should have brought a ribbon.

Jesse cleared his throat, a hand lifting to card through his messy hair. “I… you’re so beautiful and talented and I’m… just a humble baker.”

“What?” Hanzo looked up at him in disbelief. “You… you are the beautiful one,” he lifted a uncertain hand to cup Jesse’s scruffy cheek. “You have the loveliest smile,” his thumb brushed over those sweet lips, “and the most comforting eyes.” He went to tiptoe so he could gaze into them, those dark chocolate pools. “and just the perfect,” he wasn’t sure of the english word, sliding his hands down Jesse’s throat and chest to ripple over his thick torso. “everything.”

Jesse was looking down at where his hands were in awe. Hanzo caressed over the bit of softness on his handsome baker, sweeping affectionately around to his back. It brought him closer in the process, chest to chest.

_Please kiss me_.

 

 


	10. Fan the Flames

Jesse pulled his handsome florist closer, sliding both hands down to nimble hips. They had slowed to just a sway, feet not moving as soft Spanish guitar filled the apartment. Hanzo eased against him, gorgeous face tilted up invitingly. _God, he’s perfect,_ he could feel the hard press of muscles and sinew, aware of his own softness in the middle.

He could drown in this warmth, in the smell of Hanzo’s hair and neck, beckoning him into unsafe waters. He leaned down, pressing his forehead lightly to Hanzo’s. His voice muffled against his plaid shirt, lips vibrating on his collarbone. “Jesse, tonight has been… wonderful.”

Hanzo nuzzled into him, breathing in deeply. Scenting him like he would a flower. Jesse’s knees were weak, cupping Hanzo’s head deeper into him. The flesh of his neck exposed by his shirt. He ached to feel those full lips against his pulse, to press his own to Hanzo’s throat and mark the flesh with eager bruises and careful teeth.

“I’ve… loved every minute with you, Darlin',” he murmured into silky hair. He couldn’t resist inhaling the musky oak, lips pressing to the streaks of gray at his temple. “I hope I'll get a second date after this.”

Hanzo chuckled against him, nuzzling up to his neck under his ear. McCree’s hands drifted along Hanzos hips, thumbs pushing up the shirt to caress over his hot skin. “For you, Mr McCree,” he stroke along the edge of his jeans, “I can clear my schedule.”

“I'm happy t’hear it,” he crooned, fingers sliding up under Hanzo’s shirt. their eyes finally meeting again, wanting to fall deeper and deeper into Hanzo. “Hanzo…” one hand left the man’s hip to caress his cheek. He brushed a thumb over the smoothness of his cheek. The candlelight turning his pale skin to gold.

“Jesse…” a needy intake of breath, their hips pressing together.

His heart was thundering, overwhelming with a softness and desire for his shy friend. He wanted him, wanted to gaze into dark myserteous eyes and taste those soft lips. the desire to kiss him building, something so perfect about Hanzo’s face tilted up to him. His name on those lips throbbing in his chest.

He brushed his thumb over his companion’s bottom lip, lightly pulling it. God he wanted to kiss him, he ached to bridge the gap and finally taste his Hanzo. Languid eyes gazed up at him, heavy lidded with desire. Sinful mouth parting against his thumb. Warm breath ghosting over his hand, begging to be captured.

There was no way he could be misreading this, Hanzo wanted him just as much as he wanted the florist. He lightly touched his forehead to his date’s, feeling the heat, their breathe mingling. He could smell the heady richness of the red wine they’d shared and hints of chocolate. 

Their noses touched, questing against each other. he longed for more, pressing his lips to Hanzo’s cheek. The scratch of his short beard sending shivers up and down his spine.

Shaky breathes, trembling fingers threading through his hair. He closed his eyes, body filling with light and joy. And tilted his head to find Hanzo’s mouth, hesitating just a fraction away, waiting for Hanzo to close that tiny space.

And then the horrible wet sound of a cat throwing up right next to them startled them apart. Toast was on the rug, vomiting up thick chunky splats. They were in the splash zone. Hanzo screaming as he leap away, bright specks of vomit on his socks and ankles.

“FUCK!” Jesse yelled, Toast coming towards him, walking right through his own vomit. The stink assaulting his nose. A weak mew and then Toast was throwing up again. “I'm so sorry Hanzo, I'm so… so sorry,” he turned to find the man doubled over a trashcan, fist smashed against his mouth. “Oh god, I'm sorry.”

Hanzo’s body shook, rippled and then he vomited everything in his stomach. The wet rasping made the bile rise in his throat. He looked away, covering his mouth as his sympathy gag reflex threatened to empty his own stomach.

Toast padded towards him, leaving wet paw prints behind him. “No, no, no,” Jesse backed away into the kitchen, looking for wet wipes. 

Hanzo was still holding the trashcan, skin sallow with a cold sweat on his cheeks. 

_Fuck…._ the mood was irreversibly ruined and he had chunky cat vomit to clean up.

“I'm so sorry,” he stooped by Toast, wiping his paws clean with a pet safe wet wipe before he tracked it everywhere. Hanzo sank onto the arm of the couch, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I… am sorry,” a weak smile, “I can’t stand vomit… it just makes me-“ he broke off, shoulders hunching as he half heaved.

“Don’t worry yourself, Darlin',” Jesse filled a glass with ice water and brought it over with the wipes. “I really can’t apologize enough for him.” Toast mewed indignantly from next to the vomit before going back to sniffing it curiously. “I… heh… not how i hoped tonight would end.”

“Me neither,” Hanzo’s laugh sent heat through his chest. “Is Toast alright though? It seems… like a lot of vomit.”

Jesse looked away as Hanzo wiped his mouth and hands clean. The trashcan lowered to the floor finally. “He seems okay now, I'll take him to the vet tomorrow if he throws up again.” The cat was at their feet now, looking up with big eyes in a dark face. He licked his chops before stretching his paws up on Jesse’s thigh. “little bastard,” he stooped to pick the cat up, cradling him in the crook of his elbow.

“Hmm, perhaps he is jealous,” Hanzo ran a hand over Toast’s head, “someone else was getting some attention.”

“He is a little attention whore,” Jesse agreed, shoulder brushing Hanzo’s as he leaned on the back of the couch.

“Precious,” Hanzo tapped the white half mustache below the cat’s nose before grimacing. He wiped his fingers on his shirt and then looked down in horror. There was his own vomit splattered along his chest. “oh my god,” he shuddered, holding the fabric away from his body. 

“I'll get you a clean shirt and drive you home, okay?” Jesse tried to lessen the panic on his companion’s face.

“Thank you.”

Jesse swore at the heavens as he went to his closet, cursing everything and anyone who might be listening. The evening ruined and the date ending sour, he would be lucky if he even got a call after this much less a second date. 

The morose thoughts followed him as he got a clean t-shirt for Hanzo and returned to the reeking living room. He would need to clean and open the windows after this. “here…I'm sorry again,” he offered the shirt and turned to give the man privacy. He could hear the tantalizing rustle of fabric, imaging the man arching and flexing as he changed.

“It is alright, Jesse,” a touch on his waist urged him to turn around. “It was not your fault. I still had a wonderful time.” His heart lifted, fluttering as Hanzo rested his head against Jesse’s chest. “But I would like to go home now. Will you walk me to the train station?”

“Of course, Darlin',” he wrapped his arms around the florist, squeezing him gently. “You good t’go now?”

 

 

—-

 

Hanzo flopped into bed an hour later, naked and wet from a very long hot shower. The taste of vomit scrubbed out by multiple brushings and half a bottle of mouthwash. He hated throwing up more than any other type of sickness. And to do it in front of his date, that was even worse. 

_stupid stomach,_ he sighed, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. Things had been going so well too, they had almost kissed. He would have loved to taste the sweetness of mcCree’s mouth, his skin and feel those large hands on his body. A frustrated sound bubbled up in his throat and came out as a groan. He wanted it so bad! He wanted to be pressed into the sheets, face buried in a pillow as McCree held onto his hips and really just —

The front door opening cut off his lust filled imaginings. He didn’t want to talk to Genji right now. The sound of giggles and hushed voices drifted to him and he quickly covered his ears. He did not need to hear his brother making out and possibly fucking someone in the room next door.

He dragged on sweats and Jesse’s shirt and opened his laptop. He would find something cute to watch and forget about his own missteps in dating. Headphones gave his brother privacy as he settled in for the rest of the night. 

The bed was cold and achingly empty as he fell asleep to the sound of happy couples in love.

He didn’t hear from McCree the next day, checking his phone constantly between arrangements. The bustle of the day blurring together as orders came in and flowers went out. The delivery truck showed up early and they spent an hour unloading fresh bunches of flowers and plants as well as boxes of vases and soil.

Bastion helped him today, carrying in the lighter boxes and unpacking the delicate parcels. Hanzo joined him, standing across so they could sign easier. ((You have been quiet today, are things okay?))

Bastion sighed, eyes cast down as he turned a squat ceramic vessel in his hands. the sun coming through the open back door with a fresh breeze. The springtime cheerfulness not seeming to affect the young man though. 

He eventually set the vase down. ((I met a girl and she’s so beautiful but… I don’t think she would like me.))

((Why do you say that?)) he set a spring of lilac and began to build an arrangement around it.

((Because she is so charming and outgoing and strong. I met her when Angela and I went out dancing with Fareeha. She is one of her friends.))

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile, wondering if Angela was making progress with the Egyptian woman. ((Did you dance with her?)) A twine of longing shot through him. He should make an effort to go out with his staff more. Dancing seemed like it might be more fun than he had thought.

((No, I was too shy,)) he covered his face with his hands, tanned skin going red. ((she is so big and beautiful.))

((What is her name?)) 

((Orisa,)) he signed quickly, eyes bright at the memory of the woman. ((we texted during the night, she is so sweet))

((You should text her now then.))

((Do you think so? What if she was only being polite?))

((You will never know if you don’t try)) he sagely advised, tying a silk ribbon around his vase and setting it to the side. Bastion was blushing still but pulling out his cellphone. Hanzo decided to take his own advise, holding the vase in one hand as he went out to put it in the front case. They would be opening any minute.

He pulled up his messages and found Jesse’s, hoping he wasn’t going to come off as an idiot. He had thrown up in front of the man and gotten vomit on himself. The debate on what to say raged as he got the storefront ready for the day. Tidying up the shelves and facing the shelves that had small gifts and extra vases. 

In the end, he was saved from having to make up his mind by the ping of his cell.

//Good Mornin’ beautiful// his stomach flip-flopped, holding his phone to his chest as he thanked the gods. The bell above the door dinged as the first customer of the day came in and he slipped his phone into his apron pocket.

“How can I help you today?” He grinned, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

“Need something for my wife that says ‘I'm sorry I'm a fuck up and don’t leave me please’?” the young man laughed, probably not more than 30.

“I may have something,” Hanzo returned to behind the counter, pulling out a selection of flowers. “Purple Hyacinths, they mean Please Forgive me.” He added some greenery, building up the bouquet.

“They're beautiful… i think she’ll like them,” the man leaned on the counter, sunlight glowing around his thick blond hair. “maybe forgive me for forgetting t’pick her mother up from the airport last night.”

“Oh,” Hanzo chuckled, going to add in sprigs of Crocus for cheerfulness. “I hope this will bring your love back into the forefront of her heart.” 

“It’s beautiful, I'll report back if it worked or not,” he laughed, pulling out his wallet and handing over the cash. Hanzo wished him luck with his wife and returned to the case. He would be manning the phones while Bastion took care of their online ones. They did a fair amount through the website nowadays and even some through instagram and facebook.

Bastion came running out of the back room after lunch, signing excitedly. “I am sorry Bastion, please slow down.”

The computer science student shuffled foot to foot and started signing again. ((Big order! Big rush order!)) Hanzo’s sleeve was taken and he was dragged over to the computer. The order intake screen was brought up and Bastion tapped at the invoice excitedly.

A dozen center pieces for a corporate brunch the next morning at an upscale lawyers office. Big center pieces, very elaborate and time intensive. And expensive. It would be a great push to his books. If he could get the order done.

((I have test, I can’t stay late tonight though!)) Bastion’s frantic signing gave him an idea.

“I'll make it work, Bastion,” he hugged his assistant. “We need this to keep up and we’ll be able to hire another employee!”

They worked to get the supplies together and take care of their existing orders and stock the front case. Hanzo would not have time to deal with the mundane arrangements, retreating to the back room to begin his work. He pulled out his cell, a plan already formed as he dialed a certain man’s number.

 

——

 

Jesse couldn’t stop himself from smiling like a loon, holding the package of quiches and cookies under his arm. The evening was cool around him, moon starting to rise and the smell of flowers making him dizzy. Two cups of coffee balanced on top of the box, one with extra cream and sugar.

He juggled them to knock on the door at the back of Hanzo’s shop. It was after hours for both of them and while this might not have been a traditional date, he was getting to see him again. And work late alone in his shop and maybe if he was lucky, he might get to kiss him.

“I'm so glad you could help,” Hanzo smiled from the open door, hair half out of his ponytail, dirt on his cheek. 

“Always ready to be your knight in shinin’ armor,” he stepped past the smaller man, making his way to the work table to set down his burden. “Brought us some snacks and fuel,” he grinned over his shoulder.

Hanzo’s arms were around him the next moment, pulled into a tight hug from behind. Heat scorched through his chest and groin, ass backed up hard into Hanzo’s stomach. “Hey there, i think you got the wrong side,” he laughed, easing the tight arms off his belly so he could turn. He dragged Hanzo tight, accidentally lifting him to his tiptoes. “Isn’t this better, Sugarcookie?”

“Yes,” was mumbled into his throat, Hanzo’s face disappearing into the warm skin there.

_Fuck he’s too cute,_ Hanzo’s hair was soft on his cheek, tucking the man up. The just a little too fast breathes ghosting on his chest, tickling the bit of hair revealed by his v neck. They breathed together for a long moment, the florist going soft and pliant.

_God he’d feel so good under me,_ heat pooling in his belly, an eagerness to take the vulnerability and devour it. Heart beat picking up as they stayed pressed together, fighting the twitching of his cock as it tried to stir. 

“This is nice,” Hanzo’s lips brushed over his racing pulse. “i can’t thank you enough for coming to help me, Jesse.”

Weak kneed, he held onto Hanzo. “Shucks…I'm sure enjoying m’self,” he stoked a hand over Hanzo’s broad back. Fingertips dipping into the planes of his shoulder blade and following the line down. 

A muffled happy noise gave him permission to wander lower. The pads of his fingers rucking up the florists shirt. _He’s got back dimples,_ he twitched forward, hips rocking just the slightest bit. his fingers digging in to force Hanzo tighter against the angle of his hips.

“Jesse,” a whisper pouring into his chest, “you’re making it hard,” a hot breath on his throat, “to think about work.”

“Mm, I’d rather think about you right now.”

“M-me as well, but -

“Business first,” he filled in, reluctantly freeing the smaller man.

Cold air rushing in as they pulled apart. Helping him calm down. 

Their shoulders rubbing as Hanzo showed him what they would be working on. It seemed simple enough, at least what he had to do. Mostly cutting different stemmed flowers down into precise lengths and stripping off the leaves from half way down. There was ribbon to be cut and vases to be prepped with fancy stones and mosses. It was easy enough while Hanzo assembled the arrangements.

“So what’s your favorite flower?” Jesse asked, snipping a stem at the angle Hanzo had shown him.

“Peonies,” a shy smile flitted over his lips, “A symbol of healing. Where did you grow up?”

“Why healing? iffa you don’t mind me asking?” he passed over a clipped flower. “Santa Fe, New Mexico was the closest big city.”

The silence grew between them, broken by the clip of shears. He sipped his coffee and followed it up by a bite of cookie. The crumbs falling to join others. He hummed softly as he worked, letting Hanzo have the space he needed, if he needed it.

“The world, can be a very dark place,” he sighed, shoulder resting against Jesse’s, “and i have seen too much. Too many broken people. I want to believe that there is healing for everyone. Genji and I were once estranged, we lost years of brotherhood and friendship to foolish things.”

“Hard to believe,” Jesse set down the shears, hand sliding to rest lightly on the small of Hanzo’s back. “He talks about you like ya hung the sun in the sky.”

“We have made our peace,” Hanzo shifted closer, hip to hip. “I am thankful we have become friends again. But what about you, what is your favorite flower?”

Jesse considered it, looking around at the elegant and poised flowers and plants. There were plenty that seemed mighty nice but there was something too refined for him. “Can’t say i have one,” he picked up a sprig of green, ticking Hanzo’s cheek with it. “play any sports?”

They passed the hours trading answers and playfully nudging each other with hips and shoulders. It was nice work, following into the methodical steps while Hanzo handled the creativity. He was glad to just be with his florist, continuing their flirting and teasing till past midnight when they finished the last one.

He helped Hanzo put them away in the cooler before they fell into the worn out couch against the far wall in the ‘employee lounge’ area. “I really cannot thank you enough, Jesse… I would be here till dawn without your help.”

Jesse slumped over, settling his back into the slightly lumpy cushions. “Not sure how much i actually helped but, glad t’be here,” he chuckled, letting his head settle against the arm of the couch. 

Hanzo was sitting with his legs drawn up to his chest on the other end, shivering slightly. 

“Cold, Sweetheart?” he shifted to sit up a little. “you can have m’flannel if you want.”

“I seem to be acquiring quite the ‘Jesse McCree’ wardrobe,” he chuckled with a shake of his head. “though for a second date, should you really be taking off your shirt?”

“Darlin', I’ve been wantin’ to do more than that since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“You have controlled yourself very well then,” Hanzo’s hand landed on his knee, squeezing gently. “all things considered.”

“Mm, you testing my willpower?” He sat up entirely, shedding the tired weight. 

“Perhaps,” dark eyes glimmered, somehow looking so sexy with his hair messed up and apron straining at his chest. Biting his lip as if holding back a moan.

Lust snarled through his gut, right to his cock in a rush. He wanted to ravage the florist till he was screaming. Tie him up with that satin ribbon and explore every inch of smooth skin. A quivering mess under him begging for more. Passing out together in a tangle of sweat and muscles, waking in the morning and cooking him breakfast and tasting himself on his lips. 

“You’re a tease,” he murmured, curling forward into Hanzo’s space. Hunger bright and sharp in his eyes.

“Never,” Hanzo ducked his head, hands twisting in his lap.

_Overthinking,_ he eased deeper into his presence, shifting to loom over his little companion. He braced a hand on the arm of the couch, pinning Hanzo in. _no running away this time._

“Hanzo,” he traced the curve of his cheek with callused fingertips. “I want to devour you.”

Wide eyes found his, cheeks dusted in roses. Full lips parted, a breathy sound escaping. It smelled like sugar cookies and coffee. His hand brushed over Hanzo’s jaw, easing his face up. Heartbeat loud, drunk on the dizzying smell. Heavy lidded eyes fluttered closed as a slender hand rose to caress over his neck. A thumb rubbing heady circles on his skin, right over the throb of his pulse.

Desire thrummed in his blood, lust and affection all tumbling into one. 

“Tell me to stop,” he murmured, hand fisting in Hanzo’s messy hair.

“Please don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (๑•́ ω •̀๑)
> 
> Writing the next chapter right now


	11. Turn up the Heat

Hanzo whimpered in pleasure, stinging pain sending heat straight to his groin as McCree pulled his hair into a fist. “Jesse, please,” his breathing quickening with need. The heat of jesse’s bulk burning him up, so close and yet not quite touching. 

“Please what, Darlin’?” Heavy hot words tumbled into his ear and his hips twitched in response. His face pulled up, watching languid eyes rack up and down his body. The baker trapping him with his body.

“Jesse, don’t…” Jesse’s hips rocked into his, thick erection grinding into his hardening cock, “make me say it.” he squirmed, trying to relieve the pressure, trying to get more. 

“Mmm, i just don’t know what you want,” a firm stroke of a hand had him whimpering, “You’d better tell me.”

His head was spinning, blood rushing to the joining of their bodies. He wanted so much, the lust coiling in his throat and choking him. It was only the second date. He couldn’t be doing this, couldn’t let himself drown in the pleasure Jesse promised him.

A large hand wandered under his shirt, sliding up his side leaving a trail of fire. He bucked as Jesse’s thumb flicked over his nipple, biting down a cry.

“What was that, sug?” Firm lips pressed into his throat, parting to taste him. He trembled, struggling to find his voice as Jesse sank his teeth into the joining of his neck and shoulder. A need sound breaking through and it made his lover moan against him. “Tell me, t’kiss you, Hanzo,” the words a brand across his pulse, thumb teasing his nipple to a stiff peak.

“A-aah,” Hanzo tucked his face into his shoulder, “I c-can’t say it. it’s too…embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than the sounds yer makin’?” a swipe of a thick tongue on his neck had him quivering, “moaning m’name?” his earlobe was captured, teased between gentle teeth and swirled by the baker’s skilled tongue. 

Hanzo nodded weakly, head light as Jesse rested his weight fully into the press of their hips. “God!” He whimpered as he was crushed under the burden, forced deep into the couch in a promise of bliss. 

“Not quite,” Jesse rolled his hips, so hard it almost hurt against him. “I wanna taste that pretty mouth so much, baby,” he rocked against him, a hand falling to his thigh. He pulled it up, half around him and pressed deeper. 

“K-kiss me, please,” he couldn’t wait any longer for contact, needing to find the baker’s lips on his own.

“That's it, Darlin,” the hot press of Jesse’s mouth overwhelmed him, tender and sweet. The counterpart to the rough thrust that accompanied it, forcing him deeper into the old cushion. His arms went around the bigger man’s neck, pulling him tighter. His mouth was invaded by a thick tongue, sweeping across his lips and inside to taste him. He was sugary sweet, the bitterness of coffee undercutting it darkly. 

Teeth sunk into his bottom lip and he jerked, hands clawing into Jesse with a moan. “you like that, Hans?” Jesse’s mouth was on his again, hungry and possessive. His tongue seeking to explore every bit of his mouth and his hand was back on his chest, flicking over one nipple and then the other. Spikes of pleasure chasing down his spine, the tightness in his pants becoming painful. 

His head lulled back, shivering as Jesse teased his chest. Firm squeezes making him gasp and squirm, nails scratching down the bigger man’s back. Urging him on as his neck was assaulted with hot wet kisses. The flush of new bruises sucked to the surface dotting along his neck as Jesse lost himself in it.

Heavy breathes loud in the empty back room as they traded kisses, Hanzo managing to press his lips to Jesse’s throat. The flutter of his racing pulse throbbing against his tongue. He lapped up the thick column, sinking his teeth into Jesse’s earlobe before peppering up the fragile shell with kisses.

“Fuck, fuck, Hanzo you’re so good,” poured into his ear like honey whiskey, making his head spin. He wrapped wild hair around his fist, yanking the bigger man’s head to the side as he leaned up, feasting on the supple curve of neck meeting shoulder. 

“I…. I want to hear you more,” he panted, bracing his feet on the cushions and pushing up, slotting along Jesse’s thickness.

“Mm, baby, sweetheart, fuck you make me wanna do bad things t’you,” the baker panted, rolling his hip down into Hanzo’s lap. “I can’t get enough, I wanna taste you.”

 

 

Jesse captured his little florists mouth greedily, tongue sweeping in to caress over lips and teeth. He ached for more, to shed clothes and wrap his mouth around Hanzo’s cock. To hear him come undone, whimpering and moaning and begging for more. His hands busy teasing perky nipples while he started kissing his way down a covered chest. 

“Hanzo, baby, can i take this off?” He murmured, pulling the hem up. A dark trimmed happy trail appeared, sending a spike of need straight to his groin. He had to see more, running his nose along that tantalizing strip to kiss the heaving flesh of his abs. Working the shirt up with teeth and nudges, tasting each new inch with adoration. 

The stuttering stream of whimpers and moans letting him know his partner was enjoying it. It broke into a gasp, hips rutting when his warm lips closed over a nipple. The hefty muscle firm in his hand. He gathered it, squeezing and caressing with the edge of his blunt nail as he lathered the little bud with attention.

Hanzo was panting under him, burning up with a heat that overtook his body. It drove jesse crazy, wanting to have each fiery inch revealed. He popped off the right flushed nipple to go to the left, swirling his thumb through the saliva as it cooled. 

“Hanzo, Hanzo,” he murmured, lips brushing over the hardening nub. “baby, i want you so much, I wanna make you so happy, feel so good,” he accent each word with a slow roll of his hips.

“Mm….mm,” Hanzo had an arm over his eyes, the other hand locked into Jesse’s hair. 

“Darlin,” he tried to slow down, struggling for heated breath. “Sweetheart, talk to me.” He pulled back, taking his weight onto his hands and knees. Hanzo was a mess under him, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, chest heaving and slick with his drool. 

He reached down carefully, coiling his fingers around his darling’s wrist and pulling it away from his eyes. “Hanzo… talk to me, sweetheart.” his pupils were blown wide, heavy lidded eyes barely open. The red on his cheeks striking against dark lashes with swollen lips parted in shallow breathes.

“Please, don’t look at me,” he whimpered, covering his face with his free hand. “i’m so embarrassing.”

Jesse’s heart gave a painful twist, a laugh bubbling up and overtaking him.

“Don't laugh!” a light smack of fists against his chest just making him laugh more. 

“How can I help it, when you’re so god damn cute?” he leaned in, nuzzling gently over bruised and bitten flesh up to his ear. “i wanna just eat you right up, sugarplum.”

“Mm…” Hanzo’s other hand came up to cover his face, fingers trembling.

“But,” he lightly kissed over the column of his hickey covered throat back to his mouth, “i dun wanna mess this up, Darlin'.” he pressed tender kisses over those pouty lips, slow and loving. Hanzo slowly relaxing under him, hands going to caress over his broad shoulders instead. Their breathing steadying together, chests lightly pressed together. He kept his weight and his still hard cock off Hanzo, only wanting to sooth his flustered nerves and enjoy each sweet taste of lips. There was so much to love, tasting hot skin of his cheeks and nuzzle into the scratch of his beard. Soaking up the delicate swirl of Hanzo’s fingers on his back, exploring with lazy appreciation.

“You're so beautiful, Hanzo,” he murmured between placing fluttering kisses on those sharp cheekbones and delicate eyelids. Hanzo’s sounds soft and relaxed drawing out the heat from his groin to his chest. 

“N-no… no, i’m nothing special.”

“I beg to differ,” he grinned into the kiss, shifting to make his way back to that pretty mouth. “This smile makes me weak in the knees,” a feathery soft touch on his full lips, “and this cute nose,” he pressed his own along it before chasing away the tickle with his mouth. “these gorgeous smokey brown eyes.” he pulled back so he could look into them. Hanzo’s fingers roamed under jesse’s shirt, tentatively exploring his back. There was a smile on his face now. “these creative hands,” he captured on in his paw, bringing it to his lips. Kissing each digit softly, caressing over sharp knuckles and pressing the pads to his mouth. “so cute and sweet and smart,” he lavished brushes of his mouth over a delicate wrist, feeling the steady pulse there. “i’m a lucky man t’have a chance to see you this way.”

“You're to charming,” the little florist huffed but it was broken by a soft laugh. “you silly man.”

“Silly for you,” he grinned, swooping down to taste the laugh on those lips. “Silly for everything Hanzo Shimada.”

“You're as sweet as your cookies,” Hanzo chuckled, sitting up a little.

“You're as pretty as your flowers,” he countered, shifting to settle next to Hanzo instead of over him. His jeans still tented but it wasn’t too bad now. “smell as sweet as them too. I feel like a bumblebee… drunk on your nectar.”

“Oh my god,” Hanzo shoved him, knocking him over. “you are the most ridiculous man I have ever met.”

“I’m here all week,” Jesse laughed, pulling Hanzo down onto his chest. “or as long as ya want me around.”

“Mmm, I assume a third date is in our future?”

“Oh Darlin,” he wrapped his arms loosely around his little florist, “you couldn’t keep me away.”

“I do not plan on trying,” Hanzo pillowed his head against Jesse’s chest. He was looking sleepy now, melting against him. “i love how soft you are,” his rock hard abs pressing into Jesse’s belly with each slow breath. “just the right amount to be comfy.”

“Heh, as long as ya like it, i guess i eat t’much of my own cooking,” he looked down, wondering if Hanzo really did find him appealing or just comfortable. He had plenty to offer in the dick department but he wasn’t as fit as he used to be. Hanzo put him to shame in that department and he found himself wondering how he worked out. 

“Mm, I want to eat more of your cooking. I’ve been thinking of those pancakes all week.”

“Really?” he chuckled, hesitantly lifting a hand to stroke over Hanzo’s head. It was cool through his fingers, spilling in inky waves with a kink from where it had been tied up all day. “I'll have t’bring you over a batch of something special tomorrow.”

“Ugh,” Hanzo thumped his head against his chest, pulling his shoulders up in a huff. “don’t remind me about tomorrow.”

“Why’s that?” he didn’t stop caressing Hanzo’s scalp, amused as the man stretched up into it.

“Bastion and Angela both have exams, it’ll be just me the whole day.” 

“Damn, that’ll be a long day,” Jesse squeezed gently at the tense muscles at the base of Hanzo’s neck. “thinking of hiring any more help?”

“I need to start interviewing,” a heavy sigh and then he rubbed his face against one pec. “I hate interviewing.”

“Mm, I know what you mean,” his eyes drifted closed, just enjoying mapping Hanzo’s neck and skull with his fingertips. “I need t’hire someone too. I’m gettin’ too old to be working 60 hour weeks anymore.”

“How old are you?” Hanzo mumbled against his sternum, looking about to pass out himself. 

“Going t’turn 37 in a couple weeks.”

“Ah… i am your senior then,” a weak chuckle and Hanzo was looking up at him through dazed eyes. “I am 38.”

“Hmm, guess that makes you a cougar, going after a younger man.”

“a… cougar?” 

“It's just a sayin’,” he returned to running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. “So old man, you want me t’drive you home?”

“I am very old,” he nodded, not sitting up though. It was hard to think about moving when they were so relaxed and comfortable. “Please take me home before we fall asleep here and wake up feeling eighty.”

“You're right, the wisdom of age,” jesse ran a hand up and down Hanzo’s back lazily. “C'mon, I'll get ya home.”

“Mmm,” Hanzo butted the top of his head gently into his chin. “carry me.”

 

Hanzo didn’t want to give up the heat of McCree’s solid form under him or the gentle caress of Jesse’s hand in his hair. There was nothing as relaxing as someone playing with his hair. He was a limp noodle, wishing he could just sleep on the couch, on top of his baker. 

“If you insist.”

“Hm?” he lifted his head a bit, meeting molten eyes and a lopsided smile. Jesse shifted under him, somehow spilling into his broad lap and into his arms. He was scooped up in a bridal hold. “J-Jesse, I was joking,” he huffed, embarrassed as he was cradled to a broad chest. the man was so strong, holding him with ease. “put me down.”

“I don’t feel like it,” Jesse pressed a kiss to the crown of his head before tucking it into his neck. “Just let me take care of ya tonight, Darlin.”

He started to protest before allowing himself to just have this little indulgence. Cuddling up, feet dangling as he was carried out the back door. It locked automatically behind him with a click. The alley was dark and quiet, the stars managing to peak out high above them. The air cool. It was refreshing on his burning cheeks, pooling into his chest to ease the demanding thump of his heart.

Jesse hummed to himself, swaying from side to side as he took them to the front. Hanzo squirmed a little, the headlights of a passing car illuminating them for a moment. it was so embarrassing to be held like this, like he was precious cargo. but so nice.

He nuzzled into Jesse’s warm neck, planting lazy kisses over his pulse. He smelled like sugar and maybe cinnamon or something musky. It was soothing and he could imaging falling asleep breathing it in.

The truck’s door creaked when it opened and he found himself carefully settled on a worn out seat. Jesse buckled him in with a chuckle, pausing to kiss his cheek. “Let’s get you home,” he tilted Hanzo’s face to his, trailing his thumb over the swollen bottom lip.

Hanzo nodded, leaning into the touches until Jesse left him to go to the drivers seat and start the drive home. The radio played something soft and smooth, lulling him deeper with every note. Jesse’s large hand carefully covered his own, pulling it to rest between them. A warm smile meeting his gaze before the man turned back to the road. This late it was mostly empty, golden in streetlights before giving way to the surreal expanse of highway. It wouldn’t take long to get him home, the directions coming from his own phone when Jesse asked.

He wanted the moment to last forever, fingers intertwined with Jesse’s while moon shown over them. Jesse’s deep voice adding to the radio as he murmured along, just barely audible. It washed over him in amber waves, drawing him nearer with every note. He needed to hear more, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder.

“You have a beautiful voice,” he murmured, eyes fluttering closed. The words didn’t matter as much as being wrapped up in his baker’s sound. he tried to commit it to memory, the honeyed murmur holding him safe.

 

Jesse smiled as he parked the truck in front of the apartment building. Hanzo was asleep on his shoulder, mouth slightly open as he snored. Little huffy sounds and light nuzzles against him. He didn't have the heart to wake the smaller man up, taking his phone and scrolling to Genji’s number.

[[What’s Hanzo’s apartment number?]] he sent it before just easing back. the night air cool through the open window and the radio low. He could sleep like this, just enjoying being next to the man. 

[[32A why do you need it? ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒ ]]

[[Drove Hanzo home and he fell asleep on the way.]] He slipped the phone into his pocket and eased out of the truck cab. Hanzo was limp in his arms, waking up just enough to huff and wrap an arm around his neck. “C'mon sugar,” he made his way inside, taking the elevator up to the third floor and wishing it moved slower. Exhaustion dragged heavily at his shoulders and legs but he didn’t want to part ways yet.

“Where are your keys?” he gently stroked the wild hair out of his face. “C'mon, wake up, Darlin.”

Hanzo pouted, waking up and reluctantly taking his own weight. “sorry, for falling asleep,” he fought back a yawn, covering it with his hand. “i… just got so relaxed.” a slender hand caressing over his chest before digging out his keys. “was i out long?”

“Not too long, just the last bit of the drive.”

The jingle of keys was loud in the deserted hallway. “I am sorry, it was rude of me.”

“Nothing to it,” Jesse rested his shoulder against the doorframe as Hanzo got it unlocked. “Glad t’take you home.”

“I wish I could invite you in but,” he was cut off by another yawn.

“Work in the morning, I understand sugarplum,” Jesse leaned down, pressing his forehead to Hanzo’s. “You get some rest and have sweet dreams.”

“Sweet as your sugar cookies,” Hanzo stretched on tiptoe, arms sliding around his neck.

Jesse’s heart lurched, stomach fluttering as Hanzo lightly pressed his lips against his. Sparks dancing down his spine as he leaned into the kiss, sweet and innocent.

Hanzo pulled back, cheeks flushed and eyes sleepy. “Good night, Jesse McCree… I hope I am in your dreams.”

“Oh Hanzo, you’ll be in the starrin’ role.”


	12. The Terror of Wet Paws

Hanzo wanted nothing more than to lock up and throw himself over the nearest cliff. The day almost half over and it was all he could do to just keep the orders going out. The case was empty. The back cooler in complete disarray. The floor covered clippings and scattered petals. The occasional glimmer marked rhinestones that had somehow escaped his tray. He was putting an ad out for a full time assistant as soon as he could collect his thoughts. Tonight, he would get his laptop out and put it out there. He couldn’t keep the pace up.

The musical chime brought his attention to his phone. Where his phone was he didn't know. It was lost somewhere in the disarray. Thankfully it dinged again if the text was dismissed. He found it this time. It was under a pile of clipped stems on the counter. A grumble pushed passed his lips as he wiped it clean on his crumpled apron.

A smile burst across his face.

He scurried into the back, not wanting to be disrupted while he looked at what his handsome baker might have said. Heat sparked in his ears. just thinking about their hot and heavy tangle the night before, getting taken home like some drunk idiot. He’d just been so happy. 

[[Hey Junebug, i know you’ve got a hell of a day so I’m sending over Lena with some snacks and a thermos of coffee. he’ll be there around 1. Wish i could be there instead]]

_god he’s so sweet,_ he pressed a hand to his mouth, squirming a little in happiness. The ding in the front of the store dragging him away from the bubble of joy. [[ ヽ(･∀･)ﾉ I can’t thank you

enough. Today is hell]] He slipped the phone into the front of his apron and jogged back to the front to help the customer. It was a small plump asian woman, looking bundled up for the dead of winter instead of spring. There was a hair pin with a red charm in her bun. “Welcome,” Hanzo eased out from behind the counter. “I am Hanzo, How can I help you today?”

“Need something that says, um,” a blush crept up her sweet face, stammering a bit. “think of me fondly? Or something like that.”

“Are they for a lover or a friend?” Hanzo went to the mostly empty cooler looking it over. The woman followed him, her boots squeaking on the tile.

“New neighbor and um, um,” she wrung her hands, “Is very nice.”

N _ew beginnings,_ he smiled, day getting a little bit better as he helped Mei find the perfect bouquet to give to the big buff bubblegum girl that had just moved into the other side of her duplex. Hanzo wished her the best of luck in her adventures and she urged him to continue his pursuit of Jesse. He had been bursting at the seams to tell someone about it and it had just come out, all the bright fresh feelings and hopefulness.

It sustained him through the day, barely. That and the supplies the chipper Brit dropped off in a flash, barely staying long enough for a thank you. The bakery was very busy today as well it seemed. It made the lack of reply to his text message easier to bare, not having much time to spend on it himself. 

When it was finally time to close at 8PM, he felt ready to drop. The pain in his feet and calves a reminder that a long walk to the train station still had to be made. The idea of staying on the couch over night was tempting but he knew he would wake up feeling like he had broken his back.

He sighed, resting his head on the cool metal countertop. The day’s mess piled up around him. 

When the door dinged, he wanted to scream. How had he forgot to lock the door at exactly 8 o’clock. “We’re closed,” he mumbled, slowly dragging his aching head up. Everything was hurting. When the fuck did he get so old. 

“Shucks Darlin’, I was just hoping to see you before you left for the night.”

Jesse stood in the doorway, blue gingham shirt tight on his shoulders and meaty biceps. A lazy smirk went straight to his insides, turning them into jelly. He quickly ducked his head, trying to hide the crimson rising. “I am sorry, I could not stand to help one more person today.” He pulled his apron off quickly, tossing it to the counter with abandon. The mess would wait, even if it would make his tomorrow worse. 

“I hope you can stand me for a little bit.”

“Hmm, perhaps for a moment at least,” Hanzo chuckled, the expression chased by a flinch of pain. His feet screamed at him, abused from standing for almost 12 hours.

“I was fearing you had pushed it too hard,” Jesse was at his side in a moment. “i had t’get those fancy shoe inserts once i started workin’ the long shift.”

“I am fi-“ he cut off as Jesse’s hands settled on his hips, studying him intently. He couldn’t keep the intense gaze, remembering every embarrassing sound he’d made the night before. “I will have to get the name of that service and put get an full time assistant immediately.”

“I can think of something for right now though, sugar,” the softness in his voice made Hanzo raise his gaze hesitantly. 

“What do you propose?”

Big paws carded through that sun soaked brown hair. “Well… i wasn’t hoping you’d have a bad day but i was worried you might and i was thinking, what would feel best after a long day.” Jesse’s chest was warm and firm under his fingers, sliding up to gently wrap around his neck. “and i was thinking, if you’re interested, we could go back t’my place and I could give your poor feet and legs a little lovin’?”

He tilted his head to the side, not sure what he was proposing. As much as he might have wanted to pick up where they had left yesterday, he knew himself too much. He would fall asleep immediately. “what is… little lovin’?” he asked hesitantly, twining a lock of thick hair around his finger.

 

_Fuck he’s too cute,_ Jesse bit his lip, lust snarling in his gut. Knowing what sounds that sinful little mouth could make with the right encouragement. That was for another time though, for when Hanzo wasn’t about to collapse.

When the little florist collapsed in a heap, it would be from an endless assault of pleasure. “I was just meaning a massage, help ease the pain.” he lightly caressed the harsh line of Hanzo’s cheekbone, smoothing out a delicate line from tension. 

“Ah, I see,” the sweetest blush creeping to Hanzos’ hair line. “I could not impose on you this way.”

“I’m wanting to be imposed upon,” he pulled his little crumpet up against him. “I was thinking too, maybe you could take the guest bedroom, iffa you wanted too.”

“You are too kind,” Hanzo hid his red face against his shoulder. 

He couldn't resist cupping him closer, fingers threading through the wild mess of hair. It had long since fallen out of the hair ribbon. “I brought m’truck,” he eased the man under his arm, “figured you wouldn't want t’walk any more today.”

“You are too sweet,” Hanzo moved awkwardly against him. He was hobbling.

Jesse helped him along, opening the door for his little sunflower. “I’m just sweet on you,” he leaned down into the cab to ghastly kiss Hanzo’s cheek. It was hot under his lips. “you just relax and let me take care of ya, okay?”

“But what about you? you had a long day too…” 

“You can take care of me next time, Darlin’.”

“Good. I should not be the only one receiving.”

That painful delicious heat shot through him again, holding back a wicked remark by a thread. He gently closed the truck door instead and made his way around to take his own seat. The drive went by in a moment, pulling up in the alley behind his shop. Hanzo didn’t let him open his door, getting their first and Jesse huffed a bit. He liked getting to be an old romantic and doing little things like that for his companion. 

Hanzo made it up to him tenfold by leaning on his arm on the way up the stairs. He had locked up again during the drive over. “Easy there,” he hated seeing how exhausted and plain tuckered out the smaller man was. 

An easy understanding passing through them as he settled Hanzo on the overstuffed couch. “I’m gonna grab my supplies and some beer?”

Hanzo nodded before slumping over on the couch dramatically. His little feet dangling over the arm.

McCree smiled to himself, getting out two craft beers and popping the caps before disappearing into his bedroom. He dug around in his messy, overstuffed closet to find the black box. The contents would be saved for another night, maybe, if he was lucky.

He plucked with a bottle of lavender scented massage oil and a few candles. Hanzo’s gaze was heavy on him, watching as he set the mood for relaxation. In another case, it would have been for seduction.

“Do you like the smell of lavender?”

“Very much.”

“perfect,” Jesse set the supplies down on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen to get the beers. Something wasn’t quite right though, just off.

A strangled scream cracked the air behind him.

 

Hanzo fell off the couch with a bark of pain, scrambling back as a very fat happy Toast looked down at him. “Why are your paws wet?” he looked down at his paw print covered shirt in horror. Hanzo pushed to his feet, staggering into a mass of muscle and almost falling again. Strong arms caught him from behind, steadying him. Jesse was asking him something, the English a blur as the cold liquid touched his skin. The cat had piss paws and had jumped on him. Every inch of his skin crawled, static prickling on his nerves.

He shoved out of Jesse’s arms, stumbling as he dragged his shirt off and sent it flying. Chest rising and falling with each panting breath. “your cat,” he batted Jesse’s concerned hands away, running to the kitchen on pins and needles for legs. There was a sponge with a bristle pad, he dunked it under the faucet. The water so hot it steamed. Jesse was next to him, trying to grab his hands. He shoved the sponge under, hissing as the scalding water splashed up his arm. 

There was dish soap on the edge. The orange liquid squirting out with a wet farting sound. He turned the slathered bristle pad on himself, attacking the damp patches of kitty prints. 

Iron fingers closed around his wrist, dragging it back and suddenly he was picked up and shoved onto the counter. His hands pinned above his head above him. The pull of the cabinet was cold against the outside of his pinkie. Soapy water dripped from the sponge crushed in his hand, running down his forearm and dripping from his bicep to the counter. Droplets of hot water ran down his breast, caught in the canyon of his forced cleavage.

Fierce eyes burned across the small gap between them. Jesse was speaking, voice vibrating in his bones. Baritone schooled into a calming, commanding tone. The sponge was forced out of his fingers. Jesse was so close, forcing his knees open with a terrifying ease. [[Jesse, Jesse your cat, I have to get clean, I can’t take it]] he begged, not realizing he was speaking his native tongue.

He rolled his hips, trying to slink out of the hold on his wrists. Jesse only tightened his grip, stepping to sink his hips firmly between his thighs. “I can’t understand what you’re saying t’me, Darlin,” the larger man’s free hand rose, callused finger pads placing feathery touches along his jaw. “You’re scarin’ me. Look what you did.”

Hanzo followed the baker’s gaze down. The flesh of his right breast was covered in angry red scratches, skin raw from the scrubbing. A thin trickle of blood was mixing with the suds. His gaze followed the trail down, water dripping down his abs and falling into the sharp cut of his hips to disappear under his jeans. Jesse’s groin so close to his he could feel the heat. The man’s stature overwhelming, at the perfect height to press his thick cock into him.

Crimson flooded over his cheeks and down his neck, eyes flicking up to catch the starved look on his companion’s face. The sight of his tongue sliding over his teeth, lips barely parted, went straight to his core. The muscles in his waist and legs fluttering tight in anticipation and a sliver of nerves. 

“Don’t touch,” his heart hammered into his ribs, dizzy from exhaustion and the adrenaline spiking. “Dirty, cat paws piss.”

“Darlin’,” Jesse’s voice was raw, “Toast likes t’play in his water bowl. You’re fine, it was just water.”

“O-oh,” he gulped, a wave of relief sweeping through him. The tension draining out of his body till he was hanging limp from his wrists. “I… see.”

“You okay, lovely?”

“i… am so embarrassed.”

“Don't be,” Jesse leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. “I shouldda warned ya about him.” Warm hands fell to his thighs, finally relaxing his wrists. He slumped forward, head thudding against Jesse’s shoulder. “It’s really okay, I forget you’re not used t’pets.” A gentle paw found the back of his neck, thumb rubbing gently along the hard lines of muscle.

Hanzo pressed tighter, hiding his face into Jesse’s flesh. The smell of sugar and musk flooding down his throat to pool in his clenched chest. “I’m sorry,” the whisper brushed his lips over the bigger man’s pulse, focusing on calming his breathing. 

“Nothing t’be sorry about,” a soft sound ruffled the hair around his ear. “Let me take care of you, I’m gonna carry you t’my room. I’ll lock Toast out.”

Hanzo nodded, arms sliding around Jesse’s shoulders. The press of hands on his hips sent a thrill through him, trying to wake his exhausted bones but he didn’t have it in him. Jesse scooped him up, hands clasped under his ass. 

“You’re like a little koala bear,” the voice drifted down and he just hugged his ride tighter. Toast was following them, mewing in what he liked to think was an apology. It caused a moment of awkwardness as Jesse opened the door, blocking the way with his foot until they were inside. 

The queen-sized bed creaked as Jesse lowered both of them down. Soothing cool sheets whispered over his back and he held on for a moment longer. His wet chest had dampened Jesse’s tight white shirt. Dark hair showing through over his chest.

“You relax, I’ll grab the beers and oil, kay?” 

Hanzo found himself nodding, afraid his voice would crack if he spoke. It was almost a relief when Jesse slipped out. The simmering tension breaking down. He slowly sat up, feeling as if he’d run a marathon. There was still soap on his breast, nipples embarrassingly hard from the chill. He grab a tissue from the bedside table and quickly cleaning himself up. Trying to hide the evidence of his embarrassing freak out. 

Turning his attention was grabbed by a medium sized black box. The lid was off. He started to scoot over, curiosity piqued. The rattle of the doorknob stopped him, quickly pulling his legs up to a tailor position.

Jesse’s gaze went straight to the box and a flicker of tension coursed through heavy muscles. “have a drink love, sorry the place is a mess.” He walked casually over, offering Hanzo a cold bottle and deftly scooping the box up and replacing the lid. It went into his messy closet along with a few discarded clothes from the floor.

The beer was refreshing on his tongue, chocolate and coffee notes playing through his mouth. The alcohol still biting through, strong as most craft beers tended to be. It was killing him not to know what had been in that box. 

_What if he is… into things, weird things?_ Hanzo took another deep pull, trying to hide what he was thinking as Jesse set out the candles and bottle of oil. _Sensual massage oil in relaxing lavender scent,_ the gold script font curling over a mandala only made him more concerned. 

“Look like you’re thinking too hard,” Jesse sank onto the mattress next to him. It dipped under their weight, bumping shoulders. The sweat on the cold glass running down to cling to Jesse’s bottom lip. It disappeared into his beard.

“Perhaps,” he swallowed hard, looking down at his beer. He worried the label with a thumbnail. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

Hanzo sighed, letting his head fall onto the baker’s thick shoulder. “I am… concerned… that you may want to…” He trailed off helplessly, struggling with his thoughts. With his inexperience and rustiness with the world of dating and romance and seduction. Was it still expected that a third date end in sex? 

“Is that what’s got you looking so wilted?” a soft chuckle drew his gaze to that tempting mouth. “Hanzo,” his face was captured in a gentle caress, “I don’t have any expectations t’night. I just want t’be here for you, if I can.” Their foreheads touched lightly, breath mingling. “I have t’admit, I want you, all of you, but I’m not gonna push you. You want t’take it slow,” Hanzo nodded, a bird in his chest, fluttering against the cage. “Then we take it slow, slow as you want baby.”

“You… really don’t mind? You won’t get bored of me?”

“Not a chance, Darling,” his hand was captured in Jesse’s broad one. “I really did just want t’massage your feet tonight. Sorry if I started t’come on too strong.”

“Oh, no,” Hanzo twisted, startling the bigger man. The beard tickled his palms as he held Jesse still. “I..on the counter, I liked it.”

“Didja now?” The smirk gave him life, sending heat to chase away the nerves. “You like it when you got me all hungry.”

“Maybe,” he couldn’t help a teasing smile, looking up through his lashes. “I’m afraid I may be too… “vanilla” for your tastes.”

“Vanilla is a classic for a reason,” Jesse eased in, hands sliding down Hanzo’s sides to his hips. He squirmed into the touch. Too aware of the expanse of his bare skin and the way the cold air affected him. “Though I think blueberry is might fine too.”Hanzo raised a brow but before he could ask, Jesse’s mouth fell to his tattoo. The scratch of scruff sending shivers down his spine. “So sweet,” he kissed over the dragon, following the curve till his forehead butted into his shoulder. 

The press of a gentle hand had him laying back in the bed. The sheets cool, the kisses a molten stream over his arm down to his fingertips. Each pad caressed by firm lips, exploring the creases between knuckles and he begged silently to feel the sticky sweet press of tongue between them. 

Jesse did not let him have what he wanted. The light was golden on his face, eyelashes glimmering as they rested on his dark cheeks. The richness of his skin glowing as he bowed, mouth trailing over the dragon’s head on his wrist and starting his way back up.

Restless energy sparked down his spine, shifting as Jesse scooped his legs up onto the bed and feet into his lap. 

He gasped in pain as Jesse started to ease a sneaker’s laces. “I’m sorry Darling,” sympathetic eyes greeted him before the tie was loosened and his foot freed. Pins and needles danced through his toes and abused arch and heel. Even his ankle complaining as Jesse gently rolled his foot. His sweaty soak disappeared next, leaving him feeling exposed. 

“You’ve got the cutest little feet, didja know that?” Jesse crooned, distracting him with soft touches along his thighs while he pulled the other shoe off.

“What?” Hanzo squirmed, covering his face with both hands.

The second sock came off and he suddenly didn’t remember if he’d clipped his talons recently. How bad were his cuticles?Why hadn’t he painted his toenails. He started to pull back but Jesse didn’t let him.

“Nothing t’be embarrassed by,” Jesse used his free hand to tear open a foil packet and pulled out a wet wipe. It was cold on his sore feet and he jerked. “just a bit more, sweetheart,” Jesse’s firm but gentle grip relaxing him. He began to sink into the mattress again, folding his hands on his bare torso. 

The click of a cap popping up made his stomach clench with desire. It was only oil and he knew that, closing his eyes to ignore the blush on his cheeks. The whoosh of a heated breath into cupped hands curled around him. 

 

—

 

“Hope it’s not too cold,” Jesse’s hands wrapped around Hanzo’s little rabbit foot. It twitched as he began to stroke over the soft skin. The pads of his fingers sweeping tenderly over the top of it, feeling delicate tensions twitchingA moan broke through his lips as skilled thumbs kneaded into the meat of his foot. Jesse hummed in approval, keeping the pressure even and gentle. The weight of his gaze resting heavily on Hanzo’s face, watching the little reactions.

The glistening of his chest hard to ignore, dusty rose nipples perky and inviting. The memory of how they had tasted filling his mouth. What he wouldn’t give to capture them in his lips and swirl the little hard nubs with is tongue. The boneless form of his companion making his mind wander to sleepy Saturday mornings curled up together, long nights tangled together in the warmth of skin to skin.

He pushed up Hanzo’s leggings bit by bit as he massaged higher. Soft sounds of pleasure bubbling up from the florist’s mouth, each low moan fanning the flames in his gut. “that feels, so, so good, Jesse,” dark eyes opened slightly, dazed and unfocused. “please don’t stop.”

Happiness spread in his chest and his hands explored the tight muscles of Hanzo’s calves. They were thick and meaty, especially in contrast to his dainty ankles. “You’ve got the prettiest legs,” he crooned, running his hands tenderly over the sore muscles. “but mind rolling over for me, Darlin?”

Hanzo pouted for a moment, looking blissed out and drugged. “mm…fine,” he huffed before managing to roll over. His head was pillowed on his arms, broad back exposed.

A whistle of appreciation parted his lips, the light playing over the hard planes and supple curve of his spine awakening his lust again. The man was too damn tempting. He trailed his fingers over the soft skin, tracing the line of the man’s spine down to the cute little back dimples.

“Do you like it?”

“Oh Darlin,” he gulped, oil lubed hands spreading along those sexy hips. “youre trying t’kill me tonight aren’t you?”

“Mmmhmm,” a sleepy hum, Hanzo looking over his shoulder slightly. 

“You naughty little tease.”

“Perhaps,” he put his head back down on his arms. 

Jesse’s hands wandered back to his companion’s thick calves, working them with firm strokes. He could knead dough for hours without tiring, the massage nothing. he had to restrain all his strength to keep from crushing the mounds of flesh. The tension had gone out of those shapely legs, the knots loosening and pulling out under his fingers.

“Mmm, higher.”

The muffled words brought his head up and his hands stilled. He tilted his head to the side, trying to read the back of Hanzo’s head. There was only one way to find out. His hands traveled up to the thick, heavenly expanse of the florists thighs. 

“You’re so tense,” Jesse squeezed firmly, grinding the leggings up and down as he teased. Hanzo wriggled a little, appearing as if only getting comfortable. But his long rabbit foot was not pressing into his lap, toes spreading on the inside of his thigh. “this feel good, sugar?”

Hanzo replied with a soft sound low in his throat and a roll of his ankle had Jesse curled over. A whimper of hunger pushing against his teeth. Hanzo was so close to stroking his groin with that wandering foot. Need snarling in his gut, a possessive streak trying to wake. He wanted to claim his vanilla cupcake, mark his neck with bruises and bite marks. Everyone would know that the florist was **_his._**

His hands wandered higher, rolling strokes pulling muscles from his inner thighs out. The leggings thinning out under the pressure. Desire flooding his veins with fire, searing through him. His thumbs brushed against the curve of the bottom of a hard ass. A whimper drifted up to him, the muscles rippling in his thick back.

“Too much Darlin’?” his voice was deep and rough, struggling to keep his dick under control. It was already half hard, straining against his jeans. This little minx was going to be the death of him.

“I didn’t say that.”

HIs cock twitched in increasing interest. Staring at the firm ass just above his hands, the temptation overwhelming. The meat was hot and solid under his fingers. He squeezed lightly, questioning. Hanzo lifted his hips, pressing into the touch. 

It sent his heart racing, thoughts spiraling down to the burning in his guts. He palmed the sweet flesh, testing the resistance in the mattress with Hanzo’s body. He adjusted on the bed, lifting his lap out of the way of Hanzo’s foot. 

“Is something wrong?” Hanzo twisted at the waist, hips pinned in place.

“Baby,” Jesse struggled to keep himself under control. “I don’t want too have t’spend the night on the couch and if you keep rubbing my inner thigh like that, i’m gonna have t’excuse myself.”

“Oh.” Hanzo blinked rapidly, hands drifting to cover his mouth. “Oh, I see.”

Jesse tried out a smile, seeing the wheels turning in Hanzo’s head, probably overthinking again. “Not that i would mind dying from the experience.” 

“Jesse!” a laugh bubbled out and the moment of tension passed. 

“‘Sides, it’s late,” Jesse winced as he looked at the beside clock, “really late.”

“And work in the morning,” Hanzo finished, shoulders slumping.They shared a chuckle, relaxing on the bed. “I suppose… I should go to the guest bedroom.”

His heart gave a twist, watching Hanzo slowly gather himself and start to get to his feet. He wasn’t ready to part ways so soon. The bed already feeling cold without the smaller man. He reached out, fingers sliding down Hanzo’s arm from his elbow to this palm. 

“Stay with me, just for sleep.”

A complex stream of emotions flickered over the beautiful face before settling on something like amusement. “I was hoping, you would suggest it. if you can keep yourself under control,” he smirked, putting a hand on his hip.

“I think I can.”

“Take off your shirt.”

Jesse blinked, pulling back as he looked up at Hanzo. Then down at his shirt, ready to comply. He took his time, pulling the hem up slowly with both hands, arms crossed. He arched into it, easing it passed his jaw and mess of hair. The white shirt went to the floor. He leaned back, resting his weight on his hands.

Languid eyes roved over him. “You are hairier than I expected.” A blush spread over Jesse’s cheeks, looking down at himself. Not sure if it was a compliment or not. Hanzo eased to the edge of the bed. Cool fingertips trailed down his chest into the thick wiry hair. “my big bear.”

Jesse’s heart fluttered, cautiously wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s waist. “Saying you're my honeybee?”

Hanzo nodded, lowering his head to press against the curve of his neck. Giddiness had him laughing, pulling his little florist down into the blankets in a tangle. He pulled Hanzo to his chest, tucking his head under his chin. 

They curled together, trading whispered nothings and breathy giggles, the touches on face and chest growing languid. The candles guttering out as the two men relaxed, soaking up the comfort of skin to skin. 

A longing ache settling in his chest, trying to get as much touch as he could. Hanzo’s breath slowly, soft against Jesse’s collarbones. He couldn’t help himself, running his fingers through inky hair. The sleepy way Hanzo leaned into it did something to his heart that he couldn’t quite name. 

“Jesse,” the mumble was half muffled in his throat.

“Yes baby?” he nuzzled in, kissing his companion’s hair.

“Kiss me goodnight.”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess what naughty things Jesse has in his little black box? (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> UPDATE: next chapter hopefully Wednesday, April 26!


	13. Just a little treat

Jesse woke with a groan, cursing the need for early mornings. Especially when he had an armful of blissfully soft, pliant beefcake snuggled into him. The curve of his body met from knee to chin by Hanzo’s. The bleary and dark room not tempting him and he tucked his head back down. They had ended up sharing a pillow somehow and long inky strands kept tickling his nose.

Hanzo mumbled something in his sleep, wriggling closer.

“Fuck,” he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as a perky, firm ass ground against his lap. The exhaustion in his head not reaching his dick. It was half hard already, just from the smell of the other man. Musky and sweet and something refined that couldn’t be got at the grocery store like where he got his.

The press of warm skin into his chest was almost too good to bare. Heat melding and clinging. Desire crept through his core, urging him to lower his mouth to the gentle curve of the back of his neck.

Fine baby hairs nicked his nose, scraping against his lip as he tilted deeper into it. The little florist’s undercut had grown out some since they first met. So soft as he kissed the valley at the base of his skull.

Careful fingers swept over his companion’s chest, barely keeping himself from tease those beautiful nipples. The so kissable, and bitable and sensitive little nubs calling to him.

He gulped, dragging his mouth away from Hanzo’s neck. He couldn’t do this, they hadn’t talked about it. There was no consent for Jesse to wake the smaller man by wrapping his lips around what he guessed was a thick cock.

His own jumped eagerly at the thought, bobbing between Hanzo’s ass cheeks. What he wouldn’t give to be able to pull down those tight leggings and gulp Hanzo down. Wake him up with greedy slurps, the first sight he would see, Jesse swallowing thick ropes of cum.

Hot breathes gusted over Hanzo’s shoulders, the baker fighting with his base instincts. Praying that they might get to the point where Jesse could bring up the idea. If he was lucky, maybe Hanzo would be into it or give him the chance to win him over to it.

“I’m gonna make you cum so hard baby,” he murmured into the delicate shell of the smaller man’s ear. “you’re never gonna want t’leave.” 

He pressed a kiss onto Hanzo’s cheek before sliding away from him. He was going to get himself in trouble if he stayed any longer. On several accounts.

The darkness spread through the apartment, not daring to turn on any lights as he got ready for work. He kept it down, just splashing water on his under arms and scrubbing his face. He grabbed a clean shirt from his closet blindly, opting to wear yesterday’s pants.

The black box wedged onto the very top shelf drew his eyes. He paused in his routine to throw a shirt over it. They could get into that later. 

Mist drifted through the back alley, promising a dreary day without sunshine. The damp kisses cooled Jesse’s face and brought him down from his fantasies. There was plenty to do that couldn’t wait and he got to work.

Light bubbled in his chest, making him grin as he tied on his apron. Hanzo had stayed the night again. Hanzo had cuddled against him. The little florist had moaned as he worked those cute rabbit feet. 

 

—-

 

Hanzo pressed his hands over his burning face, laying in the dark bedroom as Jesse locked the front door behind him. The words ringing in his ears on a loop. He squirmed, dancing in place in the sheets. A phantom heat burned into his ass and he could still feel strong hands rubbing over his abs and wet lips exploring his neck.

He had almost moaned and given himself away, wanting to see what Jesse would do. Wanting an excuse to give himself over to the pleasure of being caressed and adored. Wanting to give up all control and let his Big Bear take care of him.

His hand wandered down his core, cupping his rock hard cock through his clothes. It twitched in his palm, already leaking at the idea of getting caught in Jesse’s bed. What would the man do, if he found a hard and whimpering Hanzo curled in his bed? Would he push him down on the bed and lead him down the path to release. Take away the anxiety and uncertainty and just seduce him into coming undone all over that roguishly handsome face.

The need churned in his gut, swirling tighter without even moving. His lips parting to moan Jesse’s name as his thoughts ran wild. His big bear would hold him down, covering his chest with kisses and nibbling on his neck, swirl that skilled tongue over his sensitive nipples till he was begging for more.

A rash decision was suddenly made and he rolled out of bed. His hands fell to Jesse’s dirty shirt, bringing it to his face to huff the sugary maple scent deep. It made him harder, palming himself and gently grinding into his hand. 

His phone was on the nightstand. He grabbed it, working himself up to a painful thickness. It took some maneuvering to get the camera angle right, ending up on his back with his hips thrust into the air. The white shirt contrasting against his dark leggings, hand fisted around his cock through his pants. He snapped the pic, hesitating with what to do with it.

It might get him in trouble. As much as he fantasied about Jesse just taking control and making him come undone in a quivering mess, he doubted he had the guts to actually go through with it. At least right now.

He clicked off his phone screen and went to take a shower. Jesse wouldn’t mind it would he? The hot water relaxed the tension in his neck and urged him to start his earlier than normal morning off in the best way.

His cock bobbed proudly under the stream of water, darker than the rest of his flesh with a dusky rose tip. His fingers curled loosely around it, imagining it was a his baker’s massive paw. How would Jesse do it? He started slow, long strokes with a half twist at the end. Water streamed into his mouth as his parted, eyes closing to savor the pleasure building in his gut.

It would be so much better with Jesse in the shower with him, a fat cock sliding up and down the crack of his ass. Just like that morning, teasing the raw power and strength that could be unleashed on him.

Heart loud in his ears, pounding away as he thrust into his wet hand. He needed lube, getting rougher with himself as his need spiraled tighter. It was a tangling cord in his groin, tied around his heaving lungs and heart.

He came in Jesse’s shower, head thrown back in a loud moan. Vision growing dark, struggling to keep his knees locked as thick spurts dripped down the smooth tile wall. The smell of his seed drifting up on thick ribbons of steam.

_God i’m disgusting,_ he whimpered, taking the head of the shower down to try to wash away the evidence. He really shouldn’t have done that. Now that he wasn’t confused by his own lust, he could see everything wrong with jerking off in Jesse’s shower. Watching it run down into the drain and swirl away.

He just hoped that he could hide his guilt.

It hovered over him as he kept to just business. He got dressed, stealing a clean shirt from Jesse’s closet and heading over to his shop. It took all his control not to go hunting for that box, the thought nagging in the corner of his mind as he jogged to work.

He had lost his hair ribbon somewhere, probably in his big warm bear’s apartment. Dark hair blowing in the fresh breeze, sun just starting to come up. The lighthearted warm bubbling up and he couldn’t resist throwing his arms up. He shook his hips, dancing down the street and not even the stressful thought of interviewing for a new assistant could bring him down.

 

—

 

Jesse shoulder checked Lena, making her squeal. He caught her from falling and twirled her under his arm. “Stayed the whole night, Lena, The WHOLE night,” he laughed, picking her up and tossing her in the air. The little brit giggled, twisting through the dance to be caught and put gently on her feet.

“You really like him, dontcha ya, mate?” She bounced in place, kicking up her heels.

“Yes!” he laughed, unable to keep his happiness to himself. The bakery was bustling, selling out hotcakes like hotcakes. The cookies were cooling on the racks in the back and a new chocolate ganache spread over cream puffs. 

“When ya seeing him again?” she asked, grabbing a tray of cheesecake bites with white chocolate drizzle and raspberry compote to take to the street. 

“I don’t know,” he bemoaned, dramatically putting his hands to his face. Bits of flour sticking in his beard. “Between our schedules, it’s hard to get a chance to even talk much less have a real Date.”

“You mean banging the ol’boots?” she quipped, popping a cheesecake bite into her mouth.

“Shut up!” He laughed, pushing her out from behind the counter towards the door. They always did well on Saturdays by giving samples to the steady stream of foot-traffic. 

He did step away from the counter as soon as he could, letting Lucio skate over to cover. He went to the backroom, checking on some decorative chocolate swirls that were hardening. And pulling out his phone and checking his messages. 

“Genji?” he grinned, opening it eagerly.

[[Cowboyyyyyyy, my brother did not come home last night. Are you to blame?]]

Crimson flooded down his face, biting his lip to keep in an embarrassed and yet proud crow. [[I might’a kept him company for the evening.]]

[[Did you treat him right?]]

[[We didn’t do anything, he wants to take it slow.]]

[[Sounds like Hanzo. I need a favor.]]

[[… tell me something that Hanzo is into and I’ll help.]]

He put his phone down, hurrying over to one of the large ovens to pull out a rack of fresh bread bowls for their lunch special. The spring day was going to be chilly and cloudy so soup was up.

When he made it back to Genji, the request was surprising. He quirked a brow. [[What’s the favor?]]

[[Make me the best romantic movie night in picnic basket you can. bring it by 6]]

The rasp of his beard under his blunt nails sounded loud as he considered what that might be. And what the new information of his little honeybee could mean for them. the rest of the day went by in a flash, pausing to dance with Lena and sing along with Lucio to a popular song on the radio.

Putting little sweets and the extra of his pastries and macaroons and chocolates. There was always a little over production or things not quite up to his standards. Mixing in a bottle of champagne from the little drink cooler in his office would make up for that. He considered as the evening started, deciding to put in a small jar of gourmet chocolate syrup and a batch of fresh strawberries.

The last final touch, a glass container of fresh whipped cream. The basket had a cooling pack built into the lid. It would make whoever Genji was with a very happy camper. That much he was sure and the man did know how to bring in the charmers. 

He had almost gotten hooked by the younger Shimada brother when they had first met. It had been a tempting thought and Genji had made sure to let him know just how much he could handle. 

_Thank god nothing happened,_ he bit his lip, waving good bye to his assistants and loading up his burden. It would have made things far too complicated if they had gone farther than one messy drunken kiss and grinding on the dance floor. _Should I tell Hanzo?_ he pulled onto the highway, old truck rattling occasionally.

It would just make things more complicated. 

 

—-

 

Hanzo collapsed into his own bed in the middle of the night a week after seeing Jesse last. Their schedules conflicting as they both handled their business. Hanzo had interviewed several people, hopeful that their background and drug tests would come back clear. He needed help in the shop. He was far too old to be working 16 hour shifts.

A _nd Jesse,_ god he needed to see Jesse again. They had texted frequently, chatting about their days and getting to know little things about each other. Jesse hadn’t finished culinary school, had grown up thinking he’d end up in law enforcement, his mother was a world famous sniper, his sister was working her way up in the state department and his favorite pizza topping was pineapple.

_Disgusting,_ he laughed, just thinking about how much Jesse wanted to cook him that unholy combination and force him to eat it.

The photo from that hot morning in Jesse’s bed lurking in his photos, unsent. He just didn’t have the nerve to open that door. 

Laying alone in a too big bed, his mind kept going back to it. What would Jesse do if he sent it to him at 2AM? It would be a booty call at that point but he wasn’t ready to have his ass stuffed with cock. 

He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. His shoulders and neck were viciously tight. It was giving him a headache. That wasn’t the only thing distracting him from sleep though.

When he finally did fall asleep it was only to dream of the sun shining down on him, his face turned towards it like a sunflower.

HIs alarm seemed to go off as soon as the dream started, catapulting him back to reality. One thing was clear though, from the throbbing in his groin and the mopey lonely feeling in his chest.

He had to see Jesse McCree tonight.

[[I want to see you]] he shot off before hopping through the shower. The ping of his phone making him hurry to get out and get dressed.

[[i want to see you too baby, i got something in mind. why don’t you come over to my place around 6 if you can get away from work?]]

[[Sounds perfect. I can be over at 6]] he tugged a brush through his damp hair. [[Did i leave a hair ribbon at your place last week?]]

The typing bubble popped up and kept going. He watched it, bit of toast hanging from his mouth as he toed on his shoes. He had a lunch tucked under one arm, shuffling to lock up. Whatever Jesse was thinking of sending him, it seemed to give him some trouble.

He was soon on the bus, feet tucked up on the edge of the seat. He propped his phone on his knees. Still no message. He wondered if Jesse was already busy at work, it was prime breakfast time.

The excitement didn’t wear down as train carried him into the city. his headphones pumping in pop, blocking the static-y rumble of people all around him. and making sure he didn’t miss the ping of an incoming text.

The blessed sound didn’t come all morning, or that afternoon. He was beginning to wilt, hiding in the back room. He was still burned out on helping customers. There was just too much to be done if he wanted to leave at 6 to meet Jesse.

They were both sneaking out of their shops just a little early.

He swept up the petals and clippings, dumping them away. The ping had him rushing back to his worktable and digging up his phone. It was from Jesse. 

It was a photo and he opened it curiously. Heat exploded in his groin, shocking him as he grabbed the table for support. It was his hair ribbon, wrapped around Jesse’s paws, stretched tight between them. The reaction startled him, his cock straining against his trousers. He had never really thought about what other uses his ribbons might have. 

His wrists ached, imagining the feeling of satin cool and soft digging into him. 

“Hanzo, you are flushed. Are you feeling alright?” Angela appeared at his side, putting a hand to his forehead. 

“Yes,” he squeaked, trying to hide it with a cough. He put his phone face down on the worktable with a clack. “Just, um, going to head out early.”

“You should, it would not be good to get ill,” she patted his shoulder and moved past him to the cooler.

“Yeah,” he shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to hide his embarrassing problem. His phone beeped again and he couldn’t stop from grabbing it, holding it to his chest. “i’m going to, just go,” he scurried out the back door, almost forgetting to take his apron off.

[[I’m going to use this on you tonight]]

He didn’t pause to reply, jogging down the street to his big bear’s apartment. The cold wind cut through his jacket, urging him to hurry even more. The phone held tightly in his pocket, reminding him of what awaited.

Jesse opened the door with a wide grin, making his eyes crinkle at the corners. It made his heart flipflop. “Hello there Handsome,” he leaned his shoulder against the doorframe. A “Hot Stuff -ing Coming Through” apron gracing his long form. 

“Greetings, Jesse,” he suddenly felt shy, ducking his head. “May I come in?”

“I don’t know, you gotta pay the toil first.”

“Toil?”

“Yup,” Jesse tapped his cheek with a fingertip. “Pay up, partner.”

“I see. I am not one to skimp on a payment,” he giggled, something fluttering in his chest. He leaned up, having to go on tiptoe. His arms coiled around the bigger man’s shoulders. The aching press of his half hard cock grinding into Jesse’s stomach as he pulled that handsome face down.

Their lips met in a soft caress, feeling each other out after a week apart. “Wow…” Jesse’s beard tickled. “I think you overpaid. Here’s your change,” Teeth sank into his bottom and it was sucked into Jesse’s mouth, tongue sliding over it. Hanzo whimpered, holding on for dear life.

The heat building in his gut forcing him closer, flushed chest to chest as they stumbled into his apartment. The door slammed closed and they ended up in the kitchen. Jesse hooked his hands under his asscheeks and lifted.

The counter cold under him and he squirmed. Jesse shoved his knees open roughly, stepping in to grind his hard bulge right against his entrance. his head fell back, mouth parting in a long moan. 

“J-Jesse,” he clawed over the bigger man’s muscular back.

“Hmm, yes baby?” kisses trailed down his neck, winding back to behind his ear. Scratches of beard hair mixing with the wet slather of a hot tongue. “Been thinking of you, so much, got something special for tonight.”

“What… what are you wanting to do?”

“Besides you?” a thrust drew a keen from Hanzo’s chest, shoving his hand over his mouth to try to hold it in. “Just something involving that hair ribbon and something special from the shop.”

“Really?” hands wandered under his shirt, squeezing his hips, making it hard to think straight.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Jesse eased away just slightly, lips shiny with salvia and bruised already. “I made you something special.”

“Something for me?” Hanzo came up for air, pushing his hair out of his face. “I’m touched…”

“Just a little treat,” Jesse’s eyes lit up, mood shifting as he hurried over to the fridge. “just go sit at the table, Honeybee and i’ll bring it over.”

Hanzo did as he was ordered, struggling with a conflicting need for a deeper intimacy and the raging desire to tumble into bed. His back was to the kitchen, hands rubbing on his thighs. He needed to move, heart beating too fast in a delicious tormenting way.

Something soft and cool draped across his face, pulling tight over his eyes. He gasped, reaching up to grab it but his hands were captured. “just relax baby,” his hands were pressed back into his thighs. “I just want to play a little game. I made some new sweets and i want you to tell me how they taste and how it feels on your pretty pink tongue.”


	14. First Tastes

“Aren’t you a pretty sight?“ Jesse crooned, taking a moment to study his work. Hanzo trembled, mouth parting with a shallow breath. “Just sinful,” he leaned down, pausing with the tiniest sliver of space between their lips. “I want to eat you right up.”

“You are, making me blush, Jesse,” Hanzo’s cheeks were ruddy, hand wavering through the air as it searched for him.

Jesse caught it gently. “Don’t make me tie your hands too, Darlin’,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. They smell faintly of lilac.

“I… do you enjoy seeing your partners tied up?”

Jesse blinked, biting his lip as Hanzo’s face turned blindly up to him. “Sometimes…” he slowly scooped a dollop of chocolate mousse onto a small spoon. “If they like being tied up.” Hedging the question as he brought the bite to Hanzo’s mouth. “Open that pretty mouth for me, baby?”

They trembled, sticking together slightly. “What if…” Jesse pressed the spoon tip into his bottom lip and he opened his mouth farther, not speaking as the chocolate sweet invaded his mouth. 

The sight of those pink lips closing around the spoon stem went straight to his groin. The moan that followed it out had him shivering. “Jesse, that is… so good.”

“What were you saying, Darlin’?” he murmured, shifting quietly to stand behind Hanzo. His head followed him blindly, pausing to try to find him by sound. Jesse went silent, just looking over Hanzo’s broad shoulders and back. His legs were open wide under the table, jeans tented. Hands planted firmly on his thighs, clenching and relaxing restlessly.

“I… was just wondering,” a shaky breath, “what you like to do… if your partner is not sure of what they like?”

_Jesus fucking christ_ , he gulped, cock hardening in a rush that left him dizzy. Hanzo’s skin was soft under his fingertips, exploring the sensitive expanse of his neck and throat. They roamed up his jaw and caressed a sticky lip. “I…of course take it nice and slow,” he brushed up a smear of chocolate. “Make you moan and beg for more, find each and every thing that just makes you go crazy till you’re coming just for me.”

Hanzo’s breath hitched, a gulp audible. A hand reached up, finding him blindly and curling into a fist in his hair. “What else?”

“I’ll show you sides of yourself you’ve ever dreamed of,” Jesse twisted to kiss his lover’s wrist, tongue parting to taste the thudding of a rapid heart. “Teach you how to lose yourself in pools of pleasure till you can’t breath.”

“And then?”

“I’ll take you any way you want it, soft and sweet,” he peppered kisses down Hanzo’s muscled forearm, “sensual and romantic till your poor little heart is melting,” his sank to one knee. “and so dirty you’ll be blushing for weeks.” HIs words stirring against a broad chest, watching as little nubs hardened just at the thought. The nipple rising and falling with each breath. “Train that pretty mouth to hunger for my cock,” his tongue stretched out, the florist’s fingers in his hair tightening.

“What else?” the smaller man’s voice trembled, heat pouring off of him in waves.

Jesse smirked, leaning forward to flick his tongue over the sensitive bud. 

Hanzo jerked, knee cracking into the table and almost knocking over the wine glasses. “Sorry, sorry,” he huffed, grabbing it blindly.

Jesse couldn’t stop a laugh, stretching up to claim his companion’s lips. Tenderness flooding between them, slow gently parting of mouths. He could taste the chocolate, tongue invading to steal more for himself. 

As soon as Hanzo relaxed for him, giving in to the demanding force, Jesse pulled away. “more of that later,” he soaked up the needy whine, the sound stroking his cock. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

Hanzo hesitated for a moment, licking his lips. “Very well.” His pink tongue pushed out, arching down.

“You got the sweetest little mouth i’ve ever seen, sweetheart,” his mind flooded with images of sliding his cock over that tongue. The hot wet slick dragging him in as he stuffed Hanzo’s throat. “I just want to pack it full of good things.” 

The florist didn’t answer him, tongue shaking as it stretched further down. “That’s a good boy,” he chuckled, holding onto his control just barely. The delicately formed spun sugar sweet sticking in the saliva. Hanzo pulled it back into his mouth slowly, lips closing to hold it. It would be melting, flooding him with cinnamon and sugar and caramel. 

He slowly rolled it, pressing it into his cheek. It bulged obscenely, stretching out the flesh. Jesse held onto the back of the chair for support, cock twitching against his jeans in an effort to break free. He palmed it, squeezing for a moment of pure bliss. The muscles in his legs clenching, begging to thrust him forward against that mouth.

 

 

—-

 

Sweetness filled his mouth, sticking to his tongue in thick strands. The heat and wetness dissolved it slowly. The flavor seemed so strong, attacking his tastebuds. The blindfold heightening his other senses. Heat poured against his side, Jesse’s hulk curled close. Peaches and cream drifting into his nose. It mixed with chocolate and icing and something darker, muskier that peppered through. 

Dark notes under the sweetness. He wanted more, tilting his head towards his companion, body trembling. He knew he must have looked a mess, face stained berry red and mouth parted. Desire etched into every tensed muscle as he waited for the next touch, the next bite. “Jesse,” he whined, shifting in the chair. He needed something, some friction or reassurance or just a fat cock in his mouth.

“I’m still here sweetheart,” a hand carded through his hair, “just fuck… you’ve got me spun up so bad.”

“M-me too,” he gulped, reaching up to pull the blind fold off. His hand was captured and put back on his leg. “Jesse…”

“Trust me, Sugar,” his mouth was suddenly forced open, something hard and bitter shoving apart his teeth and sliding in deep. He clenched down on it, body quivering. He rolled it with is tongue, tasting something dry and porous like the bottom of a cookie on one side and the other drenched in bitter smooth chocolate. “Or you askin’ t’have these naughty hands tied up?”

Staccato heart beats, loud against his ribs. He ha never wanted to be tied up before, never wanted to be vulnerable like this. He chewed quickly, despite how delicious it tasted. Jesse was his sunshine. His Big Bear.

He slowly nodded, putting his hands together in his lap. He twitched as he brushed the eager hardness of his dick. 

“You sure, Hans?” Jesse’s voice was so warm, dripping into his ear. “Don’t agree t’nothing just because I want it. I want you t’feel safe and have fun.”

“I… want to know what it feels like to be at your mercy, tied up for you,” he was surprised by his own words and the reaction they caused. Lightning snaking down his spine, lurching his heart faster.

“God you’re gonna kill me,” Jesse laughed above him. It made his body feel lighter. “Suck on this while I get something, love.”

A cold hard ball pressed against his closed lips, begging for entrance. He let it in slowly, wrapping his lips around the sucker’s stick. His tongue romanced the surprisingly textured surface. It was rough and powdery and he explored it more thoroughly. Sliding and slipping in gushes of his own drool. 

_Chili powder?_ The soft burn growing in the back of his throat, tickling and tingling. He lapped around it, not using his hands to reposition the ball. There was a sweetness underneath it. The taste mulling on his tongue as he licked at the tip of the orb deepest in his mouth. The chill powder giving way to a watermelon hard candy.

He grinned, knowing he’s tried something like this before. His brother had brought it back from Mexico along with a big bag of other candies and snacks. 

He didn’t hear Jesse coming back, too focused on the heavy weight pressing against his tongue. A silken brush on his right wrist made him jump, pulling away.

“Hey, baby,” Jesse’s hand on his face brought him to the left. The bulge of the sucker clacked against his teeth. Jesse stroked it with a fingertip. “You look so good… why don’t we stick with just the blindfold?”

The thick saliva teased his lips, almost slipping out as he struggled to move the sucker so he could talk. It was pulled out of his grip with a wet pop. He pouted, mouth feeling empty. “I was just startled, I still want to try it.” He ached to know if Jesse was just as hard as he was, how big that pressing need might be. 

A tingling burn on his lips from the chili powder, heightening his awareness of their movement. He swallowed, reveling in the press of them together. Wanting more touch, aching for something in the darkness. 

“Okay baby,” Big paws carded over his hair, sliding down to cup his face. “If you changed your mind, just tell me,” he relaxed into the kiss, Jesse’s lips melding over his like the very first time, temptingly soft. 

He pushed up, claiming that smile. Strong hands pushed him back into the chair, capturing his hands the next moment.

 

—

 

Jesse bit back a moan, watching his love’s face contract with want. Strong arms limp in his grip, completely willing. His head swam with desire, controlling his want, focusing on how his baby was so worked up. So ready and excited for more, to try something new. _Just for me,_ he grinned, heart fluttering from more than the heat in his groin. 

The silk ties were cool between his fingers, hissing softly as they poured through them. His grip was careful as he guided Hanzo’s right hand down to rest on the side of the chair. It trembled slightly but didn’t move. He tied it loosely to the footrest bar, testing the grip. He would be able to move his hand up to just the side of his thigh but not able to touch himself. 

Jesse leaned back, watching Hanzo try out the bound. Powerful arms flexing, making the muscles ripple like water. “not too tight?” he waited for Hanzo to nod before moving to his other arm. He pressed his bulk between thick thighs. The smaller man jumped, hips thrusting into empty air. “Jesse,” he whined his name, tossing and turning.

“Patience, lovely,” he leaned down, breathing in the heated smell of his companion. His nose hovering just out of reach, scenting arousal and pre-cum and that special smell that was just Hanzo.A needy sound poured out above him, testing his resolve. It felt like a hand on the back of his head, trying to force him face down onto that teasing cock.

Somehow he dragged his attention up, hands exploring every rigid muscle in the smaller man’s thighs. Never touching where Hanzo needed it most, trailing down a firm calf to his ankle. It twitched and kicked lightly, making him pause. “Darlin’?”

“J-just ticklish,” he was panting, that ridiculous chest heaving. He needed to taste those breasts, suckle on perky nipples and squeeze it.

“I’ll be careful,” he shifted his grip, tearing his gaze away. He lightly bound it to the leg, giving him room to shift before moving to the next leg. It was hard not to tickle him though, by accident or on purpose. He barely avoided getting a knee to the face as he touched him.

“Sorry, sorry fuck,” he twisted hard in the chair, body going stiff as fingers brushed over his ankle. “Fuck, Jesse, it tickles!”

His mind was short circuiting, watching the feathery touches send the man writhing. “I wanna be the one t’make you move like that all night long.” But he tied the bonds and moved to the right hand. “Tell me if you get an itch anywhere or need to move, promise me you will?”

Heavy pants met his request, followed by quick nods of the head.

Jesse grinned, making his cheeks hurt as he tied up his little sunflower, finishing it with a bow in the crimson rope. Hanzo looked about to combust, flexing and twisting in the ropes. His mouth parted in greedy breathes. “How does it feel, baby?” he crooned, dropping kisses along his lovers ribs. 

“I… Jesse I feel,” he whimpered, lifting his hips to press into Jesse’s face firmly. “I feel like i’m gonna explode.”

“Mm, that a good thing?” 

Hanzo thrust up, jerking with a primal need. “Jesse… god, I need it.”

“What do you need?” he purred, nosing under Hanzo’s firm breast. He nipped over the crest, ignoring the eager bud just above his mouth. The chair creaked as his lover arched for more. He denied him, trailing hot presses of his lips down the heaving planes of hard abs. 

 

—

 

Hanzo whimpered, every nerve ending on fire as Jesse slid between his knees. Heavy arms braced on the tops of his thighs. A steady weight hovering just above his aching cock. His balls drawn tight to his body, aching for release. He rutted up, grinding into his baker’s meaty chest. The muscle hard and firm and just so good. Jesse lifted away after a single stroke, leaving his searching for friction. 

“Jesse,” he shook his head, desperation growing for something, for more. 

“What do you want baby?” the words came from below him, so close to his cock. A needy whine betraying him.

“Don’t make me say it,” his ears burned, hunching a little. His brain drugged and sluggish with desire. 

“Tell me what you want.” Jesse’s mouth falling to his stomach, hands pushing his shirt up. The air was cold on his stomach, making his muscles clench. Fire burned it away, wet sloppy kisses tasting him. A tongue slathering up his happy trail with abandon. His eyes squeezed closed, not caring about the blindfold as he struggled to think. 

“I can’t say it,” he whimpered, hands yanking against the ropes. He needed to touch Jesse, he needed to kiss him back and feel himself pinned beneath heavy hips. 

“Do you want it?” Jesse hand roamed over his thigh, squeezing till it almost hurt. 

“God, yes, please,” he ground into the contact, head falling forward. His breath burning in his throat, aching for more, for release. “Jesse… Jesse, Please.”

“Please what?”

“Jesse, for fuck’s sake!” He gasped as a searing kiss was pressed into his inner thigh. The scruff of Jesse’s beard zinging up and down his spine. “Fuckin’ touch me, fuck please, I can’t take it any more.”

He raised his shoulder, trying to push the blindfold up. He needed to see Jesse, he wanted to see him, every bit of him. A broad hand raised, pushing the blindfold up. He squinted against the sudden light, a wave of shyness dragging over him. Exposed and laid bare in the candle light, Jesse’s face buried into his thigh. He moaned, just at the sight. Knees forced open by broad shoulders, hips chanting forward eagerly.

Jesse’s eyes opened, burning amber hazy with desire. His broad tongue sliding up his inner thigh. He got closer and closer, nosing over the junction of his thigh and hip. “Hanzo Shimada,” the words stroked his cock where Jesse wouldn’t. “Can I?” he murmured, voice so deep it vibrated through his bones. 

He nodded quickly, squeezing his eyes shut to stop himself wondering what he looked like. Tied to a chair, legs open, shirt pushed to his armpits. 

“Baby?” Jesse slide up his body, arms wrapping around his waist. He was tugged into a warm embrace, soft kisses lovingly dripped up his neck. “You’re the most beautiful thing i’ve seen in the whole wide world, you’re a masterpiece,” He leaned down into a kiss, tongue parting gently. His tongue sweeping in to tangle together. “I’m the luckiest bastard t’ever live.”

“You're embarrassing me,” Hanzo squirmed, trying to hide his face in his shoulder. It was nuzzled up, a stinging nibble countered as Jesse swept his thumb over his right nipple. 

“By tellin’ you, you’re lovely?” A pinch had him bucking, body lurching against the chair. “So sweet and charmin’ and strong,” Jesse’s tongue swept over the sensitive bud. A wordless cry tore from his lips. “Sensitive,” strong lips closed, sucking sweetly. Teeth grazed it and he dissolved, whimperingfor more. “that embarrasses you when you’re practically beggin’ for me t’ wrap my mouth around your cock?”

“Jesse!” he twitched, head tilting back as he struggled against the ropes.

“Tell me you don’t want it.”

He couldn’t, eyes shut as he hungered. His hips lifted, pressing his aching cock into his baker’s stomach. It was soft and hot, promising comfort and security and heavy, long strokes. He gulped for air, wrists straining against the ropes. All he could manage was a strangled, “Please, Jesse.”

 

——

 

Jesse growled, unable to contain himself any more. Hanzo panting above him, moaning desperate for contact. His hand roamed over Hanzo’s thigh, shifting to palm him gently. The heat throbbing, damp heat oozing into his skin. A squeak from somewhere above him was followed by a snarl, hips snapping up.

He cupped his florist’s thick cock, giving him the friction he needed. He couldn’t wait, mouth watering to finally taste. The zipper got in the way, fighting his fingers as he worked it down. Hanzo’s thick erection instantly springing up, stretching his boxer briefs. 

A river of huffy, muffled whimpers poured over him, urging him on. He lowered his mouth, tongue stretching out to lap up the trapped cock. He kept his tongue broad and soft, slick with drool as the musky taste of Hanzo soaked into him. The bitter tanginess of pre cum spotting the front of his underwear. Hanzo bucked, ass lifting clear of the chair. Jesse took it on both hands, digging into the firm orbs to drag his little sunflower against his mouth.

He kneaded it, propping his elbows on the chair to keep Hanzo in the air. The man squirmed desperately, ropes pulled tight on his ankles and wrists. Hot flesh ground into his face and he leaned into it, greedily pressing in tight. He nudged the man’s heavy balls to the side, kissing at the base and over the length.

“Fuck, Jesse,” hips rolled, grinding over his parted mouth, “fuck I need your mouth.”

The fire in his core erupted, lava gushing through his veins in thickening streams. A snarl of need broke from his throat and he sank his teeth into the band of underwear. He tugged down, lifting it up to free a fat, dusky rose cock. Pre-cum dribbled down the shaft. It disappeared into the creases of shaved balls. He hummed in appreciation, drinking it all in. 

It bobbed with each breath, bouncing against the little florist’s abs. the milky liquid gathering in the hollows between each one and sticking in his happy trail. Bright against the dark hair. A needy whimper reminded him he had a job to do, leaning in to lap up the underside. Bitterness burst over his tongue, swallowing it happily.

“You’re so good, baby,” he kissed the heated shaft, finally, finally getting to have him. He ached for more, freeing his cock with one hand. “so fucking sensitive, so fucking pretty when you squirm,” a grind of his companions hips slapped a hard cock against his cheek. “just like that, smacking this gorgeous dick into me.”

He traced it with his nose tip, licking over the head. The tip of his tongue flicking over the leaking slit. It drove him crazy, eyes rolling back as he wrapped his lips around the dark pink tip. It weighed on his tongue, rich and salty and so hot it burned him up inside. His eyes fluttered closed, slurping messily as he rubbed it against his broad tongue. The thick, wet muscle swirled under the edge. A hand smearing the saliva down over heavy balls. They twitched in his hand, tightening as Hanzo fucked into his mouth.

“Yes baby,” he garbled around it, pulling off only to plunge his mouth down. His throat opening to take in his love’s hardness. Warm skin nudged into his nose, the trimmed dark hair ticking against his upper lip. Thighs clenched around his shoulders, crunching into him so hard it almost hurt. He loved it, salvia dripping down his chin as he gargled on cock. 

Hanzo’s head was down, panting wordlessly, every muscle clenched and shaking. “Jesse…” the word so soft, trembling. “Jesse, I can’t… I won’t… where do I?” The chair creaked as hanzo’s fists clenched around it.

Jesse grinned, shoving himself deeper into Hanzo’s lap, his mouth falling back to the leaking cock. He took it deep, twisting his head with every upstroke to trace lines of fire with his tongue tip. Hanzo grunted, gasping and sloppily thrusting up. 

A wordless screamed boomed in the apartment, Hanzo’s body going wild. The ropes strained, chair rocking as he fucked hard into Jesse’s throat. It ached and burned and he loved it, opening his throat.

Hot milky seed exploded in his mouth, so much cum as he swallowed furiously. It dribbled on his lips, what he couldn’t take. The bitter metallic taste sharp on his tongue.

He slurped deeply, massaging the throbbing cock as it emptied. Whimpers and little keens drift above him, messy off beat thrusts rocking them deeper together. Slathering the beautiful prick, he gulped him down until Hanzo was whimpering. He pulled back slowly, loving the feel of Hanzo’s sated dick in his mouth. 

“Fuck…” hanzo collapsed back into the chair, covered in sweat and every inch of skin flushed.

“Yeah baby,” Jesse grinned, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He washed the taste down with a chug of wine. It bubbled on his tongue, making it tingle. “Worth the wait?”

Hanzo chuckled weakly, eyes shimmering and dazed. 

The ropes had rubbed soft red patches on his wrists.

 

——

 

Hanzo sank into the pleasure, fluttering throbs chasing down his spine even as Jesse untied him. The ropes falling to the floor in silken pools. HIs body lax and languid. Jesse grinning over him, lips shiny and wet. 

“Fuck…” he tried to collect his thoughts, struggling to slow down his breathing. “Jesse…”

“Pretty good, m’little honeybee?” Broad hands settled on his thighs, carefully tucking his sensitive cock back into his underwear. 

“Yes,… god,” his head lulled back, starbursts scattering behind his eyes. He tried to blink them away. “Jesse…” he waited until the baker was looking at him, a cookie half way to his mouth. “I like being tied up.”

The big man laughed, a deep soothing rumble. He sank into the other chair, long legs stretched out. “I’m happy t’hear that, I like tying you up. I can’t think of a lot of different ways t’do it too.”

His cock twitched, struggling to waken at the promise. “I want to, experience them more but…” his eyes fell to Jesse’s bulge, jeans stretched tight. “First, I want to take care of you,” he tried to stand, legs trembling and giving out. He caught himself, laughing weakly. “my legs are quivering.”

“Get used to it,” Jesse grinned, leaning down to scoop him up. He snuggled into the broad chest, pressing his face into the warmth of his lovers neck. “I’m gonna make you scream every day I can.”

A laugh bubbled up, tickling against the baker’s neck. “I want to make you scream, my Big Bear,” he planted a kiss over Jesse’s pulse. 

A low grown rumbled above him. “Darlin’, you got me spun up so tight. If ya look at me the right way i’m gonna spill.

Hanzo grinned, licking up the column of his throat to his ear. Teeth sank lightly into it, flicking the lobe with his tongue. The chest against him hitched, Jesse’s step erratic as he was carried into the bedroom. They tumbled into the sheets in a tangle, Jesse crushing over him.

Jesse claimed his mouth as if trying to devour him. He was pinned beneath him, loving the feeling of being crushed into the mattress. The bitterness of his own cum flooding his mouth, tongue lapping in greedily. Hardness thrusting over his stomach, smearing into the mess of his own pre-cum from before. 

He opened his mouth, keening in desire for Jesse’s cock. He grabbed that round, full ass in both hands and yanked him forward. “Woah!” Jesse yelped, going on all fours. Hanzo yanked harder, dragging his hips up. “Darlin’,” a deep moan filled his ears, “fuck baby, really?” 

Hanzo dug his fingers deeper into that glorious ass. He pulled down Jesse’s zipper with his teeth and Jesse quickly helped him pull down his boxers. His thick cock bobbed eagerly, the heavy length slapping into Hanzo’s outstretched tongue. Gripping his length by the base, he angled his head down. 

Hanzo urged him on, digging his fingers deeper into his baker’s ass. He dragged him down, not letting him go slow. Jesse grabbed his hair, fingers tangling deeply. “Fuck baby, fuck, I love your mouth, you’re so hot around me, you’re so tight and wet.”

The florist sucked in his cheeks, eyes rolling back in bliss as Jesse thrust into his mouth.

 


	15. Fuck Me Tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this smut, in apology for the cliff hanger on Bending the Arrow C6

Hanzo moaned, eyes rolling up in bliss as a fat cock thrust over his tongue. Jesse looming over him, safe in the shadow of his lover. The bed creaked with each shallow thrust, the roof of his mouth assaulted. He lapped greedily at the veiny underside. Soft warm balls ground over his chin, smearing in drool.

“Fuck, baby, baby, yes, you look so pretty, full of my cock,” Jesse growled above him, eyes hazy. “just look at you, taking my cock after so long.”

Hanzo whimpered around it, cheeks sucking in to rub against the thick presence. His hair had come undone, spread out under him. Lips flushed and stretched tight around Jesse, gulping around a thick head. 

“I’ve want t’do this since the moment I saw ya, sweetheart,” Jesse moaned, pace picking up, thrusts deep and sloppy.

He couldn’t reply, throat opening even as his eyes closed to focus. He wanted more and more, he wanted to taste every ounce of him. His cock struggling to rise as Jesse took him. His fingers dug into that sweet round ass, just a little soft. 

“Baby, yes, fuck,” Jesse was dissolving into moans and pants, Spanish dripping into his ears. His head bounced on the bed with rough throats, Jesse’s hands burying in his hair. His head pulled up and he slurred greedily, nose buried in soft brown curls.

“I’m not gonna,” He was locked in place, drowning in the strange pleasure of being used by his lover. He knew what Jesse was asking, sliding his arms to lock around his hips. He wasn’t going to let a drop escape.

A loud moan boomed in the bedroom and his throat burned as Jesse sank everything he had down it. Once, twice and on the third a burst of heat splattered into his being, gulped down with a hard suck.

Hanzo had never cared much for the taste of cum, until it was Jesse’s. It dribbled over his tongue as the baker pulled out with a whimper. Over stimulated and winded. Red spread over a broad hairy chest and stomach. 

He swallowed, rolling his tongue to soak up the taste. “stop… staring at me,” he whimpered, finding himself pinned under a chocolate gaze. 

“Can't take m’eyes off you,” Jesse leaned down, a thumb brushing along his bottom lip. He winced, mouth feeling stretched out and tingling. “don’t ever want to.”

“I'm so embarrassed,” he rolled to the side, a familiar wave of anxiety washing over him. He had acted like such a slut, letting himself be tied up and sucked off and then practically begging for Jesse to fuck his face.

 

—

 

Jesse couldn’t keep a smile from his face, head in the clouds. He toppled to the side, careful not to land on his little sweet thing. Sweat shimmering on both their chests. “Hm?” his cock bobbing against his thigh, trying to revive. “baby, nothing t’be embarrassed about,” he reached over, tenderly rubbing his hand up and down the florists arm. “that was… fuck, Darlin’,” a chuckle bubbled up, “better than i ever dreamed.”

Hanzo tried to hide his face again, the dim light glancing off his cheekbones. “You do not think less of me for… sleeping with you so soon?”

A bark of laughter made it out before he clenched his teeth. “Is that whats got you feeling so shy?” Hanzo rolled over, putting his back to him. “Hanzo, Darlin’,” he caught the smaller man with one arm. “I’m just thankin’ my lucky stars ya chose to share that with me.”

“really?” the question was soft and full of uncertainty.

“Hanzo,” he pulled the smaller man to him, pressing them flush. Hanzo sighed as he pressed kisses behind his ear and down his neck. “Nothing you do with me, in bed or out of it, will make me think less of you.”

He felt the ripple of relief go through the florist. “Promise?”

“Course, honeybee,” he grinned against the smaller man’s shoulder. “And I can say, for sure, that you’re not gonna bore me either.” His hand caressed over Hanzo’s side, dipping down the cut of a hip. “so sensitive,” he brushed along a half hard cock. The man bucked, gasping for air. “getting ready for me, baby?”

“J-Jesse,” Hanzo laughed, weakly pushing his hand away. He let it land on his baby’s abs instead. “I… don’t know if i’m ready for that still… i’m so sorry.”

Disappointment flickered through him. His cock stirring against the cleft of that muscled ass already. _Stop being fucking selfish,_ he reconciled himself, that was off the table. It didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy each other. “it’s alright, lovely,” he gently rolled Hanzo over, so they were face to face. Those high cheekbones were stained crimson, a lazy sated mouth begging to be kissed. “I’m good at waitin’,” he leaned in, lightly pressing their lips together. Hanzo sighed into it, making his heart flutter.

Their chests eased together, Hanzo putting his head on Jesse’s bicep. The blanket somehow got dragged over them. Their half down clothes abandoned for the comfort of skin to skin. 

Hanzo’s hands explored him. Dark intelligent eyes taking on a hunger note. Slender fingers spread over his chest before he was palmed and squeezed. Little shocks of pleasure arcing down his spine.

“I… really like your chest, Jesse.”

“You’re sweet, Hanners,” he huffed, knowing his pecs were not rock hard and cut, nothing of him really was.

“No, I really like them,” the man brushed a thumb over his nipple. His hips snapped forward and he growled. Insentient touches at his shoulder had him rolling onto his back. Watching Hanzo curiously, willing to let him take the reins. Whatever he wanted was fine with Jesse, as long as he stayed. “they are perfect,” Hanzo cuddled up to his side, weight on his elbow. He leaned down, hair whispering over his skin.

Heart thundering, watching the gorgeous man lower his head to his breast. 

 

—

 

Hanzo hummed happily, nuzzling along the meaty swell. Soft hairs tickled his nose. He loved the heat coiling into him deeper with each breath. Something spicy and sweet, Jesse’s personal scent rising to greet him. A dark caramel nipple begging for him to explore. The areola a fat quarter nestled in the chest hair. He licked his lips, eyes roaming over the swell to his lover’s face. 

Every once of attention was firmly on him, that full mouth parted in shallow breathes. A smile twitched over it and a large paw cupped his face. Fingers scratched into his hair and he leaned into it. If he could have purred he would have. His head drifted to rest on the baker’s chest, pillowed on the soft tissue.

“You are… so perfect to sleep on,” he mumbled, those fingers turning him into putty. He could only image what they would feel like inside of him. Stretching him out little by little until he was a quivering mess.

Long enough to reach his prostate and make him cum and milk every bit out of him. The thoughts had his cock swelling, pressed against Jesse’s thigh. 

“Mmm, feels like yer not ready for sleep just yet, baby.”

“Perhaps not,” he grinned, turning his head to kiss a stripe of heat along the curve of one pec to the other. His elbows braced on either side of the baker’s chest. He lowered himself to tease over the left mound. The dusky nipple was standing hard, not just from the chill in the room.

His tongue quivered, extending down his chin as he held himself above the little knot of nerves. Jesse whimpered, arching to bring it closer to his face. The look of need on the bigger man’s face stroking him, heat gushing into his belly.

The soft velvety texture burst on his tongue, nudging it with a firm tongue tip. “F-fuck,” Jesse moaned above him, whimpering, tossing his head restlessly. Hanzo swirled the nub carefully, spiraling the stroke out to the edge of the beautiful caramel areola and then slowly back in.

Teeth scraped against the wet slicked flesh before he soothed with a lick. Jesse twitched, hands fisting in the sheets. “Do you… enjoy that?” Hanzo smirked, winking when Jesse managed to meet his gaze. He liked the dazed look on his lover’s face, determined to get him off. His sweet big bear, so considerate and kind and undemanding.

“Jesse…” he mumbled the word against his right nipple, nibbling it tenderly. 

“Y-yes, Baby?” Hands roamed over his shoulders and back, over his head and through his hair. Again and again they carded through the dark strands, twirling it into a knot before passing through. 

“Would you… would you like me to…” he chickened out at the last minute, burying his face into the man’s chest. Hiding as he licked and slurped over a nipple. 

Jesse moaned, body arching into the contact. “what…what was that baby?” the words panted, a hand on his ass. He squeezed the hard muscle, making Hanzo’s head spin. His hole stretched just slightly to the side. 

The need for contact itched in his skin, begging for more. “U-um,” he struggled to think, breath coming too fast and hot. “I was going to say,” he bucked as a fingertip brushed lightly along the cleft of his ass.

“Too much,Darlin Darlin’?” the hand retreated, rubbing up and down his back instead. 

His hips pushed back involuntarily and he hid his face against Jesse’s soft stomach. “N-no, but I… don’t want to tease you.”

“Mm, baby, I wanna eat that pretty ass of yours and make you feel so good, so tight around my fingers till you're singing my name like a prayer.”

He whimpered, ass clenching in desire. It was so embarrassing though, the thought of being opened up and stuffed, even if it was only fingers. “it would be…unfair of me to ask you to do that,” he collected his thoughts, managing to raise his head. “When I am, not ready to… be…”

“Baby,” his face was captured in both hands, “it’s okay, whatever you wanna do, we’ll do. You want me to tease you and open you up slow and soft and have you tight around my fingers, that’s what i’ll do. You want me t’just hold you all night, that’s okay too.”

“I… do not know what I want to do,” he admitted after a long pause, sitting up. The cold air rushing over his lap and legs. “I just want to make you feel… as good as you have made me feel, Jesse. As… I am not sure if it is the right word…”

The bigger man sat up as well, their knees touching. “It’s alright, Hanners,” he loved how Jesse said his name, gave him so many little pet names.

His heart thundered, stomach doing a flipflop. “Ah… you make me… feel…. the word is…” a silly laugh bubbled up, shaking his head. “I do not know the right english word.”

Jesse’s smile was melting his insides, those big puppy eyes dancing with light. “I think I know whatcha mean though,” the baker captured his hand, tangling their fingers together. “Something… special.”

“Yes, this is a good word but… not quite right,” Hanzo’s cheeks hurt from grinning. 

“Hmm, how about desired?” Jesse leaned in close, hands sliding up his thighs. 

It tickled and he laughed, jerking and squealing. “No!” he flailed, Jesse’s fingers spidering over the sensitive curve of his inner thigh just above the knee. “No, it tickles!” he was breathless, body convulsing on the bed.

Jesse’s deep laugh a chorus, mixing with his own as they scrambled on the sheets. “Nonononoooooo,” he panted, jerking as he was rolled over and pinned down. 

Jesse’s chest pressing into his ass, bulky arms crossed over the small of his back. “You really are ticklish, its pretty damn cute.”

“I’m not cute,” he pouted, but didn’t try to fight it. It was too perfect to fight. Jesse’s comforting weight draped over him like the warmest blanket imaginable. The beard scratched up and down alone his spine, making him twitch. 

“You're fuckin’ adorable,” kisses chased away the itch. The pillow of his cheek rested on his back. The steady breathing calming his own. “Just the cutest, sweetest little thing.” 

Hanzo shifted, hips lifting against the heavy weight. “Jesse,” he couldn’t get enough space to move his dick into a more comfortable position. It was pressed thick and heavy down between his thighs. He needed relief and he needed to take care of his big bear. Make him know how much he cared.

 

—

 

Jesse backed off when Hanzo started to stir, lifting his weight off. Missing the press of that muscled ass and thighs against him already. The heat stirring in his cock. Lustful gaze sweeping over Hanzo’s ass as he got on all fours, dick bobbing between his legs as he crawled off the bed.

“Everything alright?” he sat up, head to the side. 

The florist nodded, hands on his shoulders. “Back up to the headboard, please?” 

He grinned, heart thudding as he did as asked. A pillow went behind him and another lower to support his lumbar. The blankets ignored as heat from his core kept him warm. “Like this love?” he got comfortable, long thick legs stretched out. Fat balls sitting proudly on top of his thighs, cock curled up to touch his stomach.

Hanzo didn’t reply, climbing onto the bed and examining him. The urge to squirm suddenly rose up, fighting with the desire thick in his gut. “Almost perfect,” a low happy hum and Hanzo was dragging his hips down. The strength coiled in those arms always catching him off guard. He settled in again, only shoulders and upper back propped up. It gave him the perfect view as Hanzo straddled his thighs.

“Lube’s in the side drawer,” he offered, seeing the gears grinding in his love’s face. The man nodded, stretching to the side to get the little bottle without dismounting. Long lean muscles rippling with the motion. “God you’re fucking perfect.” It squirted into those long hands, hanzo squirming a bit as he warmed it.

“Even though I am not… as chocolate as you?”

“What?” a laugh bubbled up, earning him a confused look.

“Ah, chocolate?” he tilted his head to the side, lube covered hands waving in question.

“I’m… not black, sugar, just native american and Mexican.”

“What does that have to do with this?” Hanzo pouted, still swollen lips pushed out.

“Wait,” it began to click and he reached up to capture those slippery hands in his own, “do you mean you are more ‘vanilla’ than I am?”

“Yes, you are opposite of vanilla…chocolate.” Hanzo looked away uncertainly, biting his lip. “I just made a fool of myself didn’t I?”

“Not at all, sugar cookie,” he chuckled, loving the way Hanzo squirmed and he pulled their hands down. “you’re just the sweetest thing. I’m not ever letting you get away,” the wet hot mess of their palms bumped his cock against the smaller man’s. 

A groan rose from both of them, resting for a second. Hanzo’s hands were soft, fingers long and refined. They were so different from his own and he could see the wonder on his lovers face, the savoring of thick long digits coiling together. Moving together, they spread the lube between their cocks slowly. Adding more after a moment. It was cold and he jumped, hissing that turned into a laugh.

“Sorry!” Hanzo chuckled, bending forward over him. He closed the gap, mouth fitting perfectly over Hanzo’s. The touch feathery light, tenderly exploring and swallowing every soft sound. The moans rising and flowing between them in a slow beat. Hanzo setting the languid pace, tormenting him as they spiraled higher together.

His hips canted forward, grinding into the heat and wetness. The florists thighs tightening around his, rabbit feet tucked over his calfs to anchor them together. When they parted, sweet nothings pouring from his mouth, all he could do was lay back. Looking up in awe as Hanzo’s face twitched and tensed, lips open with lilting Japanese bubbling out. The cadence of his name appearing only to be swept away in a whimper. 

Muscled shoulders hunched forward, the dragon tattoo spiraling down one arm seeming to come alive. It surged and coiled with the steady pump of hands. The pleasure spinning tighter and tighter around that point low in his gut. Hanzo’s eyes squeezed closed, hair swaying with every thrust they made together. Hips lifting to meet the steady pump of their tangled fingers. 

“Jesse,” the man tensed, staggered breath hitching in his chest. “I… are you close?”

“Yes, baby, I’m with you.”

“G-good,” he twitched, hands tightening on their cocks, pressing the hot slick rub deeper. It was almost too much, the velvety caress of their need sliding intimately. Balls dripping from pre-cum and lube, grinding together and over each other. The friction sending his heart spiraling, head tipping back. 

All he could see was Hanzo’s face, overcome with pleasure, teetering on the edge of bliss. Every beautiful line burned into his memory, soaking up the intimate way his name came from those lips.

The need to drive his lover over the edge swirling in his gut. One hand broke away from the mess, sliding around to squeeze Hanzo’s firm ass. Hanzo’s eyes were drugged, all black under his dark lashes and he nodded.

Jesse growled, pumping with his left hand and smacking that perfect ass with his open palm.  

“Ah!” Hanzo bucked, hands flying to press into Jesse’s shoulders. “What was that?”

“Darlin’?” he stopped before the next spank could come down. “I thought…?” he raised a brow, lowering his hand to massage away the sting.

Hanzo drew up, face twisting in confusion. The cock in his hand was pulsing, so hard and hot it almost burned. “I… did not realize you… enjoyed spanking.”

“Sorry, love, really I am, I should have asked first.” Mortification stained his cheeks, looking away with a curse. “Fuck, baby, i’m sorry. I won’t ever do it again.”

There was a long pause, the heavy breathing filling the room. Their lube slicked cocks hanging free. “I… think I may… like this too.” Jesse’s hand was plucked from the sheets and placed firmly on the swell of an asscheek. “Perhaps… spank me again?”

_Fuck, this man is gonna kill me,_ he squeezed the orb gently, warming the flesh up. His free hand going back to their hardness, grinding them together in a slippery mess. A gentle slap rang out through the air, a wonton moan following it.

“You like that, baby,” he crooned, massaging the pink cheek. “you like gettin’ spanked?”

Hanzo nodded weakly, mouth hanging open, ass thrust out. Their hands pushed out of the way as he lowered himself. The hot slick of their need pressed into their stomaches. Hanzo setting a gentle pace, low torturous strokes. Feeling every groove of veins and head and balls rolling along each other’s lengths.

He brought a harder smack down, the flesh bouncing. “you like that, dontcha? You just love the thought of being naughty,” he chuckled, loving the sudden twitch in his lovers pace. The staggering strokes picking up. He landed a fresh slap on the other cheek. 

“Fuck!” Hanzo gasped, body arching to thrust his ass back to meet him. His eyes were swimming, sparkling with tears as they rutted together. “More, more, Jesse please.”

He nearly came right then, every nerve ending on fire as the spanked that perfect ass in a rough pace. Stopping to sooth the sting but every time, Hanzo would beg for more, for harder and thrust messily up his cock. Overshooting to his stomach as they grew erratic and sloppy. 

“God, fucking, fuck harder jesse! It feels so good, fuck, it feels so good,” he panted, head buried in Jesse’s neck.

The hot wet press of lips as if in silent prayer sending him to the edge, teetering as he reddened Hanzo’s cheeks. “fuck, more, baby, please,” Hanzo whimpered, thrusting back to meet the blows, “I wanna feel this tomorrow, I want to squirm for days.”

Jesse came in an explosion of pleasure, eyes filling with stars as his whole body thrust up. Lifting off the bed, slamming his hand down on the full crest of Hanzo’s perfect ass. Messy wild thrusts almost throwing him off, their cum bursting together, smearing thickly against their chest and stomachs.

Hanzo went limp, falling against his chest. Shaking and quivering in the dark room, the scent of sex thick in the air. Wet, dazed kisses were poured over his throat and to his cheek. Before Hanzo’s head dropped back down, body going boneless on top of him. He gently cupped his flaming ass, rubbing the mess of lube from his hands over the tender flesh.

“I got you, baby,” he murmured, eyes closed as his brain tried to catch up to his body. The blackness of pleasure eating at his consciousness. “I’m gonna always take care of you… i’m gonna make you so happy,” only the need to sooth his love keeping him awake. The burn of a good spanking could be overwhelming, his tender massage helping ease him down. 

“Hmm, I am… so happy.” Hanzo nuzzled weakly at his throat. Showing no signs of sliding off of him. He was very happy with the thought, more than willing to sleep with a Hanzo blanket. He pulled the actual blanket up, covering they're cooling bodies. “I know what… the word I was looking for earlier was.”

“What’s that, honeybee?” he kissed one red hot ear before just wrapping the smaller man up in his arms? His head tilting back, eyes closed as they breathed together.

“You make me feel… loved.”


	16. Honest Communication

“Baby,” Jesse’s heart was fit to burst, eyes tearing up more than he wanted to admit. “I hope you feel loved, want you to be so happy,” he tilted his head up, finding Hanzo’s soft mouth. The lips flushed and hot, breathing still al little too fast. 

“I am… so filthy,” Hanzo laughed through, burying his face.

Jesse raised a hand, gently cupping the back of his head. “You sure are, honeybee,” a low chuckle rumbled, dick too spent to try to stir. “Love finding out just what makes ya go crazy.”

“I… have been enjoying finding out these things out about myself.”

He chuckled, nuzzling into kiss all over Hanzo’s high cheekbones and back to his ear. Nibbling on the soft lobe, they shared breathy laughs and tender touches. The heat cooling between them and the cum smeared across their stomaches.

“We really are filthy,” he grimaced, pushing Hanzo back into a sitting position. A sticky wet sound making them both shudder. “Let’s get a shower, Hanners.”

“May I go first?” Those big soft eyes looked shyly down at him. “And… can I stay the night?”

A bark of laughter and Jesse pushed up to tackle his love back into the sheets. “Course you can stay! Nothing would make me happier,” he squeezed the florist tight in his arms, thousands of kisses falling over Hanzo’s throat and face. “Gonna make you the best breakfast, let’s play hooky tomorrow”

The storm of giggles and squirms made his heart flutter in the best way. Hanzo’s soft hands batting weakly at him before sliding around his neck. They bodies molding together. Strong thighs were around his hips, pulling him down into the bed. He couldn’t keep his hands from the smaller man’s face, tracing every inch with soft fingertips.

He rocked into the man, his soft dick resting under Hanzo’s balls, their chests together. “Gonna get you all cleaned up so I can make you dirty all over again.”

“You are ready to go again?” Hanzo’s voice came out a squeak.

“Nah,” he laughed, burying his face in the soft skin of his neck. It was so warm and sweet, perfect under his tongue. “But i’m lookin’ forward to it already.” The florist giggled, hands flowering through his hair. Sticky with cooling sweat. “Let’s get that shower baby.”

“I would like that, very much.”

 

—

 

Hanzo tried not to cover himself when Jesse finally let him out of the blissful hug, feeling eyes on him. “Don’t look,” he huffed, starting to pull the blanket around his hips.

“Sugar, don’t be getting all shy now,” Jesse rolled to his feet, standing with a casual confidence the florist was very jealous of. “you’re the sweetest looking thing I’ve ever seen, just so perfect.”

He was caught up in a tight hug, lifted off his feet. He squealed, kicking and laughing as he was carried down the hall. Secretly, he loved it more than anything, being carried like he weighted nothing at all. The big man unable to bare being parted for even the walk down the hall.

They stumbled into he bathroom, trading quick kisses and needy touches as the water warmed up. “C’mon lovely,” Jesse pushed the sliding glass door back and stepped in.

“You can go first,” Hanzo grinned, starting to turn his back. He could at least brush his teeth and wash his face.

“Or you could join me.”

“Oh,” he looked over his shoulder, flushing to see Jesse watching intently. His hand was extended, looking like a dream. The water cascading over his thickly muscled arms, shimmering. He tucked his head down, unable to tear his eyes away. “you are… stunning, Jesse.”

“Me?” a light laugh and the big man shrugged. “I’m not the pretty one, i’m the charmer.”

“No,” hanzo stood straighter, “you are gorgeous Jesse McCree.” He stepped into the shower, closing the door with a click. 

Jesse was crimson, head down and scuffing one foot against another as he shuffled back. “You… you don’t have t’say that, love.”

“I am not lying,” Confusion poured over him, just like the water on his back. “I find you very beautiful.”

“Nah, not compared to you.” Big paws landed on his hips, pulling him up against the man. A slightly soft belly pushing into him. He couldn’t stop from grabbing it, brushing through the soft hair over it. “Not cut and hard.” The paws roamed over his defined waist and up to his pecs. “not with something as pretty as this.” 

Hanzo tilted his head to the side, eyelids falling low. Delicate fingers gracing up to mirror the action, brushing along the soft but firm flesh. The hunger to taste building again. He knew there was not enough fire in him to have a round three but… his lips fell to Jesse’s throat at first. Lovingly exploring the curves, licking into the hollow above his collarbone.

“You are so pretty,” he purred, lips brushing over the steady pulse. Their stomachs pressing together, soft dicks bumping occasional. It made them both gasp and squirm, following with sleepy laughter.

Jesse had the loofa soaped up, gently rubbing his chest down. Hanzo took it with a smile. “let me,” he raised the poof up, lathering over the baker’s thick chest. 

“Sure thing, Sweetpea.”

Hanzo hummed happily, taking his time to clean his big bear throughly. Exploring every inch of is middle, feeling hard muscles ripple under the thin layer of fat. Hanzo winced as hands settled on his ass. “Jesse…”

“Hmm, still all hot,” a dark chuckle dripped into his ear. Teeth scraping lightly at the joining of his neck and shoulder. “Gonna be red in the morning still.”

He squirmed, leaning forward to hide his face in Jesse. “you made your mark on me.” 

“Gonna put my mark all over you.”

“Please, do,” his breath hitched as the bigger man’s tongue swirled on his throat. His head tilted to the side, giving his lover more access. “Jesse,” the word a prayer as bruises were sucked on his neck. Sure to show above his collar for the world to see. It only encouraged the man, teeth sinking in. The heat between them smoldering under the water, lazy kisses joining again under the stream.

 

—

 

Jesse’s eyes were heavy, contended like an exhausted sated bear. “Want a snack?” he edged the door to his bedroom open with his elbow. The tray in his hands filled with pastries and two mugs of decaf coffee. 

His lover sprawled out on the bed, dressed in borrowed boxers and a massive t-shirt. Hair spilled over his shoulder on to the pillow. Dazed eyes found his, starting to sit up with a yawn. “I am hungry,” it seemed to surprise the smaller man. “I do not normally eatthis late but,” he patted his flat stomach.

“We worked up an appetite,” he laughed, not closing to door.A squeaking meow followed him into the room. “do you mind Toast being out? Had him locked up all evenin’.”

Hanzo took the tray and set it on the bed. Jesse was quick to join him, their thighs pressed together. “I do not mind. I had been wondering where he had gone.”

“Just… after that last time,” they both shuddered, “seemed wise t’let us have some privacy.”

Toast leapt up on the bed, quickly going to nuzzle against Hanzo’s side. “I am just glad, he is feeling better.” Hanzo chuckled, nibbling on a pastry. Crumbs fell down his chest and he looked in horror. “i’m so sorry, I didn’t mean t’get food in your bed.”

Jesse’s eyes followed those bits of food, imagining licking them up. It sent a spark to his dick but it refused to rise. “Don’t worry about it, baby,” he took a sip of his coffee, soaking up the soothing warmth. “I like food in my bed.”

“Is that a… thing?” Hanzo munched away, free hand stroking along the fat cat’s belly. Long paws stretched out to fruitlessly bat at the treat out of his reach. 

“Hm?” he looked up over his mug, head tilted to the side.

“You know…” a light pink coming into the florists cheek. “a…what is the word,” he almost lost his pastry to a kitty paw, raising it out of reach.

“Kink?” Jesse chuckled, understanding now. “Yeah, its pretty tasty too,” he flashed a wink, resting on one elbow in the bed.

“How?”

“What do you mean how?” A grin spreading over his mouth.

“You’re just teasing me now!”

“Just a bit,” he relented, taking a bite of the fruit jam filled sweet. “I like the classics, covering those perky nipples of yours in whipped cream would be a good start.”

“It would be so cold.” The man looked down at his chest, shirt falling off one shoulder. It made Jesse’s mouth water. “and sticky.”

“Not something you want t’try sometime then?”

“I did not say that,” the man giggled charmingly, taking a sip of his own cup. “I think… I may want to … if you were… interested… perhaps try this? I would like,” he was worrying the mug, twisting it around like trying to read tea leaves.

“Go on, sugar. I’m all ears.” He licked the sticky jam off his fingers, countering the sweetness with the black coffee. His belly full of heat, eager to hear his lover’s suggestion.

“I want lick chocolate off your plump ass.”

He nearly chocked on his coffee, spluttering before quickly putting his cup down. “Fuck, baby,” he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Ain’t never been on the receiving end of it but… yeah, i’ll try it for you. Think I could like it.”

“You have never…?” Hanzo was blushing like a fire truck, using his hair to hide part of his face. “been eaten?”

It was Jesse’s turn to get shy, pulling Toast into his lap to distract himself. “I… ain’t ever really, thought about it a couple of times but the bottoms I’ve been with have always been…” he shrugged, stroking the siamese’s cat’s toasted ears. “Well, very much bottoms.”

“I see,” hanzo sipped his coffee, “is it because… you do not wish to try it?”

 

 

 

Hanzo watched Jesse squirm, curious about the reason if there was any. There was little that compared to the pleasure of a firm tongue forcing into his hole other than a fat cock following it. Seeing the big baker unsure of himself, letting some vulnerability show. Being trusted swelled his heart and he eased over. The tray going to the floor with the leftover crumbs.

When Jesse didn’t respond, he leaned down to boop his nose against Toast. The cat purred, arching up to grind over his jaw. “Hey there, Toast,” he scratched under the chin, pressing his shoulder gently against Jesse’s side. The itch to know pressing at him but there was no need to rush it. If Jesse wanted to tell him, he would.

“He’s a cute baby, isn’t he?” A broad hand fell to the space between his shoulder blades, “My chubby angel.”

Hanzo laughed a little, leaning deeper into his lover. He fit just perfectly under his arm. The night thickening around them, soft and sweet and filled with their slow breathing. The cat shifting to lay across their joined thighs. Snores and purrs rumbling against them.

“Reckon he has the right idea,” Jesse whispered it into his ear, a soft press of lips against the back of his neck.

“Hmm, I agree.”

Toast was placed on the foot of the bed, waking up for only a moment. They shuffled down the hall, unable to keep from palming Jesse’s ass. He just loved it so much, big and round and just soft enough to dig his fingers into it. Liking it more and more with each squeeze. He tried not to get carried away, both of them ready for sleep.

Playful nudges at the sink as they brushed their teeth, making it feel like they had done this dozen of times. He wondered if they would, grinning around the borrowed toothbrush. Jesse was already smiling down at him. A warmth bubbling up in his stomach. It made his head spin as they took turns spitting and rinsing their mouths.

“Whatcha want for breakfast?” Jesse mumbled against his shoulder, tickling his skin. Paws tugged at the edge of his shirt, sliding over his hips teasingly.

“Can I say you?” he laughed but it was broken by a yawn. They sank onto the bed, hanzo making sure he ended up as the small spoon. Jesse dragged him to his chest, letting him snuggle in as deep as he could. “But… perhaps, if it is not too much trouble… stuffed french toast?”

Languid kisses dripped onto his covered shoulder. A big hand sliding to rest against his chest. “Got everythin’ I need, I think,” Jesse stilled, just long deep breaths. 

For a long moment, Hanzo thought the baker had fallen asleep. Toast curled up at their feet and the blankets soft on their shoulders. He could get used to this, drifting off full of good food and sated in every way. Safe in the arms of a loving man.

“Guess, I never really… big man like me,” Jesse’s voice was soft, hesitant. The silence fell again.

“I am listening,” Hanzo reached up, holding the arm slung around him. “No judgement, right?”

The chuckle gusted over his hear, tickling him. He squirmed, giggling back into his baker. “Hmmm, with ya snuggling with me, guess it’s not so… hard t’say. I just… I’m a big tough man, 6’3 and more pounds than I want t’admit to. Getting my ass ate, being… submissive, just seems like somethin’ I shouldn’t want, you know?”

Hanzo carefully rolled to face the big sweetheart. Jesse’s face unreadable in the darkness of the room. Scooting closer, he leaned over to claim the baker’s mouth. Breath mingling, lips questing for connection. The light caress of fingers through unruly brown hair had Jesse sighing happily.

“It doesn’t make you less than a man,” he whispered, feeling the shiver coursing through the bigger man. “you are my big bear, “ he found one of Jesse’s hands, lacing their fingers together. “With these big powerful paws that make food that makes people so happy.” His other hand wandered up to the thick shoulders. “and broad shoulders that carry so much. So,” he forced eye contact, putting on his best stubborn face. “If you want me to bury my face in your glorious ass and not come up for air till I’m about to die, I will with pleasure.”

 

—

 

Jesse struggled with a flood of emotion, heart too full. Not even sure what he was really feeling, just an overflow of affection and comfort and something much deeper. He dragged Hanzo in tight, rolling to give himself a Hanzo blanket. 

The words weren’t coming but he could hoped his baby understood. Hugging him tight, scared he might disappear if he let go. The florist melted against him, head resting on his chest and legs dangling down with his. Toast huffing as he moved to give them more room. He wanted to say something, kissing drowsily at the top of his man’s head. 

Big hands laced together on the curve of the smaller man’s waist, just resting together in the darkness. The soft huffs of Hanzo’s breath tickled on his chest, reminding him of the hard work they had put in this evening.

He couldn’t resist giving that firm, still pink ass a squeeze. 

“Mmm, tired,” Hanzo huffed, boneless on him. 

“Sorry, baby, just couldn’t help myself.” He could barely keep his own eyes open. He tugged at the blanket to make sure Hanzo’s shoulders were covered before they sank into sleep together.

He had never slept as well as he did that night, the comforting weight of his lover hugging him through the night. When his alarm went off, he only woke long enough to turn it off and text Lena, Lucio and his assistant baker that he wasn’t going to be in today. 

Dropping the phone on the nightstand, he went back to cuddling his baby.

They had shifted, spooning in the big bed. Hanzo’s hair was in his face, tickling his nose. Gusting breathes pushed it away. 

“Mm… can you get my phone?” Hanzo’s voice was deep and hoarse from sleep, sending fire into his belly.

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” he fought a yawn, struggling out of bed. He shuffled around the room, blinking the sleep away. “Where’d you take your pants off?”

“Ung,” the rustle of blankets woke Toast. The cat wobbled his way over to sit in the man’s lap. “maybe the hall?”

“Mm, that’s right,” a wolfish smile cut across his mouth, hunger pushing off some of the grogginess. “Hope that becomes a regular thing.”

“Perhaps,” the florist pushed his wild flippy hair out of his face. “I do not think I will need to wear them, for today at least.”

Jesse hummed happily, shuffling into the hall to get the pants. Hanzo’s phone was vibrating int he pocket. There was a screen full of missed texts and calls from Genji. He tried not to look, clicking the screen off and heading back. Hanzo was laying down again, cat wrapped in his arms like a plush animal.

“Think someone’s trying t’get ahold of you, it was going off.” He handed it over, going to stretch as Hanzo took care of things. The sun was just over the horizon, light hazy and pink. He pulled the curtains open a little, letting it in to cascade over his lover. 

“Just Genji,” there was a laugh and suddenly arms wrapping around his middle. “you will not guess what his first question was.”

“Hmm,” he hummed low in his throat, soaking up the heat behind him and the nudge of a half hard cock on his hip. “I bet I can guess.”

“What will you wager?” 

He licked his lips, “If I get it right, you eat breakfast naked.”


	17. Missing You something Fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support for this series. The comments and messages mean the world to me and is the only reason I found my love for this story again. All my readers mean the world to me.

“And if you guess wrong?” Hanzo shot back, holding the phone to his chest. The sunlight soft and warm on his skin, cradling them. His heart leaping with excitement, squirming at the thought of eating breakfast naked. Jesse’s eyes devouring him, watching him take each bite. The thought of being watched like that, by a clothed Jesse, did something to him. Sparking down his spine and sending a shiver in his hips.

“If I guess wrong…” Jesse drawled, stroking his beard, “I’ll cook in just an apron?” a cheery smile, brown eyes crinkling, had his heart flip-flopping. This man was just to good to be true and he couldn’t bare the thought of letting him go. No matter how short their time together had been, his soul called out to the gentle warmth Jesse promised. 

He could only hope Jesse felt the same way about him.

“I would enjoy the sight. Though you have poor tastes in aprons from what i have seen,” he stepped forward, sliding his arms around the baker’s strong waist. “i will have to get you some without cheesy puns on them.”

“You love cheesy,” Jesse kissed his forehead, smiling against his skin. 

A huffy sigh and he looked up. “that is true,” a chuckle and he slipped a hand over his big bear’s full pec. Squeezing it firmly and flicking his thumb lightly across the stiffening nipple. “So what is your guess, Jesse?”

The man grunted at his touch, bubbling into a laugh the next moment. “Now, i don’t know your brother too terribly well,” a hand landed on Hanzo’s ass, dragging him closer, “but i do know he loves t’be inappropriate and make you squirm.” Snuffling breathes stirred his wild hair as Jesse leaned against him. “so, at the risk of having m’buns out on display, i’m going to guess that the first thing he said to you was…’How big is it?’ ”

Hanzo went red, staring in disbelief. “How did you know?”

“What did you tell him?” Jesse cut in with a smirk, hands falling to the florists hips.

“I’m not going to tell him!”

“Good,” lips pressed to his temple, “but you dun really have t’eat breakfast naked. it was just a joke.”

“I fear that if I did, we wouldn't not leave the apartment today.” he chuckled, easing away to look out the window. The day was already shaping up to be absolutely gorgeous. It gave him an idea, taking Jesse’s hand in his own. “Let’s go to the zoo today.”

The baker’s surprise at his sudden shift instantly turned into glee. “I’ll pack us a lunch and we can grab breakfast on the way.”

 

—

 

The zoo was large and sprawling, full of happy families and couples walking hand in hand. They blended in, wandering leisurely to the reptile house. Enjoying the dark warmth and the added privacy. Keeping to the back of herd of other visitors, waiting to lean in together to look into the cases.

“This is one of my favorites,” Hanzo eagerly pointed to the fat lizard asleep on a rock in the artificial sun. “Bearded Dragons.”

“Dragons?” Jesse was unimpressed by the little guy. “Doesn’t look much like a dragon t’me, Hanners. I didn’t know you liked lizards so much.”

“They are very cute,” Hanzo cooed to the sleeping creature, pulling his phone out to take a few pictures. “I used to have two bearded dragons back in Japan.”

“What happened to them?” he wished he could take a photo of Hanzo in that moment, something remarkably sweet about it.

“I had to leave them when I moved to the states,” the shorter man sighed, turning to move to the next exhibit. “I considered getting another set but my apartment doesn’t allow pets.”

“That’s a shame,” Jesse trailed after him, happy just to be near him. “have you thought about moving closer to your shop?”

“I want to move every day,” Hanzo chuckled, strolling to a large display area with tortoises slowly bumping around. “I hate taking the train from the suburbs. I wish the place above my shop was available for rent.”

“I just realized I’ve never been inside your place, Hanzo,” Jesse laughed, hand lightly resting on the florists lower back.

“That is true,” dark brown eyes rose to meet his, “Perhaps after the zoo, we can retire to my place. Genji is on the road with work again so we will have it to our selves.”

His heart swelled, a knot of anxiety he didn’t even realize he’d been carrying melted away. Hanzo wanted him to be a part of his life, welcomed into his home. “I’d love that, I was starting t’think maybe you didn’t want me t’see it.”

“Genji and his boyfriend have been living with me,” Hanzo laughed, but his hand on Jesse’s tightened. “And they are quite affectionate and I was unsure if it would make you uncomfortable.”

“Aww, Hanners, that’s so sweet,” Jesse laughed, raising Hanzo’s hand to kiss the knuckles. 

“Not as sweet as you.”

“shucks, darlin’, you’re gonna make me blush,” he played up his deep drawl. 

They wandered through the reptile house, checking out the creatures. Hanzo sharing facts and tidbits of information about his favorite ones. He loved tree frogs and salamanders for their soft skin and cute faces. The axolotl was his favorite one.

“I love their little wings,” Hanzo raised his hands to mimic the tendrils. “Genji used to tease me, calling me one because of my side burns.”

“Really?” Jesse tried to imagine it, watching the little thing bob in the water. 

“Yes,” the florist pulled his phone out, flipping rapidly through the photos. “I was not always such a fashionable punk.”

“Punk?” it made the baker laugh, but he leaned over to look at the offered phone. “O-oh,” his heart thudded and heat streaked down his spine. Hanzo was grinning into the camera, arm slung over Genji. They were both years younger. “Holy…” he gulped, staring at the strange but absolutely charming Hanzo. Little fluffy wings sweeping back from his sideburns, and several piercings in his right ear.

“You have piercings?” his voice came out husky.

“Ah, yes, two in the cartilage and one in the lobe,” Hanzo was practically preening, turning to show the ear off.

“Why don’t you wear anything in them?”

“I thought it would make me look less professional.”

“I’m gonna buy you some,” Jesse ached to see it. “any others I should know about?”

Hanzo’s eyes darted to the side, watching a family walk buy with a crying child. It caught Jesse’s attention like a fox smelling a rabbit. “Are they somewhere embarrassing?” he whispered, hand sliding to rest on Hanzo’s hip.

“Perhaps,” the florist chuckled, arms crossed over his chest. “Let us move on to the next area.”

“Youre such a tease,” he followed, continuing back to the outside and going to see the giraffe enclosure. They were lucky to arrive just at feeding time. The children pressed around the edge, families eager to get photos as the zoo keeper explained about the diet and life cycle. 

they shared in the wonder as the majestic creatures bowed their heads to take the fresh vegetables and treats. Laughing along with parents as children squealed as they were licked and gummed. 

It lead them to the petting zoo next, gushing like children at the chance to feed the sheep. petting the curly wool. A goat took a liking to Hanzo, nearly barreling him over in the pursuit of the little food pellets. Teeth digging into his hoodie and Jesse struggled to free him while laughing. They day blending together into a warm stream of mirth and loving touches.

 

—

 

Hanzo opened the door to his apartment with a flourish. The modern but comfortable home he had built for himself over the last two years. thick rugs leading from the front door past the kitchen to the living room. The two rooms off to the side as well as the bathroom.

“Welcome to my home,” he grinned, knowing he was too proud to have Jesse inside it. He toed off his shoes, pushing them with a foot to the side before going in. 

Jesse followed suit, a bit awkwardly but not questioning it. “It’s a lovely home,” he put the sneakers next to Hanzo’s before following him into the living room. They fell onto the couch together, worn out from the all day adventure. 

“i had a good time today,” he murmured, fighting back a yawn. his cheeks and ears dusted with pink from a sunburn. Languid in his bones, just soaking up the comfort of his big bear.

“Me too,” Jesse caught his yawn, burying his face against Hanzo’s chest.

He eased into it, too tired to instigate anything more intimate. “I love this,” he stroked a hand through those messy brown waves. “Just laying here together.”

Jesse hummed against him, a song that was mostly familiar to him. “just forget the world,” he mumbled through another yawn. it was followed by a loud gurgle from his stomach.

“you’re hungry?” it made him realize that he was hungry again as well. The sandwiches for lunch long gone. 

“mmhmm,” Jesse didn’t look up, head pillows on his chest. 

Hanzo considered what was in his fridge. Nothing that would be easy to make and scratch the itch just right. His stomach growled too. “How about pizza? we can watch something on netflix and just cuddle?”

“Sounds like heaven, baby,” Jesse lazily kissed at his neck, sending shivers of desire down his spine. It was overridden by the real hunger and he dug his phone out to put in an order. 

“what toppings do you want?”

“i don’t care, just not mushrooms.”

“you don’t like mushrooms?”

“hate the texture.”

Hanzo shook his head in disbelief but skipped the shrooms. “Any requests then?”

“Pineapple.”

“Absolutely not,” Hanzo stuck his nose in the air at the thought. 

“C’mon, just give it a chance.”

“No.”

“then can we get those cinnamon stick things?” Jesse propped himself up on one arm, grabbing for the remote on the coffee table. The ps4 chirped as it woke up. 

“Hmm, that does sound good,” Hanzo added them to the order and sent it off. He was surprised Jesse knew how to use the console, not having seen one in his house. “Do you game?”

“Hell yeah,” the baker grinned, brow raised. “got mine hidden away in the cabinet the tv sits on. Toast likes to sit on it otherwise.”

“Why in the world would he sit on it?” Hanzo chuckled, taking the controller and going to netflix.

“Cuz it’s warm, likes to sit with his hind legs and butt behind it and toast his stomach on the back vents. gets hair clogged in them like crazy”

“he grows more fascinating every day,” Hanzo shook his head, going to the categories tab. His jeans dug into his hip. “What are you in the mood for?”

Jesse considered, thoughtfully chewing on his bottom lip. “How about horror? Get some thrills to keep us awake.”

Hanzo hesitated at the idea, clicking into the category anyway. He wasn’t a chicken by any means, he’d been in his share of fights and dangerous situations in his younger days. “Just nothing supernatural.”

“They spoke ya?”

“Yes,” he prepared for teasing but instead, Jesse just kissed his temple. 

“How about a creature feature then? those are some of my favorites.”

“that sounds very good.”

they spent the night cuddling on the couch, stuffing themselves on greasy pizza and beers. Ending up laughing at half the movies they chose, making fun of special effects and ridiculous plots in stride. The occasional jump scare ortense moment sending them both clutching for the other. Only to dissolve into laughter and play fighting. Always ending up pressed together in one way or another.

Tight jeans discarded for the comfort of bare legs and a shared blanket. lazy kisses passing between them, soaking up the stolen evening. It passed too quickly, lost in long sweet talk while camp counselors were murdered on the screen. Sugary daydreams of summer trips and soft dates passed back and forth, followed be the loving touch of fingers to tired faces.

 

—

 

Time moved quickly, sweeping the two along in a rush. The graduation season tearing them apart, busy with long hours and grueling customer demands. The new assistants not coming onboard a moment too soon. Text messages and late night FaceTime calls the only contact they had for weeks after the stolen day off.

There was no time for those antics, not with hundreds of flower orders going out daily and graduation cakes and sweets keeping the ovens burning ate into the night. They both collapsed into bed far too late and woke too early for more than quick ‘I miss you’s and longing moans into the phone.

It was driving Jesse crazy. He needed to see Hanzo again. Surprised by just how much he missed the man’s company already. Just the comfort of that handsome smile and quick, charming wit, making his heart ache. The more he learned about the man, he more he wanted to know.

Their connection deepening, countless nights spent talking from different sides of the city. It was one of those nights now, phone on speaker next to his head. Laying in bed on top of the covers in just an old pair of sweatpants.

“I think I can take friday evening off, think you can get away?” he murmured, lazily running his hand up and down his bare middle. 

“I am not sure, perhaps i would know that morning the odds,” Hanzo sounded stressed, even over the phone. the restless toss and turn coming through from crinkling sheets. “I want to see you again. Jesse, I need you.”

his cock twitched at the dark, husky tone those last words had taken on. Jesse shifted on the bed, propping his shoulders up slightly. “Baby, i need you too,” he imagined Hanzo sprawled out on the sheets, hands restless. “Just wish i was there to kiss that pretty mouth of yours.”

“Jesse, tell me how to get off. I want to imagine you doing each and everything to me.”

Jesse groaned, blood rushing to his groin making him dizzy. They had danced around phone sex a couple times, talked bout boundaries and how they both enjoyed the thought. He hadn’t expected Hanzo to be the one to bring it up for real. Though the florist had grown bolder and more confident. Jesse was honored to be able to share the journey with him.

“Oh baby,” he licked dry lips, “making me so hard over here.”

“Run a hand through that thick chest hair for me,” Jesse did as he was told, finding surprising pleasure in following the order. “God i want to run my fingers through it.”

“Me too baby,” he groaned in hungry frustration. “I wish i was there with you, kissing my way down that gorgeous neck and squeezing those perfect pecs of yours.”

 

—

 

Hanzo panted, listening to Jesse’s husky velvet voice caress over him. Hands fumbling to follow instructions in the dark. “My shirt’s off,” he confirmed, tossing it to the floor. Lightly caressing over the swell of his built chest, cock beginning to strain his boxer briefs. 

“Imagine it’s me there with you, trailing my fingers over that perfect dragon tattoo. Following it over your breast, feathery light caresses.” Hanzo mimicked the fantasy, smooth skin heating under his touch. “Remember how it felt, to have my lips on your pretty little nipples. tongue swirling around it till you were moanin’ my name.”

Heavy breathes gusted, head tossed back at the memory. His fingers ripping around each of the perky dusky rose nipples. Longing for the hot wet flick of a tongue and the deep greedy sucks that sent him spiraling.

“I want to see your pretty eyes roll back in your head in bliss, that perfect mouth stretched in a moan. Baby, I want to hear you say my name while your grinding into the air.”

“Jesse, Jesse, i need your body on mine, that cock grinding into me,” he whimpered, loving the thrill of performing, moaning and whimpering into the phone for his baby. A series of dildos next to him on the bed with a bottle of lube. “I want to feel you inside me.”

“Fuck,” a ragged breathe and the wet slap that followed made Hanzo smile. He had discovered just how much he liked driving Jesse into a mess. “you gonna open that pretty ass for me, one finger at a time?”

Hanzo sank his first digit in with a wanton moan. “It’s so tight, Jesse,” he played his breathing up, hips twitching as he curled his finger. “I wish it was your fingers inside me,” he still wasn’t sure he was ready for that in actuality but the thought of it made him so hard. 

“Hanners, work that perfect little hole open for me, i wanna taste it so bad. I want to feel you buck on my tongue and clench around me.”

Hanzo whimpered, hips thrusting up as a finger sank deeper. He hadn’t had taken the time to do this properly, normally resorting to bucking into his hand. “I want to feel your lips on me, and your hands pulling my ass apart.” He rolled his hips, lube on the tip of the smallest dildo. Pushing it where his finger had been, knowing Jesse was much thicker and would feel so much better. “Jesse, i wish this was your real cock pushing inside of me instead of this toy.”

A strangled cry of pleasure from the other end of the line let him know Jesse’s opinion on that idea.


	18. The Sweetest Words

“You’ve never been to a drive-in theater before?” Jesse asked around a mouthful of popcorn. The brown paper bag of it still warm sitting next to the stove. There was plenty of butter and salt on it.

“I did not know they existed outside of old american movies,” Hanzo was in the living room, packing up a blanket. Their schedules finally allowing them to have another date. 

Jesse had lost track of what number this one was, the months streaming together. “You’re gonna love it, darlin’,” he rolled the top of the bag down and gave it a thorough shaking to get things coated. “It’s an experience.”

“I still question the concept, is the quality of movie not degraded?”

“It’s not just about the movie,” Jesse joined him, setting the popcorn into the tote bag. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, sliding up behind Hanzo. His fingers laced over his lean stomach. “It’s about cuddling in the back of my truck, the night sky above us and that nice smell of autumn.”

“Hmm,” Hanzo tilted into him, a comfortable moment. “I look forward to it. But i would enjoy anything with you, Jesse.”

“You’re just making me weak in the knees,” he nuzzled the back of his head. “You okay stayin’ the night after?”

“Of course,” Hanzo leaned forward, back arching to press his ass deep into Jesse’s groin.

He grunted, twitching instinctively to stroke himself in the cleft. “I take it you’re not sleeping in the guest bedroom.” It had been over a week since they’d last been together and then only briefly. It happened more than he liked, just a stole hour after work spent in frantic contact. 

He wanted to treat his lover right. Tonight was part of that plan. 

“I do not have work in the morning, so yes,” Hanzo slipped out of his grip. Adding a second blanket to the pile growing in the bag. He tended to get cold easily. “That is, if you are willing?”

Jesse laughed, pulling Hanzo down on the couch with him. “honeybee,” he showered the florists face and neck with feathery kisses. “you know i ain’t got anything on my mind but you tonight. Been looking forward t’making you moan real loud.”

Crimson flushed down Hanzo’s face. “I was beginning to wonder if you had lost interest in me. We have not…”

Jesse rolled his hips up, forcing a gasp. Erection already straining his jeans, just at the thought. “Baby, you don’t gotta worry about that. I could study you forever and not get tired of reading your pages.” He pulled Hanzo down for a deep soft kiss, lips melding perfectly together. 

“And we’re old,” Hanzo sighed, brushing his fingers through Jesse’s wild hair.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you Wednesday.” he winced at the memory. “I really was just exhausted.”

“I know, you called first thing in the morning and…”

“I’ll make it up to you tonight, I promise, sweetheart.” He dripped kisses along the smaller man’s throat, loving the way Hanzo instantly relaxed against his chest. “i still feel terrible for it. just the late nights and early mornings and-“

“Me living almost an hour away by train,” Hanzo finished. 

They shared a mutual sigh.

Problems for another day.

“but c’mon, let’s get packed up and head out to the drive-in! we want to get a good parking spot.”

 

—

 

Hanzo hefted the cooler out of the cab of Jesse’s truck. The slosh of ice and beer welcome music to his ears. The sky turning a lush dusky pink to the west of the dirt parking lot of the theater. Long low hills ran parallel to the massive screens, many cars and trucks already backed in on the slopes.

Families ran around, children screaming and playing tag. A festive air, like some kind of holiday on the friday night. There was corny music and the smell of fried food. A cartoon dill pickle danced on screen, letting them know there was still time to go to the concession stands.

A chilly breeze made him shiver, grateful for the oversized hoodie Jesse had sacrificed to him. Like an old god needing tribute, he had acquired a very large collection of Jesse’s clothing. It forced him to wear it first, loving the sugary musky scent. This particular burgundy hoodie had been pressed to his face last night, taking greedy huffs of it with a thick toy forced inch by inch into his tight hole. Imagining Jesse had been there with him, encouraging him with filthy crooning and firm strokes on his cock.

“Hanzo, you wanna join me up here?” 

He turned with two beers in hand. His eyes went wide, grinning as love filled his chest. The back of the truck was filled with an air mattress, covered in the thick blankets he had packed and a fuzzy throw. Pillows were propped up over the sides and cab, little fairy twinkle lights set back in the sides of the bed walls. They glowed faintly, just enough to cast warm flickers over Jesse’s smile. He had a white fuzzy robe in one hand and thick slippers in the other.

He hopped into the truck, passing along the beers and half throwing himself into Jesse. Those long thick legs spread open for him, mostly laying down. He planted his face deep into his chest, rubbing his cheeks against the softness. “thank you,” he rested his chin on the baker’s sternum. “for thinking of me and how cold i get.”

“Course baby,” their mouths connected with a contented smile. “wanted t’make tonight special. take real good care of you.” 

Jesse helped him into the fluffy robe. He tried to stop him from putting the socks on but he was wrapped up in big arms. “Jesse, i can do it. no need to pamper me so much.”

“But i want to,” wet warm kisses dripped over the back of his neck. “Let me put on your slipper, cinderella.”

“Jesse, you are too much,” he laughed, squirming as his ticklish feet were freed form his converse. Not at all wanting Jesse to stop and his man knew it. He was gently laid down, each shoe worked free with care. the tiredness of the long shift leaving him the more he was touched.

“Darlin’, sunshine, honeybee,” Jesse sang in his ear, tossing his shoes to the end of the bed. Sweaty socks next and Hanzo squirmed as always, trying to hide his talons. “sugarplum, sweet cakes, baby.”

“you and your nicknames,” he sighed dramatically through his smile, looking up at a sunset sky. Dusky peach and lavender breaking up with clouds and darkness. Soon it would be dark enough for the movie to start. 

He watched Jesse carefully stroke his feet. Giving a deep squeeze that had him moaning in contentment. He lived for his big bear’s foot rubs. Those big hands turning him into jelly and he was beginning to think Jesse might have a foot thing. He was always touching them and rubbing them.

“Jesse,” he sat up enough to capture the man’s face in his hands. “When we get back to your place tonight, do you want to fuck my feet?”

Jesse froze, big soft brown eyes wide. They flicked up to him, ruddy blooms appearing on his cheeks. “Uh…” he shifted, one slipper on Hanzo’s long rabbit foot. “Well, darlin’,” he cleared his throat, putting the second slipper on. Hanzo didn’t stop his intense gaze, winding his lover along as they settled down.

“Jesse,” he stretched up, brushing his lips over the baker’s throat to his ear, “Do you want me to give you a foot job?”

 

—

 

Jesse tilted his head back, biting his lip to keep in a moan. Hanzo’s words dripping into his ear like liquor. Sweet and burning, igniting his blood in a delicious and frustrating way. Hanzo always liked to get him hard when it wasn’t appropriate.

He couldn’t deny he enjoyed it. 

Pulling the blanket over the both of them offered a little privacy. The high walls of the truck blocking the view from the nearest movie goer. Maybe it was okay to mess around a little. Hanzo was smirking at him, those beautiful dark eyes drawing him in. He couldn’t resist, lowering his mouth to tenderly claim that devilish mouth. 

“Baby,” he kissed his way to the corner, tasting the smile there. “I’ll take every inch of you that I can get.”

“Will two rounds be in our future?” Hanzo’s hands were in his hair, pulling him closer. The low ponytail tugged free. “I like your hair this long,” fingers knotted, keeping him in place with a deep kiss. As if he needed keeping, hungrily returning the kiss. 

“Haven’t made out at a movie since i was a teenage,” he laughed between lazy needy kisses. The movie screen in front of them shifting from cartoon concession foods to movie trailers.

“I rather enjoy it,” Hanzo’s face was pink with the sunset, cuddling up close. An arm around his middle and laying his head on Jesse’s chest. He loved the sight, his little florist curled around him. The fuzzy white robe over their laps for the moment. 

He lifted a hand, stroking his fingers through the long silken hair. Even the shaved sides had grown out, a soft tickle against his wrist. “I think you’ll like this first movie,” he tucked his head down to smell hanzo’s hair. Loving the fresh floral smell. “Should be funny and I like t’actor-“

Words failed him, choking down a moan as lithe fingers trailed from his hip to rest on his groin. Casually, hefting his dick experimentally through his jeans, cupping his heavy balls. He swallowed, getting moisture back into his mouth. “Honeybee,” he was cut off with a squeeze, heart stuttering into a higher gear.

“Haven’t you heard it is rude to talk during a movie?” Hanzo grinned up at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“You’re a dirty bird,” he leaned down to steal one last kiss before laying back to watch the movie. It was not the best movie or even that great but with Hanzo’s warmth against him, he’d never had a better time.

The darkness thickening in the air, true night setting in as they tangled together. The movie ending and another already starting. Beers and snacks downed, salty buttery kisses gave way to giggles and tickling under the blankets. The chill of autumn keep away.

“Mercy, Mercy,” Hanzo panted, biting his hand the next moment to stop the squeal. 

Jesse grinned, mouth falling back to Hanzo’s stomach and he blew a loud wet raspberry. The flutter and clench of his man’s abs a beautiful sight, not willing to let it go just yet. Soft hands smacked against his shoulders and chest. Struggling to get away but he didn’t loosen his grip on those lithe hips.

Breathless and laughing, he pushed Hanzo deeper into the air mattress. Sinking his hips between languid legs. Hanzo offering no resistance at all, welcoming him. He couldn’t get enough of this, of Hanzo. The months they’d spent together the best in his life, golden and soft as if they were basking in the sun.

the brush of fingertips over his cheeks brought him back to the moment, his darling below him. A man that made even the darkest day bright, kiss away his fears and inspire him. Gorgeous face quirking into a look of confusion. 

“Jesse? are you alright?” Fingers carded through his messy hair, their breath mingling.

The words bubbled up in a rush, pouring out of his mouth like the easiest song. “I love you, Hanzo. I love you so damn much.”

 

—

 

Hanzo’s heart nearly burst, the words raining down on him like the sweetest caress. He had been hoping that Jesse truly loved him, loved him enough to say it. No doubt that they fit together perfectly, had spent months of blissful months together but there had always been a part of himself that wondered.

“Jesse?” tears welled in his eyes and he dragged his baker into him as hard as he could. Kisses landed on his cheeks and eyes, fast and light. “Jesse,” he kissed his way along Jesse’s neck and jaw to his mouth. “i love you, i would never be the same without you.”

Jesse’s hands ran over his hair and face, endlessly murmuring to him in the soft lilting southern drawl. “baby, baby, you’re everything sweet t’me,” the baker kissed over his fluttering pulse. Tongue flicking to tease up the hot flesh and lap over the soft lobe of his ear. Heat charging down his chest in an avalanche of desire.

“jesse, Jesse, let’s go home,” he panted the words, eyes squeezed shut, head through back.A needy whimper broke past his lips as Jesse sank his teeth into his ear lobe. The roll of powerful hips sending his mind scattering. “I want you, i want all of you.”

“Wanna hear you make those noises i love so much.” A broad hand fell to his chest, shoving under his sweater to palm the thick muscle. Strong soft fingertips brushed teasingly around his areola. He twitched, rutting up for more, knowing what he really wanted. Knowing he was ready for something impossibly sweet and intimate in a way he’d never quite had. With the man he loved more than anything, and he didn’t want to have to wait any longer.

“we cannot fuck in the back of your truck, Jesse,” he twisted, grinding his thigh along the heavy thickness trapped by those tight jeans. “And I, i want you to make love to me.”

“Course baby,” Jesse slowly ground along him, thrusting over the dark path of his happy trail. “Course, always make you feel so good, don’t I? Gonna make you so happy.”

“you always do,” he agreed, breathless as Jesse’s mouth fell to his breast. Kissing trails of fire over the swell, licking up the gorgeous patterns of ink and skin. “But i,” he struggled the think straight, knowing they could be caught at any second sending spikes of nerves through him and yet it was hot in a way that was dangerous. They had flirted around the idea, fast sloppy blowjobs in their shops bathrooms and handies in broom closets and even once on the counter of Hanzo’s backroom. 

“You what, lovely?” he crooned, that drawl thick and husky. Stroking every inch of his body Jesse wasn’t adoring.

He struggled for breath, clawing down his baby’s back. The shyness that had once kept him from even kissing Jesse long gone. It was still hard, for a moment, to admit what he really wanted. “Jesse, i want to feel you inside me, your fingers, your tongue,” he whimpered as jesse bit his neck possessively, licking away the sting. “your cock, filling me up. Everything you with everything me.”

“fuck,” the word vibrated against his throat, quivering with emotion. “baby,” the man was pulling back. Their eyes meeting in the flicker of the giant movie screen, crinkling in the corners. They were no longer young men but it had been worth the wait to find each other. “only if you’re ready, only if you really want to.” Jesse was pulling him up, his back set to the truck cab. Their foreheads resting together. “Hanners, i didn’t say i love you for the sex, okay sweetheart?”

“how can you even say that,” hanzo laughed, leaning in the next moment to capture his sweetheart’s lips. “you’re an idiot.”

“i’m your idiot,” He was met a grin that never failed to make his heart melt, “for as long as you want me.”

“is that a promise?” he draped his arms over Jesse’s shoulders, their knees touching. 

“Cross my heart,” soft lips slanted over his, gentle as the breath mingling between them. 

“you’d better not die,” Hanzo whispered, knowing it wasn’t the right way to end the phrase. But he couldn’t bare the thought Jesse might disappear from his life as easily as he came into it.

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.” A gentle kiss marked his forehead, a blessing to ward off the thought. He leaned into it, eyes closing as he just breathed in the warmth of his love.

 

—

 

The drive back to Jesse’s apartment was longer than he’d thought, tempered by gentle kisses stolen at stoplights. Glad hanzo could stay the night and spend a lazy day together. The frantic feeling of running out of time still buzzing in the back of his mind. He wanted more than the rare date night and quick heated moments of pleasure. He wanted more for Hanzo, to lesiurel take life in together a day at a time.

To have someone to come home to at the end of a long day.

The idea startled him, dropping his keys even at the stoop to his own house. He could hear toast mewing eagerly from the other side of the door. There wasn’t much that cat didn’t get excited for, but he was always eager after being left alone the whole day.

“are you alright?” Hanzo yawned next to him, resting heavily on his side.

“Better stop that yawning,” his own jaw cracking as he yawned. “How i’m suppose t’fuck you silly if you’re yawning?”

“Mmm, talk a big game for someone also yawning,” Hanzo rested his head on his shoulder as Jesse got the door unlocked. 

Jesse blocked the opening with his foot, keeping Toast inside. “C’mon, back up baby,” he cooed, easing the fat siamese back gently. They made it in without unleashing the needy thing on the world, half stumbling down the hall. Hanzo hanging onto him, yawns muffled against his shoulder.

“Jesse,” he was pulled into a hug, melting into it eagerly. He was tired, a softness filling him up. “what’s on your mind, baby?” He eased to sit on the edge of the bed. Hanzo fit perfectly over him, straddling his waist and thighs. 

“I don’t want to be… half asleep the first time we…”

“Mm,” he leaned up to chase the worries away, “let’s just cuddle tonight then baby.”

“Sorry…” Hanzo brought their foreheads together. “I did not realize how tired i was when I…”

“Shhh, honeybee,” he brought hanzo’s hand to his mouth, kissing each of those beautiful knuckles and fingertips. “when the time is right, it’ll happen. and be all the sweeter for it. there’s no need t’rush.”

“I love you.”

“to the moon and back.”


	19. Only Fools Rush In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being my beta reader. All the love to "Swarm" and their amazing help getting this chapter polished up for you guys!

Hanzo hummed to himself, busy cleaning up his workspace. Flower clippings and stray bits of ribbon going into the little trashcan to the side. A fresh breeze came in from the cracked-open back door, cool and full of the scent of autumn. A pumpkin spice candle burned on a shelf and a tray of gingersnap cookies half eaten. 

Angela had brought them yesterday, from a grocery store, along with apple cider packets and candy corn. It would be Halloween soon, a few stray paper bats swaying above him.

His lease was going to be up soon.

Pausing with the broom in hand, he glanced toward where his phone was. Knowing without checking that Jesse would have sent him a good morning text and probably a snapchat. Jesse had become obsessed with taking the most ridiculous photos with the filters.

And complained when it wouldn’t recognize Toast’s face so he could put a flower crown on his child.

They had been dating a little over seven months. Too soon, definitely too soon to make such a big request. What if it scared Jesse off? 

Chewing on his lip, he rested his elbows on the countertop. Half-heartedly scratching at a bit of dried hot glue not helping to clear his mind. He rested his weight on one leg, letting his back arch, head in one hand.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” 

Hanzo nearly jumped out of his skin, trying to turn around but his hips pinned in place. A thick bulge slotted against his ass and powerful arms descending on either side of his shoulders. The scent of peaches and sugar filled his nose as Jesse planted a kiss on the back of his neck.

“When did you sneak in?” He huffed, a shiver of pleasure racing down his spine.

“Left the back door cracked, not very safe,” lips brushed along his neck and down his shoulder. “Some big bad monster could sneak in and have himself a little snack.”

“Oh no, whatever shall I do?” Hanzo couldn’t keep from chuckling, melting into his big bear.

“Never know what the season could stir up,” sharp teeth sank into his shoulder, startling him. The sting washed away with kisses. Heat radiating through his belly, stroking up the sensitive flesh of his thighs. “How has your day been going?”

The sudden shift in topic didn’t surprise him anymore. Jesse backing away to let him straighten and turn to face him. A snort of laughter burst out, catching him off guard. A pair of wolf ears were perched on top of the baker’s head and he was sporting a toothy grin.

“What are you wearing?” Desire coursed through his veins, wanting to feel those fangs on him again. The attraction not completely surprising him.

“Wear a costume to the shop and get a free cookie! It was Lena’s idea. Pretty cute promotion, right?”

Hanzo shook his head, hand resting on Jesse’s broad chest. “You look ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously hot you mean,” he snapped his enhanced chompers and was back in his space again. 

“Perhaps the teeth are not all bad,” the florist caught Jesse’s face in his hands. He hooked a thumb under his top lip and pulled it aside. “How did you attach these?” They looked incredibly real. 

Jesse waggled his eyebrows in response and Hanzo pressed the pad of his thumb against the sharp tip. It held, digging into the flesh and his knees grew weak. “I like them, Jesse.” He slowly pulled his fingers back, brushing his index along the baker’s bottom lip.

“I can see that, baby,” he chuckled, and Hanzo found himself pulled into a tight hug. “We’re gonna have to find you a good costume to wear. We’re still going to Angela’s Halloween party next week, right?”

“Of course,” Hanzo rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder, forehead to his throat. “If you are going as a werewolf, perhaps I should be a vampire.”

“Monster boyfriends!”

He nuzzled up, kissing along the delicate shell of Jesse’s ear. “I will be eager to suck,” hot soft skin under his tongue, “on you all night long.”

A shiver of desire coursed against him, the big man’s body pressing harder against him. A thick bulge grinding into his lower stomach. He loved how quick his sweetheart was to get hard, just a few simple words or a light touch could get him going.

“I could… um…” Jesse stumbled for words, a languid roll of his hips taking his attention.

“I’ll make you howl all night,” Hanzo shifted away from the counter, grabbing both of Jesse’s hands.

“Awhoooo,” the baker laughed, finding his feet as they slipped into the flower cooler. Heavy door closing with a soft hiss, giving them the illusion of privacy. It sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine, straight to his cock. Starting to grow hard as Jesse pressed him into the shelf, flowers raining down around them. Petals falling on his baby’s shoulders. One was stuck in his beard.

“You are so beautiful,” Hanzo crooned, hands diving into Jesse’s hair to pull him closer. “Look at you,” he kissed over a full cheek and lavished quick pecks along his strong nose and up to his temples where just the first few strands of gray were starting.

“Mmm, love it when you do that,” the baker sighed in pleasure, relaxing against him.

“My gorgeous baker. So big and strong,” he murmured, hands falling to squeeze the man’s thick ass. He just couldn’t get enough of it, ever, hefting the lobes and trying to pick Jesse up by them. A startled yelp and Jesse’s hands were braced on his shoulders. 

—

Jesse gasped, feet leaving the ground. He grabbed at Hanzo for support, afraid he was about to be dropped. “Fuck, Hanzo,” he laughed as he stayed up easily. “See you don’t have these muscles just for show.” He squeezed over his florist's biceps, heart beating too fast.

“Do you enjoy this?” Hanzo’s pretty eyes roamed over him, hands digging into his ass.

“It’s… an uplifting experience,” he laughed, kicking his feet experimentally. “But I'd rather be on the floor...,” Hanzo began to lower him immediately, “...on my knees.”

“Oh,” the most adorable blush started rising on his cheeks as he glanced at the door. 

“If you can keep that pretty little mouth of yours quiet,” Jesse leaned in, capturing those lips with his own. Mouths parting to taste and explore, lazy sweeps of his tongue as he pushed in. Hanzo willing and eager, meeting him every step of the way.

Sinful little moans captured and stored away in his heart. He forced his thigh between Hanzo’s, slowly grinding up and down on the growing thickness. Hot breaths steaming in the chilly air, mingling with the heady scent of a riot of flowers.

“Jesse,” the plea of his name sent him to his knees eagerly. The floor covered in a soft mat, easy on his old joints. Hanzo’s hand scratching up his back to brace in his hair. Tugging at the strands with raw need in his eyes.

Flower petals drifted down, shaken loose by Hanzo's back against the shelves. One fell on Jesse’s cheek as he pushed the apron aside and buried his face in the florist's thighs. A sharp yank had him quickly arching up, lapping over the jean-bound length of Hanzo’s pretty cock.

A needy sound and Hanzo was leaning into the shelves, hips jerking out. “So loud today,” he purred, digging his nose along the joint of Hanzo’s thigh to brush along his balls. They were hot, trying to smother himself against the feeling. Fishing into his back pocket, he pulled out a gold hair ribbon. “Don’t make me gag you so we don’t get caught.”

Hanzo looked him dead in the eye, hand tightening in his hair. Soft lips parted and he gave a loud, deep moan. “Jesse…I want your mouth on me and I don’t care who hears.”

Desire thudded in his ears, dizzying as he stood. The hair ribbon crammed into Hanzo’s mouth, watching the man’s eyes roll back as it pressed inch by inch. He stopped with a tail hanging down, kissing along one stuffed cheek.

“Not too much baby?,” he crooned, lovingly stroking his partner’s face.Hanzo shook his head, grinning around the thickness. “Now you keep nice and quiet while I do m’best to get us caught.”

Hanzo’s hips jerked forward, rolling into him. It sent the shelf behind him cracking against the wall. “Mmm, just like that,” he kissed his way down Hanzo’s powerful chest, not lingering long enough to leave a wet mark. They had discussed rules for their daring trysts and not leaving marks was important to his little florist. No one was supposed to ever catch them or guess what they had been up to.

Heavy, muffled breaths increased above him before he even finished freeing a dusky rose cock. The familiar weight resting in his hand, the perfect fit for his long fingers to wrap around. He squeezed gently, rolling the head into his palm. 

Hanzo threw his head back, knocking a bouquet of violets with his ponytail. More blossoms rained down on him as he kissed along the velvety length of his love’s cock. It was burning in the cool room, drugging him with the heady smell of flowers and Hanzo's own special scent. He wanted to drown in it, mouth parting lazily. Stretching his jaw and relaxing, tongue flicking over the heavy fangs. He would have to be extra careful.

Brushing one fang tip along the sensitive flesh, mouth gaping around the head. Tongue slowly rolling out to cushion the passage. Hanzo’s legs were trembling. His hands gently squeezing, reassuring him he would be taken care of.

Carefully he sank the heavy cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue tip against the underside. Hanzo’s fingers locked in his hair. His teeth settled onto his lover’s thickness, feeling the fangs catch on both sides.

 

-

 

Hanzo whimpered around the gag, mouth overflowing with drool. Loving how full it made his mouth, cheeks straining around the fabric and tongue shoved down. He could pull it out at any moment but didn’t want to, hands too busy trying to get Jesse to be serious. To let him feel those gorgeous fangs so dangerously close to him.

The thrill of a bite making his knees shake. He tried to ask for more, rolling his hips forward. Instantly, Jesse caught his hips and pressed him back. A devilish smirk reaching right into his chest and squeezing unfairly at his heart.

He loved this man so much, watching him take his cock little by little. Lips stretching tight and pulling back, showing off just how much he could fit. Heavy fangs shiny with saliva, gleaming in the low light.

A string of drool pulling out and breaking from one tip as Jesse open-mouth fucked his cock. Tongue slapping eagerly at the underside, throat opening to take the thick head. It spasmed and twitched around him, incredibly soft and warm. He couldn’t get enough, straining on the firm grip on his hips.

Jesse’s palms keeping him pinned hard into the shelf. Completely at the baker’s mercy, moaning louder and louder as Jesse began in earnest. The gag soaked through, muscles straining around it in a gorgeous burn.

Heavy, long slurps and the wet gurgle of his lover taking his cock so good, sending him spiraling. Muffled sounds outside hinted Angela had come into the back room. Would she look in the cooler? 

He grabbed Jesse’s head, scratching his nails through his hair. Encouraging him, tension coiling in his groin, spiraling higher and higher. Muscles trembling and breath making thick clouds of steam, face red as he bucked into Jesse’s mouth. 

Mumbled words around his cock bubbled away in drool, big blissed-out brown eyes twinkling at him. Jesse shifted his head and suddenly his beard was brushing his balls with every bob, delicious sting and burn pushing him to the very cliff.

Jesse’s hand slapped his ass hard, knocking a potted flower on the shelf out of his way to do it. The hard spank exploded pleasure through him, body convulsing through a sloppy thrust before curling him forward as he came down Jesse’s throat.

The baker pulled back before he finished, sending a scream of pleasure into the gag. Those perfect fangs glancing along the sensitive shaft and he bucked again. Thick ropes of cum splattering over Jesse’s face, leaving him marked.

Hanzo ripped the gag out of his mouth, jaw screaming at the sudden change. “Fuck, I'm so sorry,” he dragged Jesse to his feet, panting and trembling. 

A pink petal drifted down and stuck in the creamy white liquid.

Jesse rolled his jaw a few times, licking his teeth. “It's okay baby,” he grinned, touching the rapidly cooling liquid. “I think I can clean myself up, like a good pup,” he flashed Hanzo a wink before scooping a glob up on a fingertip and slowly licking it off.

 

-

 

“Let me help,” Jesse laughed, half-slurring his words.

Hanzo glared at him, huffing as he tried and failed for the third time to take off his ridiculous vampire boots. Straps flopping everywhere and laces tangled in the spikes. A trickle of fake blood smeared on his chin. 

“C’mon, the faster you get them off the faster we can get in bed,” he tried to persuade his overstimulated baby. The crowds of the party had overwhelmed the florist and they’d only managed to stay a few hours.

“I can get them,” Hanzo looked half like a raccoon, eyeliner smeared beyond smoky and hair falling in tendrils around his face. Most of the white makeup had bled off in sweat, still looking half dead. He did manage to get them off, kicking the heavy shoes halfway across the room.

“C’mere,” Jesse laid back in the bed, shivering a little from the autumn air. He knew the grumpy look on his partner’s face all too well. “I’ll make it better.”

Hanzo considered for a moment, seeming to weigh his desire to be huffy and his need for heat. The man shivering under a ridiculously thin store-bought costume. “Fine,” he sighed in defeat, flopping into bed like a log.

“Don’t be that way, baby,” Jesse chuckled, rolling onto his side to cuddle up to Hanzo’s back. “It wasn’t all bad.”

“Handing out candy was nice.” Hanzo relented, his body softening against him.

“And the way the little kids just loooooved your spooky vampire voice?”

“It was enjoyable as well.”

“And getting to come home and spend the whole night with me?”

Hanzo chuckled, rolling over to face him now. “It is very pleasant. If only I did not have to worry about slinking home on the train in the morning.”

There was a long pause, Jesse’s mind turning over something he’d been planning on asking for a while now. Not sure if it was too soon. “Now, Hanzo,” he gulped and wrapped his arm around his little honeybee. “I’ve been thinking.”

“A dangerous pastime.”

“Now you be nice,” he chuckled, loving when Hanzo got a little snarky with him. No one else got to see that side of him, teasing and poking because he knew Jesse would understand. “But seriously, I know our schedules are crazy… and you live such a long way away.”

“And?” Hanzo’s breath on his chest was quick and shallow.

“Don’t worry,” he was quick to reassure, stroking Hanzo's hair back. “It’s not something bad.”

“Oh… good,” the florist began to relax again, fighting a yawn. “Then can it wait till the morning?”

“I reckon it can,” Jesse sighed, pulling his baby deeper into his arms and just listening to him breathe.

 

—

 

Hanzo shuffled into the kitchen, sniffing eagerly at the scent of bacon and eggs. Freshly showered and mostly cleaned up, he had borrowed one of Jesse’s flannels. Bare legs chilly as he rooted around for sweats.

The closet was messy and overflowing as always, clothes falling out. Some clean, some probably needing to be washed or at least hung out to freshen up. He would settle for a bathrobe, digging into the top shelf at a fuzzy edge of something.

His hand hit something firm and he paused.

It was the little black box.

He had forgotten about it over the months, plenty of new and fun things had come into their bedroom without the box appearing. Handcuffs and thick dildos along with leather harnesses and soft silken red ropes, but the box remained a mystery.

“Hanzo, I got breakfast on the table, you comin’?”

“Yes…” He reluctantly left the box, opting to pull on a somewhat dirty pair of Jesse’s sweats.

“You look good in m’clothes,” Jesse winked at him when he entered the kitchen, a long once over sending heat skating down his spine.

“I have quite a collection of them these days. Half of your wardrobe is at my apartment.”

“Stinks, doesn’t it?” Jesse pulled a chair out at the breakfast nook and Hanzo settled into it. “Being so far apart and always having to bring an overnight bag with ya.”

“I always manage to forget something.” He sighed, at least he had remembered his own toothbrush and fresh underwear. It would make the long ride back to his apartment more bearable. The fact that Genji would probably be passed out in the guest room making the idea even less appealing.

A plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns slid into his field of vision. 

“Hope you didn’t forget your appetite!” Jesse plunked into the seat across from him, white shirt tight across his shoulders. 

“Never, when your cooking is on the table.” He chuckled softly, beginning on the hash browns first. Not as hungry as he should be, pushing it around the plate as he tried to build up his courage. Jesse had given him a perfect opportunity to bring the issue up.

“So darlin’,” Jesse paused to sip from his coffee cup, “I was meanin’ to ask you something.”

Hanzo shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth, chewing to keep from blurting anything out.

“And I understand if it’s too sudden,” a nervous chuckle made him look up to meet the baker’s eyes. “And if it’s not something you’re interested in. I know we ain’t been datin’ long,” accent thickening, a sure sign he was nervous.

Hanzo swallowed, washing the bite down with a gulp of juice. Excitement bubbling up, a giddiness that left him breathless. He was beginning to guess what Jesse was about to ask him, on the edge of his seat with hopefulness.

“So, Hanners, baby,” Jesse took one of his hands, stroking along his knuckles. “What d’ya think about movin’ in with me?”

“Yes!” Hanzo laughed, lunging across the table to grab the man by the shoulders. Nearly upsetting the cups and plates in his eagerness. Then pulling back to sit, ignoring the smear of egg yolk on his stomach. “Only if you are sure. I do not mean to pressure you by complaining about — “

He was cut off as Jesse shoved a strip of bacon into his mouth. “Nothin’ would make me happier than t’have you in my life.”


	20. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Swarm for editing this chapter so quickly so I could post tonight! <3

Hanzo leaned into Jesse’s side on the couch, Toast curled up on his other side. The apartment was looking different these days, empty in preparation for the merger of their belongs. They had both scheduled time off after Thanksgiving to get the move done. 

“So, we’ll put your fancy clothes in the guest bedroom closet,” Jesse asked without looking up from his phone.

The light of the tv turning his face to planes of silver. It brought out the beginnings of gray at his temples and around his beard. 

“I believe there will be enough room for them. I can perhaps sell some of them, too,” Hanzo rested his chin on Jesse’s shoulder, peering at the list. He would have normally been the one to organize and plan everything out but it felt very nice to let Jesse take care of it. “Is there room in the upper left cabinets by the microwave for my vases?”

“Pretty sure I can move the flour and sugar and such out of the cabinet and into some containers on the counter. What do you think of these?” He flicked over to Amazon to show a set of nice glass containers with country-esque chalk labels.

“They are pretty. It seems fitting a baker have baking supplies within easy reach.” Hanzo slipped his hand onto the man’s thigh, gently squeezing. His heart suddenly feeling too full. It was really happening, they were really about to live together.

“And I was thinkin’ you could set up your work space in the guest bedroom. I can install a murphy bed — ”

Hanzo captured Jesse’s lips, tugging himself closer. Jesse’s surprise quickly turning into passion. He pulled Hanzo into his lap, fitting them together easily, Hanzo’s knees disappearing into the crack of the couch and his arms looping over Jesse’s broad shoulders.

The florist leaned into the kiss, hungrily nipping Jesse’s bottom lip and sweeping his tongue deep to taste. Jesse responded with eager nibbles and firm, hard squeezes on Hanzo’s full ass. The dig of his fingertips spiked pleasure through him, loving the way Jesse’s breath hitched when he moved closer.

“Hanners,” Jesse broke away, panting for breath. “I’m not one t’question your moods but…is something going on?”

Hanzo pouted, sitting back enough that they could both think straight. “I am just…overwhelmed by how wonderful you are.”

Jesse blushed, ducking his head at the compliment. “You’re something wonderful yourself, Hanzo. I’m…I’m really thankful I got to meet you. Well, and kiss you and date you and wrap my mouth around your fat, heavy cock.”

Hanzo snorted, trying to cover it up with a chuckle. “You and your filthy sense of humor.”

“You know you love it, sweetness plus unexpected filth always makes you snort.”

“I do enjoy it,” Hanzo leaned in to kiss his lover between his eyebrows. “Just like I enjoy the thought of your dirty mouth being put to better use.”

“Always happy t’help.”

The worries about the move disappeared as they enjoyed each other’s company.

 

-

 

It would not be dawn for at least an hour but Jesse was already up, bustling around the apartment while Hanzo showered. His shaggy hair was pulled up into a ponytail and bangs pinned back. Bundled up in a thick hoodie, he finished carrying a box of old dishes and ancient cookbooks down to his truck.

The bed was already full, bulging with boxes and trash bags filled with all the clutter of his single life. He was glad to see it go. The local nonprofit thrift store would help find it a better home. And there would be room for Hanzo’s clothes in his closet.

The little black box had been carefully transferred to the guest room under the bed. He had noticed Hanzo’s curious lurking around it while they cleaned out together. It wasn’t time for it to see the light, not just yet.

Jesse jogged back up the stairs to fetch a bag of extra blankets. Toast was curled up on top of it, purring furiously. “C’mon, sweetheart,” he crouched, stroking his hand down the fat Siamese’s back.

Big blue eyes slowly opened and a lazy yawn followed. 

“Toast, you gotta get up,” he tried to reason with the cat. It only earned him a headbutt on the jaw and a cold, wet nose trailing up his cheek. He just couldn’t bring himself to move the cat, melting as he nuzzled in, gently petting under Toast’s soft little chin and teasing his fluffy chest.

“You are a pushover.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Jesse chuckled, not surprised when Hanzo joined him in petting the cat. 

“Our child will be spoiled more than your cat.”

Jesse’s heart lurched, fluttering wildly. It was sure probably just a slip of the tongue, a casual tease. It didn’t mean that he wasn’t full of butterflies at the thought. “You ever think of havin’ kids?” he tried to keep his voice empty of excitement, petting the cat’s soft stomach.

“Hmm,” Hanzo’s shoulder settled against his. “I would like to be a father.”

“Me too,” Jesse’s stomach did a flip-flop. “I think you’d make a good one, Hanners.”

“I hope so, it would be a blessing to raise a child,” the florist leaned deeper into him, head resting on Jesse’s shoulder. 

A chirp from Toast had them cooing over him again. Jesse mentally tucking away the thought of their daughter for another time. For now, the big step was just moving Hanzo. 

“We should get going.” Jesse finally straightened, checking his watch. It was just after six in the morning.

“I agree. Is this the last bag?”

“Yeah, the rest is loaded up.”

Toast slid off, padding away to the couch to snuggle into a throw blanket. Jesse gathered the bag and led the way down to his truck. 

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Arms went around Jesse’s middle and he leaned into Hanzo’s embrace. “Me neither, sweetheart. I’m just…so happy we’re finally doing this.”

 

-

 

Hanzo stood in the empty apartment, one last box in his arms. It was a moment of quiet. Just him and the place he had called home for two years. His heart filled with thankfulness for this temporary home. It had seen the start of his business and many nights of fun and laughter with his brother.

He had fallen in love while living here.

“Hanners, that the last of it?” Jesse appeared behind him, snowflakes in his hair.

“There is just one more thing I need,” Hanzo turned to smile at the baker. 

Cheeks bright from the cold. The big man tilted his head to the side. “And what’s that, sug?”

Hanzo gave the apartment one last glance, heart still racing from the reality of the situation. It was moving day. He was going to live with his boyfriend and he couldn’t be more excited.

“Just a simple thing. Please lean down,” he instructed with the box held low on the tops of his thighs. Jesse complied after a moment, stooping with a confused smile. Hanzo bobbed up to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Shucks...” A dreamy expression took over his face. “What was that for, darlin’?”

“Merely a small token of my thanks,” Hanzo nestled his face against Jesse’s chest. The box awkwardly held between them. 

“Happy t’help you move, sugarplum.”

“Not just that,” Hanzo couldn’t help but smile. “For everything.”

“Couldn’t be happier t’have you in my life, Hanzo.” Jesse’s arms wrapped around him and the box. “I can’t hardly wait for you t’meet my parents Thursday.”

“For the big Turkey Day.” Hanzo leaned into his love, nervous energy crackling down his spine. “You are sure it is not a burden to have me join you?”

“Bout time you met m’family, Hanners.” Warm fingers slipped through his hair, massaging his scalp. “They’ve been beggin’ t’meet you proper. Mama almost yanked my ear off when I told her you were moving in and hadn’t brought you to meet her. She really likes you though.”

“I look forward to meeting them. I have a lovely arrangement planned for the table.”

“Still willing t’help me bake up the pies, I hope.” Jesse plucked the box from Hanzo’s arms, putting it on his hip. “Let’s go, pumpkin.”

Hanzo took a lingering glance at the empty, barren place before trailing after Jesse. He locked up, sliding the key into his pocket to turn in later. “What types of pie are you making again?”

“Pumpkin, pecan, and French silk,” Jesse’s warm chuckle was already halfway down the hall and Hanzo was left to follow.

The pickup truck outside was filled to the brim with his belongs. His feet ached from running up and down the hallway and his back was stiffening from lifting. This was the last load, really the beginning of something wonderful.

On the drive back, curled up against Jesse’s side and with the heat relaxing him, he managed to doze off during the hour-long trip. They had made it so many times but this would be the last. 

“Here we are.” Jesse’s voice drew him back from the brink of true sleep. The truck rolling to a stop in the back alley. “Just this last little stretch and then we’re orderin’ a pizza and taking the longest bubble bath.”

“I could not agree more.”

They shared a lazy kiss before getting back to work.

 

-

 

“Hey, Hanzo?” He groaned as he hobbled to the living room. Boxes were open all over and newspaper and packing peanuts were everywhere. Toast gleefully attacking a half-unwrapped vase and tearing apart the paper.

“Yes, love?” 

The sound led Jesse down the hall and into his room. Into their room, he reminded himself with a burst of joy. Hanzo was hanging his clothes up in the closet, humming to himself. His hair was down and wild, kinked from being in a hair tie all day. 

“Still hard at work?” He sank onto the edge of the bed, fighting back a yawn. 

“Just a few last things,” Hanzo turned to smile at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I am too excited to stop just yet.”

“Really? Cuz I got a bath going and I’d love some company.” Jesse leaned back, watching his lover pull open the top dresser drawer. “Your fancy underwear is fair game now.”

“I would quite enjoy seeing you try,” Hanzo smirked over at him. “I imagine they would be very tight and leave nothing to the imagination.”

“You wanna see it, you don't have to imagine,” Jesse patted his thighs, beckoning his baby over.

An uncertain look flicked across the man’s face. “Would you mind…if I finished unpacking my clothes first?”

Jesse blinked, surprised but after a moment relaxing. “Sure thing, Hanners. Take your time gettin’ settled.”

“I will feel more relaxed once it is done, as long as you are sure?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jesse walked over to his little honeybee and pressed a chaste kiss to Hanzo’s temple. “You get settled in and I'll take a bath to relax.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Hanzo returned the kiss, going on tiptoe to do it.

“Love you, baby,” Jesse gave his lover one last hug before heading out of the room.

“Love you, too.”

Jesse hobbled a little, reminded that he needed to get new shoe inserts or at least get off his feet for a while. He leaned over to get the water going in the massive bathtub. He dumped in a few generous scoops of Epsom salt and a squirt of lavender bubble bath and left it to fill. Pain lanced up his feet and legs. He could really use a foot massage.

He set out a few candles, enjoying the sweet vanilla scent, and hooked his phone up to the speaker. Some smooth R&B setting the mood for relaxation and blocking out Toast’s meows from the other side of the closed door.

The water was perfectly hot, steaming around him. It hurt just a bit, muscles aching as he lowered himself into the deep bathtub. The water rising to under his chin as he sank with a sigh. Finally relaxing and giving into his desire to drift.

Jesse dozed in the tub, long legs pulled up just a bit. Knees poking out of the surface getting chilled as the temperature lowered.

“Jesse, do not drown on our first night together.”

Jesse jerked fully awake, sending a wave of water splashing over the edge onto the floor. Hanzo was leaning over him, shaking his shoulder. “Shit,” he kicked his legs out, pushing his shoulders and chest out of the water.

“It is a good thing I am living here now if you plan on falling asleep in bathtubs frequently.”

“Wouldn’t want to die on the happiest night of my life now, would I?” Jesse slowly dragged himself to his feet, swaying from exhaustion. Slightly dizzy from the heat, he leaned on Hanzo to make it out of the tub.

“This is the happiest night of your life?” Strong arms went around his hips. “I am honored.”

“It’s only the truth, pumpkin.” He pressed his forehead to Hanzo’s, a sleepy smile overtaking his face. “Get all unpacked?”

“The bedroom stuff at least,” Hanzo chuckled, the sound sweet and rich like fine whiskey. The florist took Jesse’s hand and raised it to his lips. “Thank you for letting me get settled. And for letting me move in.”

“My pleasure,” Jesse replied, his heart fit to melt, threatening to turn straight into goop. “Thanks for savin’ my life and all.”

“Now that was _my_ pleasure,” Hanzo grinned before pulling back to grab a towel. “You’re getting water everywhere. Let me dry you off.”

“You don’t need t’do that,” he blushed, suddenly feeling awkward. Hanzo still completely dressed and him just standing there buck naked. 

“I want to, let me take care of you tonight, Jesse.”

Gentle hands began to brush the towel over his chest, tenderly drying the thick hair there. Hanzo's touch chaste and loving, exploring the curves of his body. He squirmed, only his lover’s crooned reassurances helping.

“You're always taking care of me.” Hanzo’s mouth fell to his throat, whispering on his heated pulse. “Using these strong arms to help me move,” a firm squeeze on his bicep made him sigh in happiness. The fuzzy terrycloth sweeping up the tanned skin, dipping into his armpit to dry him before sliding down his side. “Wearing yourself out to make sure I get moved in before my lease is up.” 

“Course, baby. Only wish you could have moved in sooner,” Jesse trembled, head tilted back and eyes closed. Soaking up his boyfriend’s attention, getting drunk on the nectar of his words. 

Hanzo pulled his face down instead, toweling off his messy hair. “You make me feel so loved,” the florist joined their mouths, the lightest caress of skin. “I never thought I would find someone like you.”

“I’m the luckiest man on earth,” Jesse grinned, finally moving out of his trance. His hands fell to Hanzo’s hips, digging into the hoodie and tugging him closer.

“You are a liar.” Hanzo wrapped the towel around Jesse’s waist. “I have that honor.”

“Oh really? I don’t know, I got myself a kind,” he took the man’s hands and raised one to his lips, kissing across the knuckles, “creative, intelligent man all to myself.”

“Ah but I have a gentle,” Hanzo leaned up to mark each word with a kiss on Jesse’s cheek, “caring, charming baker to feed all my hungers.”

“Mm, I’ll keep you full and happy,” he leaned down to nuzzle against Hanzo’s cheek and ear. “Guess we can share the title of luckiest man alive.”

 

-

 

Hanzo couldn’t stop smiling, looking up into those big beautiful brown eyes. Love overwhelming him in a rush. He just loved this man so much he was going to burst with it. “I adore you, Jesse. I love you.”

“To the moon and back,” the big man chuckled, touching their noses together in an sweet little kiss.

Hanzo grabbed his lover’s wrists, pulling him down the hall and to the bedroom. He couldn't wait to show what he’d been up to while Jesse almost died. “Whoa there, darlin’,” Jesse was coming along, holding the towel up with his free hand.

“Close your eyes,” Hanzo waited until Jesse complied, a stupid smile overtaking the baker’s face. He quickly threw open the door and pulled his lover through. They stumbled a little, breaking into laughter.

“You can open them now.” Hanzo stepped back, wanting to see Jesse’s face.

The man slowly cracked his eyes, a happy laugh filling the modestly sized room. “Damn, Hanzo! You didn’t!”

“I wanted to do…something to thank you for all you’ve done.” Hanzo couldn’t help but grin.

“I love it, I really love it,” Jesse whistled as he walked to the bed, a gorgeous red blanket spread over it now. A gold chain pattern stretched around the edges. “You got me a live cactus,” he diverted from the bed to the windowsill.

“I noticed the ones in the guest room were fake,” Hanzo joined the man at the window, resting a hand on the small of his back. “I will help you take care of it.”

“Damn, it’s just like the ones I had back in Santa Fe,” he reverently turned the simple pot, admiring the blooming cactus. “What were they called again?”

“The technical name is Opuntia,” Hanzo’s heart swelling as Jesse teared up a little. “But that is not the reason you used to have one. Remember?” 

“This is the prickly pear cactus?” Jesse laughed, throwing his head back. The golden sound pouring straight to Hanzo’s chest. “I can’t believe you remembered that.”

“I have been growing it for months, just for this moment,” Hanzo confided, glad it could finally move from his living room to his new home. It was a little haggard from the trip in a box but it would recover soon with some care.

“I can practically feel the love radiating off of it.” Jesse pulled him out of his thoughts with a kiss. Their mouths melding sweetly with a sigh, finding each other with ease. 

Jesse’s hands were on Hanzo’s ass, squeezing gently. It sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. He grabbed those wonderful hands and pushed them away. “I want to do something first.”

“What’s that, sugarplum?”

“Lay on the bed face down.” Hanzo waited for the baker to do as he ordered. He went with a confused smile, dropping the towel on the way.

“I’m too tired t’do much, baby,” Jesse's apologetic voice drifted up, the man’s face half-buried in a pillow. 

“I am perfectly content with that,” Hanzo crooned as he opened the chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out a bottle of oil. “Tonight, I wish only to ease some of your pain.” He warmed the lavender-scented liquid in his hands, blowing into it before he joined Jesse on the bed. “I apologize if it’s cold.”

“What are you up to — ”

The big man broke off with a moan of pure sinful pleasure as Hanzo began to massage one long foot, skin warm and clean from the bath, drawing out happy sounds and contented sighs.

“Hanzo, baby, that feels so good. But ain’tcha tired?”

“You are always pampering me, I wish to do the same for you. Let me ease your burdens tonight.”

“Tonight and always.”


	21. Meet the Folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @swarmattack for editing this chapter! <3

Jesse hummed to himself, tidying up the kitchen. Flour and bits of sugar wiped off counters and bits of uncooked pastry dough swept up. The pies were cooling on the rack, waiting in a special cabinet. Toast sat underneath it on the counter, staring at where he knew the desserts were hidden.

“You gonna be a good boy while papa and daddy are away?” He leaned down, looking for a kitty kiss. Toast yawned in his face, a roll of fishy breath making Jesse wince. He needed to brush the little monster’s teeth again.

His baby mewed, sliding over to nuzzle into his jaw. He cooed to the cat, scratching under his fluffy white chin. Toast was fast to melt, purring furiously and eyes closing.

At least one of them was relaxed.

“Hanzo, baby,” he called toward the bathroom. “You alright in there?”

His darling had been holed up for over an hour, far longer than normal. They still had time.

Jesse rested his butt against the cleaned counter, crisp blue jeans hugging his body just right. A simple dark red button-down with pearl snaps cleaned up his look and he’d even put on his nice cowboy boots. He wasn’t one to dress up, even for family gatherings.

It was different this time. This time he was bringing home someone mighty special.

The bathroom door opened with a squeak, bringing both man and cat to attention.

Jesse’s heart lurched, stammering against his ribs. Hanzo nervously ran his hands down his torso, smoothing a deep blue silk shirt with a gold tie. A simple wave pattern sparkled with bits of gold thread in the light.

“Do…I look alright?” Hanzo’s eyes didn’t meet his, locked onto his wingtip shoes.

“Oh baby,” Jesse whistled, attempting to get his mouth working properly. He crossed the distance between them with hurried strides. “Baby, you look like a vision.” He stooped, wrapping both arms around Hanzo’s thighs and lifting the man up.

“Jesse!” A breathy laugh gained strength. “Put me down! You’re too close to the ceiling fan!”

“What’s a little danger when you look this good?” He twirled them lazily to safety. The silk was cool and soft against his face, the heat of Hanzo’s body seeping through. “You’re the handsomest man I ever did see, pumpkin.” Another lazy rotation as he nuzzled the man’s belly to his chest. Propping his chin on one full pec, he gazed up with adoration.

“You look quite handsome yourself.” Hanzo’s smile made Jesse’s knees weak. The brush of strong fingers through his hair broke his resolve. He lowered Hanzo to the ground, only to capture his lips in a tender kiss. The brush as sweet as the very first time. Jesse’s hand drifted to the small of his lover’s back, fingers spreading to feel all that he could. Urging Hanzo closer, their chests melding with each breath.

“I love you, Han,” Jesse murmured the words into his boyfriend’s ear, swaying with him. “I can’t wait for you t’meet my family.”

“Are you sure I will not be imposing?”

“You shush your beautiful mouth,” Jesse chuckled, quick to fill the space with a deep kiss. Tongue pressing eagerly to join them, a hunger growing that would be hard to deny. Jesse pushed him up against the wall, knee between Hanzo’s legs. The smaller man shoved at his shoulders, laughing as he tried to squirm away. Jesse’s mouth on Hanzo's neck, sucking hard at the pale flesh. Teeth scraping love bites at every inch not covered by the silk collar.

“J-Jesse, stop before we end up being late.”

The baker grumbled, reluctantly pulling away. A red mark already rising to the surface of Hanzo’s neck. His eyes took it in greedily till Hanzo covered it with a hand.

“Jesse… Now I have to wear a scarf.” The man huffed, pushing out of his grip and shuffling off to the bedroom.

“You don’t have to, love,” Jesse chuckled, following with the hope of stealing one last kiss.

 

—

 

Hanzo untied and retied his scarf, checking that it covered the love bites Jesse had insisted on giving him. Just one last check before getting out of the car. Jesse’s hand rested on his thigh as he murmured words of comfort. The ride had been arduous with heavy traffic and construction zones before giving way to empty highway and winding dirt roads.

The sunny afternoon turned into cold, driving rain. It threatened to turn to sleet the last leg of their journey. The scarf was actually a nice addition to his long peacoat. It was still chilly as they got out of the car and headed up the gravel drive to the farmhouse.

Jesse wrapped him up in an arm, shielding Hanzo from the worst of the wind. He burrowed in tighter, taking in the two-story home. The broad front porch was decorated with bright wreaths of fall leaves. The front door was red, a jolly looking fake turkey wearing a pilgrim's hat greeted them. The fluffy feathers rustling in the wind.

Laughter bubbled up behind the door, cars lining the driveway behind them.

Hanzo gulped, fighting down a wave of anxiety. No matter how many times Jesse assured him that the McCrees were a friendly, welcoming bunch, his guts still twisted. So many new people to meet, all of them important to his love. He clenched his fists, holding onto his resolve to make a good impression.

If things worked out, these people would be his family one day too. A big family full of love and care for each other. His own had grown so terribly small the last decade. It was only Genji and him. But maybe soon the Shimada and McCree clans would join.

He squirmed at the thought, trying to hide the smile tugging at his lips. It warmed him against the cold of anxiety. The door opened with a chime of bells and a massive woman lunged out.

“Jesse!” she hollered, half tackling his baker. Jesse just laughed and picked her up off her feet, squeezing till Hanzo swore he heard bones creaking.

“Mabel! You made it!”

“Of course, couldn’t miss meeting the boyfriend.” She turned toward Hanzo. The two siblings shared a mischievous grin, eyes crinkling in the corners. “Nice t’meet’cha Hanzo.” She extended a broad palm, towering over him. Easily as tall as Jesse and almost as broad in the shoulders, she was every bit the warrior Jesse had described her as.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mabel,” he managed, bowing his head politely as they shook hands.

The big woman turned on her heel, yelling back into the house. “Ma, put the rolls in the oven! The boys are here!”

Jesse’s hand landed on the small of his back as they were swept into the old house. Scents and sounds overwhelming him, every good, rich American food he could think of seeming to ride the air. Mouth watering and head spinning, he followed blindly down the hall into the kitchen. The sounds of raucous conversation and laughter poured from open double doors to the left.

“Hanzo!”

His hands were caught by a small figure. Large, dark eyes pinned him in place, the rest of the house falling away. A shock of white hair fell over the old woman’s shoulders in a long braid and a wise smile radiated in an open, honest face.

“Mrs. McCree,” he found his own smile, charmed as she shook his hands in her own.

“Do call me Mama McCree,” she chuckled, a surprisingly deep and golden sound. “I am so very glad you were able to attend our little get-together.”

“Thank you for the honor of attending.” He bowed deeply, ignoring the rest of the bustling kitchen.

“You’re welcome, dear.” A soft, papery hand patted his cheek. “I had a good feeling about you from the beginning. First time Jesse called, talking so fast he was tripping on his words, I said to Will,” she glanced around, “Will, get over here.”

A large man with a cane turned away from Jesse, hurrying over.

Hanzo straightened his shoulders, knowing this was his lover’s father. Nerves scattering down his spine, dwarfed again.

“Now, Will, I was just telling Hanzo how excited we were when Jesse told us he was dating again.”

“Ah, a pleasure t’meet you, Mr. Shimada.”

They joined hands and Hanzo resisted the urge to flinch. A crushing grip threatened to break his hand and he adjusted his own hold. Strong fingers squeezing back as a line of tension crackled between them.

“And I was telling him, I just knew he was going to be the one. Jesse was over the moon, even asked me for—”

She broke off as Jesse appeared, both arms slung over his parents’ shoulders.

“Not scaring him off, are you?”

“Never, dear!”

“Hope he ain’t that easy to scare.”

Hanzo caught Jesse’s eye, just in time to see his boyfriend roll his eyes dramatically at his father. “This ain’t the Wild West, Pa. Hanzo’s been through enough with you both badgering him already. At least without some food in us! Got the pies in the oven warming, Ma.”

“That’s a good boy.” She gently squeezed the cowboy around the middle. “Why don’t you give Hanzo a tour of the house? I’m sure he’d like to see your old room.”

“I would enjoy this,” Hanzo smiled politely to both of Jesse’s parents.

“Then c’mon, sweetpea.” Jesse was quick with a smile and dragged Hanzo off.

“It was a pleasure,” he tried to wave but Jesse had already hauled him into the hall. He stumbled after, catching up to his longer stride. They took the stairs in a thunder, breathless with a sudden fit of laughter at a shared look.

The upstairs was quieter and they leaned against the wall, hands tangled together. “Sorry about Pa.” Hanzo closed his eyes as Jesse kissed his temple. “He can be kinda protective. I haven’t always made the best choices before with partners but I never felt this way ‘bout anyone else.”

“I have not either, Jesse,” he smiled, leaning into the baker. Brushing his thumb along the joining of their hands. A comfortable quiet clinging to them, soaking up the closeness of their bodies

Hanzo knew the exact moment Jesse’s mind turned to other things. The look in his eye promising mischief and getting caught in embarrassing situations. “Absolutely not.” Hanzo poked a finger into Jesse’s chest.

“C’mon, just a kiss.” Jesse eased away from him, luring him down the hall. “Just a kiss in my old bedroom, like bringing things full circle.”

“How so?” Hanzo took in the small room. The walls were littered with posters of cowboys and horses and one blonde girl in an American flag bikini. He arched a brow at that and crossed his arms.

“That thing?” Jesse laughed as he closed the door and then walked over to the poster and began pulling out the thumbtacks.

Hanzo glanced away, taking in the twin mattress with a quilt. He recognized hand stitching when he saw it, walking over to touch the aged material. It had been taken care of with love through the years, buttery soft. A few places were worn thin, but love radiated from every inch.

“I was trying hard t’fool my parents back then.”

Jesse’s words brought his attention back to the crass poster. A snort burst out before he could stop it, covering his mouth and nose with a hand. The bikini girl had been taken down to reveal a very sweaty, shirtless Jeff Goldblum.

“Ah, I see.” Hanzo wandered over, looping his arms casually around Jesse’s hips. “Jurassic Park?”

“Yup,” Jesse laughed, wrapping Hanzo up in a hug. “I already was pretty sure but—”

“The scene with him in the back of the Jeep, shirtless and rain-soaked.”

“Fuck.”

They shared a laugh, bubbly and giddy.

“I kept a similar one between my mattress and box spring.” Hanzo rested his forehead on Jesse’s chest. “Though Genji still managed to find it. He teased me relentlessly for hiding it in the first pace.”

“Mabel bought this one for me. I was too chickenshit to face the cashier.”

“Thank god for Amazon.” Hanzo breathed in the sweet, musky scent of his baker, not wanting to move. There were many more family members to meet and an afternoon of conversation. Nothing compared to being in Jesse’s arms.

“Hmm, definitely brought us a few embarrassing things lately.”

Pleasure rippled through him, flooding his belly with heat as Jesse gently pushed him up against the wall. Forearms resting on either side of his head, pinned in place by powerful hips. The gaudy BAMF belt buckle dug into his stomach.

“Jesse,” he breathed, a prayer as the man slowly ground a thick bulge up and down his groin. “You…are filthy.” He loved it though, as much as it sent a tendril of anxiety through him.

“The door locks.” Jesse’s breath was hot and heavy on his neck.

“They will hear.” Hanzo fought to keep his head clear, arousal swirling tight in his belly.

“You had better keep extra quiet then.” Jesse’s hips sank harder into his, scattering stars behind his eyes. “Not make even a peep.”

“If only,” Hanzo whimpered as Jesse rutted, giving him the most delicious friction, “you had brought a gag.”

“Baby, you’re making me regret not fuckin’ ya bent over the counter before we left.” Jesse’s hand fisted in Hanzo’s shirt, dragging him up roughly for a kiss. They melded hard and fast, clashing as they devoured each other. Teeth eager and sure to leave them both shaking and looking guilty.

“If only you had been so wise,” Hanzo gasped for breath, lips swollen and red, eyes heavy-lidded, “then we would not be in this situation.”

“Shoulda known,” Jesse pushed him to the narrow bed and he stumbled backward, “I'd want t’do you in my old bed.”

“You fool,” Hanzo laughed, half tripping and falling down to the small mattress with a grunt.

It quickly gave way to a moan, rolling to his side. Jesse shoved him down before wincing and lifting his knees back off the bed. “Fuck.”

“If we have sex on this bed I will not be able to walk tomorrow, and not in a good way.”

“I have t’agree, sug.”

Hanzo took Jesse’s hand and let himself be helped to his feet. The two-decade-old mattress seemed displeased to have been bothered, lumpy and full of sharp springs. “Besides,” Hanzo shivered with desire still but was thinking clearly again, “I am not going to sit with your cum dripping out while we eat turkey with your family.”

“Ah… That’d be so fucking hot though,” Jesse wheedled.

They had both been tested multiple times and come back clean, condoms no longer an important part of their sex life, even if lube was. Hanzo was quick to point that out as well, making Jesse pout.

“I’m gonna make you scream so loud tonight,” Jesse murmured into his ear with a smirk, sending heat curling deep inside him. “But yer right as always… Better t’keep it clean for now.”

“Wisdom comes with age. Someday you may attain it.” Hanzo patted his lover’s cheek fondly, looking forward to going home already.

 

—

 

The plates had been licked clean and gallons of beer gulped down by the McCree clan. Jesse and Hanzo draped along a couch on the far end of the living room, holding hands and trading sweet kisses when no one was looking.

Jesse’s chest swelled with pride, his little florist had taken to Mabel. They would doubtlessly be thick as thieves whenever she was in town. She was stretched out in an overstuffed leather armchair. Cowboy hat settled back on her head, but her boots were off.

“Next year, I’m going t’have a girlfriend. Not fair Jesse’s in love and I aren’t,” she sighed dramatically.

They had spent the last hour trading stories and catching up.

“You really take down that meth ring?” Jesse asked, half melted into the couch. His jeans just a little too tight from the sheer amount of homemade food he’d consumed. Hanzo had taken off his belt sometime earlier and it was doubtlessly lost in the crack of the cushions.

“Sure thing,” Mabel snapped her fingers before lacing them over her lean middle. “Lead the SWAT team in and went after the boss myself. Had McLean and Sarosin with me for backup. She flushed the boss out with a flashbang and I took him out.”

“Clean shot?”

“Straight between the eyes,” she laughed, tapping between her own dark brows.

Jesse whistled. “You always were a deadshot.”

“You make it to the range often?”

“Not that much anymore,” Jesse sighed, somehow not surprised to find that Hanzo was already dozing. He gently tucked the man’s head into his chest. “Between work and being an amazing, doting boyfriend—” Mabel snorted. “—I’ve had my hands full.”

Before Mabel could make a cutting, dirty remark, their mama approached. She was smiling wide but exhaustion darkened the lines around her eyes and mouth. “How are my two angels doing?” She eased to sit on the arm of Mabel’s chair.

“Good, Ma. That was quite the feast,” Jesse stroked his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, not bothering to wake him. “You never fail t’make us feel loved.”

“Always put on the best spread, Ma.” Mabel looped her arms around their mom, squeezing her till she giggled.

“You are the best children,” Mama McCree cooed over both of them, but she had a look in her eye Jesse knew.

It was time.

Jesse eased Hanzo off of him and into the couch’s embrace. A throw blanket went over his lap and he pressed a kiss to the man’s temple. “Be right back, sweetheart.”

There was something he had to do first.

They snuck away from the party and wound through the old house to the very back where his parents’ bedroom was, nestled in the corner with a little fireplace. The lights were on, warm and welcoming. A kettle was on the cart next to the fire and his mother poured them warm mugs of apple cider.

They sipped it, just the crackle of the fire in the air.

Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to overflow. “I knew you would find this, baby.” She sipped at her cup, not able to hide the way her mouth trembled. “I prayed for you to find it, I'm just… I’m so happy.”

Tears fell into her cup and she shook as emotion overtook her.

Jesse set his glass down and quickly wrapped her up tight, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Her sounds were muffled against his chest, happy tears dampening the fabric and her thin fingers curled tight.

He let her cry, knowing her heart must be nearly bursting. “I was worried. I thought maybe, maybe I wouldn

“Ma, you’re gonna make me cry too now,” he blinked hot tears back, mind filling with images of family dinners and holidays and a little girl running to her grandma and grandpa. The ache rose and swallowed him whole, a few tears spilling over to drip into his mama’s hair.

“Look at us, and you haven’t even asked him yet,” she chuckled, pulling back to wipe her face roughly on the back of her sleeve. “Now you wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Jesse sank onto the window bench as his ma disappeared into the closet, rooting around for a while. His heart fit to burst, knowing his love was warm and safe, surrounded by family. The rest of his life nothing but clear skies and lazy mornings with someone he loved.

This would just make it all the better.

“Here… I know he’ll accept it.”

Jesse stretched out his hand and she dropped something small and warm into it. The reason he’d made sure they made it, bad weather and construction be damned.

“Your grandfather would be…so…so proud t’know you had it.”

The antique gold wedding band gleamed in the firelight, bright and warm as the sun.


	22. First Christmas Eve Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Swarm for editing this!

The afternoon was white, thick snow falling outside the window and quickly covering the roads. The apartment remained warm and cozy with boughs of holly in the windows and a scruffy tree in the breakfast nook. It was old, an heirloom from his mother when she had found out they were not going to have one.

“What do you think of this one, Jesse?” Hanzo asked, holding up a large cowboy Santa ornament. He had spent several hours picking out all the best and strangest decorations he could find.

His lover glanced up from the counter, a smear of icing on his cheek. “Can’t say I don’t love it, sug.”

“I knew you would,” Hanzo smirked, pleased as he hung up the Santa and moved on to a cactus sporting a festive hat. He hummed while working, putting a large star on the top of the tree. It lit up and cast a merry glow over the room. Twinkle lights were hung around the window with fresh garlands.

Mistletoe dangled from every doorway, just an excuse to kiss Jesse every chance he got. They had both been painfully busy at work, long shifts and seasonal help not enough to ease the stress.

“Heard from Genji?” Jesse called from the kitchen, a smile in his voice.

“He should be here soon.” Hanzo brushed some glitter off his sweater, one that Jesse had given him that morning. As a Christmas Eve gift, which he had not heard of but apparently was important to the man.

Hanzo had offered a gift of his own though it was more of the carnal variety. Jesse had not had any complaints. 

The tree began to look properly festive before long and he left his decorating to join the baker in the kitchen. A rack of sugar cookies was cooling by the oven. A dozen or so were already iced and set aside for the royal icing to harden.

“Are these for the shop?” He licked his lips, itching to steal one for himself.

Jesse’s warm laugh wrapped him up, quickly followed by burly arms. “That batch is just for us. The rest we’ll take to my folks tomorrow.”

Hanzo quickly stole an iced star cookie, nibbling on a point. Sugar and just a hint of cinnamon exploded over his tongue, making his eyes roll back. “Mmmm, so good,” he purred. The praise earning him a kiss on the back of his neck. “Baby, everything you make is so good. How am I going to stay in shape at this rate?”

“Hell if I know, sug.”

Hanzo laughed as he was lifted off his feet. “You’re in fine shape, Jesse. My big, strong baker.”

“Your big, strong everything,” the man cooed in his ear, following it with soft kisses. Hanzo found himself set down on the counter. Sure to have flour on his backside but he couldn’t find it in himself to do more than laugh. “Not that I would mind if ya softened a bit.”

Hanzo blushed, looking down at his lean torso. He didn’t get to the gym quite as often as he used to and the viciously cut abs had softened. Just a bit. “I should get a treadmill, so I can work out at home more. New Year’s resolution to drop a few—”

He broke off as Jesse dragged his head down, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. Hands buried in his hair, tangled to drag them closer. Desperate and hungry, it made Hanzo’s head spin. Dizzy with heat and desire, he wrapped his legs around Jesse’s torso.

“Don’t you go changin’ a thing about yourself, baby.” Jesse’s lips wandered over his throat. 

He fought back a moan, nails digging lightly into the bigger man’s back. “You do not mind?” He was sure Jesse had no complaints but he never grew tired of the man’s praise.

“You’re a walking vision, you’re a thousand sunsets and all the stars in the sky.” Hanzo giggled, each murmured prayer followed by soft kisses. “You’re the moon and I’m the ocean. I'm captivated by your smile, your laugh, everything about you, sweet pie.”

“You are a shameless flatterer,” Hanzo huffed, just to watch Jesse pout. He leaned up, capturing his soft lips in his own. The prickle of the man’s beard tickling. “And you need to trim your beard.”

“Don’t like my wild man look?” Jesse laughed, straightening to his full height. His hips settled firmly between Hanzo’s.

“I enjoy this,” Hanzo ran his fingers over the baker’s barrel chest. Crisp red plaid unbuttoned just enough to show the start of his chest hair. “You are my bear.” He popped open the pearl snaps one by one, unable to tear his eyes away. Thickly muscled pecs, covered with dark hair and a sheen of sweat from working near the oven all evening. He buried his face in them, breathing deeply. Sugar and peaches and that earthy smell that was all Jesse.

“Mmm, you’re making me weak in the knees,” Jesse's voice rumbled, a laugh barely hidden.

“I would have you on them,” Hanzo huffed. He nosed along the heavy pec, nipping and licking at the firm flesh. 

“Baby, get me a pillow and I’ll get on them all night.”

“That can be arranged,” he chuckled, flicking his tongue over a dusky pink nipple. It earned him an obscene groan, the baker’s large hands settling in his hair. Twining the long strands around. Blunt nails dragged softly at his scalp, a comforting, blissful sensation.

Hanzo rolled his hips, deep and slow. The hardness pressing against him not just the wonderfully tacky GAMF belt buckle. Pleasure sparking in his gut, a delightful tingle as he hardened.

“What do you say, break-in our first Christmas together?”

“We are breaking it?” Hanzo teased, pausing to feign a confused look.

Jesse deadpanned, looking just a bit huffy. “You know very well what I'm saying.”

“Oh, but whatever could you mean?” Hanzo shifted his hips, rolling them in a wave. 

Jesse’s hands fell to his thighs, digging in hard to steady himself. “You’re a little tease.”

“You know you love to be teased,” Hanzo said airily, cheeks darkening. 

“I do… I do very much.” Jesse kissed him, sweet and soft. “I’m gonna tie you up and make you sing tonight.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Gonna put a pretty little bow on you, make you moan and beg and suck me good.”

Hanzo hummed in agreement. “Am I your present, Jesse?”

“Hanzo,” his face was tilted up with a finger, their eyes locking. “You’re a goddamn fucking blessing.”

Hanzo blinked, startled for a moment. Chest constricting with happiness. “Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven? Because you are an angel.”

Jesse laughed, the sounds filling Hanzo up with liquid gold. “You know we’re dating right? Don’t gotta use pickup lines on me.” He captured Hanzo’s hand, kisses falling over his knuckles. “But I like the idea of you hitting on me. Flirting and chasing me.”

“I will always chase you,” Hanzo agreed, knowing he never wanted to say goodbye to the love of his life. Not for the first time, his heart ached with yearning. To make this man his forever, to give himself completely to a life together.

He was relying on Genji to help make that happen. Even if everyone would say it was too soon. They had only been dating nine months, living together for barely a month. But he knew, now more than ever that he could never love anyone as much as he loved Jesse.

—

“Baby, you okay?” Jesse cupped Hanzo’s cheek, brushing away a tear with his thumb. Confused by the sudden moisture in his sweetheart’s gaze.

“Yes.” Hanzo leaned into him, eyes closing.

It was just the sweetest thing and Jesse leaned in to softly bring their foreheads together. “You know I love you, so much. I’m not ever lettin’ you go.” Just the thought of losing Hanzo sent a shiver through him.

“I am… just so happy,” Hanzo’s mouth brushed against Jesse’s shoulder. 

“Is that what’s got you tearing up?” he chuckled, his own eyes not too dry anymore. “You’re gonna make me cry too and what will your brother think if my eyes are all red and puffy?”

“He will make fun of us both,” the florist laughed, drying his face on his sleeve.

“He’s an ornery one.” Jesse eased back, offering his hand to help Hanzo hop down from the counter. 

“How does my ass look?” Hanzo turned around, swiping at the black fabric. “I do not want to be caught.”

“Looks just as good as always,” Jesse stooped a little, helping swat off the flour and steal a hearty squeeze. “Sure we don't have time t’slip into the bedroom and have a little fun—”

The doorbell rang, startling them apart. 

“Little fucker,” Jesse laughed, shaking his head as they went to the door. 

“It is good he is not too late. The roads are going to be unsafe soon.”

“True. He’s staying the night, right?”

“Mhmm, I put fresh sheets on the bed this morning.”

Jesse hummed, nuzzling the back of his boyfriend’s neck before stepping to the side. He opened the door and in tumbled snow and two men.

“Hanzo!” Genji sprang to wrap himself around Hanzo, leaving Jesse staring at an unexpected guest. 

“Howdy,” he fumbled for words, waving the second traveler into the apartment. Closing the door after them to keep the heat inside.

Toast mewed accusingly at them, padding over to investigate.

“Greetings,” the second man was taller than Jesse, bundled up against a practical blizzard. 

Hanzo was already taking Genji’s coat, hanging it up by the small fire to dry. 

“I see by your surprise, Genji did not inform you he was bringing a guest.”

“Uh,” Jesse glanced at the two brothers who were now having a heated conversation in Japanese. “He didn’t mention it but we’re glad t’have you. I’m Jesse.” He extended his hand and the stranger shook it firmly.

“You may call me Zen.” A warm smile made his eyes crinkle in the corners. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Same here.” Jesse began to relax, offering to take the man’s coat and they were soon in the kitchen. “Want a drink? I got whiskey or eggnog or could make ya a cup of cider?”

“I would be very grateful for cider. I fear I am chilled to the bone.” Zen’s words were warm, even if his face rather expressionless.

“Why don’t’cha take a seat by the fire and I’ll bring you a mug.” Jesse was more comfortable taking care of someone than just trying to make small talk. The tall man drifted away, going to position himself in a kneeling stance in front of the fire.

Jesse sighed, getting the kettle going and shaking his head. It was not exactly the way he’d seen tonight going but if Genji was happy, he was sure the two of them would be too.

“I cannot believe him,” Hanzo hissed, appearing as if by magic.

Jesse jumped, almost spilling the freshly poured mug. “Can’t blame him too much. Young love and all that.”

“He is only a year younger than me,” Hanzo huffed, bustling at his side to fill two plates of cookies. “I apologize for the inconvenience. I should have guessed he would show up with someone in tow.”

“Looks like they’re pretty sweet on each other.” Jesse grinned at the two lovebirds, nestled in front of the fire, holding hands. 

“I suppose,” Hanzo pouted, the look rare but very sweet.

Jesse couldn’t help but lean down to steal a quick kiss. “We got the spare room and enough food and drink. More’s the merrier.”

“As long as you are sure it is not too much, to invite himself into your home and make—”

Jesse cut him off with another kiss, peppering them over his lover’s cheek and temple. “It’s not my home, it’s _our_ home.”

Hanzo’s ears went red, radiating pure joy.

“I suppose…it is not so bad to have more company in our home.”

They spent the evening catching up and trading playful jabs and teases. The younger Shimada was eager to tell them how he had wooed the monk over the last year. Light laughter and the occasional encouragement all he needed from his partner. It made for an easy Christmas Eve, the alcohol flowing heavily as midnight approached. 

They were all giggling and slaphappy, sitting on the floor in front of the fire. Zen was passed out, rolled up tight in a blanket and Hanzo was fading at his side. The man red as a holly berry and swaying where he sat. 

Jesse bidding his time, sipping at his drink.

He could sense Genji’s eyes on him, waiting until Hanzo finally turned in and dragged himself to bed. The quiet filling the living room was comfortable but full of expectation. Genji and Jesse sitting on the brick in front of the fireplace. Tumblers of eggnog held casually, something to focus on.

“Genji, there is something…I want to ask you,” Jesse started out uncertainly, stomach tightening.

“I bet I can guess what it is,” Genji teased. “I have seen how you look at my brother. I know how you feel for him. Obviously.”

“Yeah...” Jesse ruminated on that for a bit. “So the thing is,” he fished into his pocket, finding the warm bit of metal. “You see, I’m…I’m over the moon for Hanzo and I’d do anything for him. But I wanted to…get your—”

“Yes! Of course!”

“I ain’t even asked you yet,” Jesse chuckled, pulling the antique gold band out. Turning it over in his fingers. 

“Of course you can marry my brother! I get to be the best man, right? Or…one of the best mans at least.”

“I’m sure we’d both be honored t’have you at our sides.”

“So when are you going to ask him?” Genji’s grin was infectious, those big, pretty eyes full of excitement.

“I was thinking of tomorrow morning but…”

“Shit, Zen wasn't supposed to be here.”

“Something like that.” Jesse sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I got a backup plan though. Just need more time.”

Genji chuckled, tossing back the last of the whiskey. “You had better hurry.” Genji set the glass down on the fireplace next to a sleeping Toast. He shook his lover awake. Zen getting to his feet with an arm around the smaller man. “See you in the morning, Jess.”

Jesse waved them away, sitting with his head resting on the wall. The ring held to his lips, thinking of just how to ask Hanzo to make him the happiest man in the world.

—

Christmas came and went, filled with good food and laughter and long naps. They watched classic movies and played cards, exchanging secrets as rewards. The two brothers thick as thieves when not pressed to their lovers’ sides. 

The year was beginning anew, a fresh day crisp with snow. A few fat flakes were melting on Hanzo’s cheeks as they walked around the jewelry shop. [Genji, what do you think of this one?] Hanzo murmured, using their native tongue. 

[Not tacky enough.]

[Genji, be serious.] Hanzo tapped the glass, directing his brother to the gold band. It had a raised chain pattern running along it, much like the decoration on Jesse's favorite serape. 

[I’m serious, it’s not ridiculous enough.] His brother was busy looking at a display of watches anyway. [Why not one of these?] He pointed to a wristwatch carved out of oak with a leather band.

[It is hardly something you would propose with.]

[Do you even know Jesse’s ring size?]

Hanzo started, blush rising to his cheeks. He had been so focused on going to get a ring with his brother, he had not dared to ask Jesse. It would look too suspicious and he wanted it to be a surprise. Even if he wasn’t planning on proposing in the near future. Jesse would think he was crazy, wanting to move to the next step so soon. It was better to wait, to talk about it more and make sure Jesse was interested in marriage. They could remain together as lovers, spend their lives together without the formality.

Hanzo longed for it though, sighing as he waved away a shop attendant. They left together, talking about everything and nothing as they shopped along 2nd Street. Jesse was hard at work and Zen was at the embassy, meeting with diplomats.

[Let’s get lunch at Jesse’s place!] Genji was grinning at him, several shopping bags held in the crook of his arm. 

[I do not want to bother him at work.]

[Ugh, you’re so lame.] Genji rolled his eyes but pulled out his phone to look for another place nearby. It almost felt like they were teenagers again, wasting a stolen Saturday of freedom to roam and explore. They passed many couples and families enjoying the relatively nice day.

As they paused at a crosswalk, Hanzo noticed a little girl with big brown eyes staring at him. She was bundled up like it was the Arctic, bunny ears poking through holes in her hood. Two imposing men stood on either side, both holding her hands. She had pink triangles on her face from a magic marker.

He raised a hand, giving her a little wave. She jumped up and down, giggling a greeting. The taller of her fathers leaned down, scooping her into his arms. Attacking her face with kisses and raspberries. The blond man laughed, trying to extract her but only to give her another kiss. She was hoisted to sit on his shoulders next, eyes wide with wonder, looking over the crowds. 

Hanzo’s chest hurt, a strange ache. He had to look away to collect himself. It was a future he had never dreamed of having until he met Jesse.

Genji was quick to tease him, but it lingered in the back of his mind. 

He went back to the shop and bought the ring, unable to stop smiling the whole time.


	23. Ready to Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All my love goes to Tevokkia for editing this! <3 thank the gods for editors and people that understand grammar. 

A fresh spring breeze stirred the tall grass, making it undulate in waves. Clouds drifted above, casting racing pools of shadow onto the prairie, and the sun was warm on Hanzo’s back.

He closed his eyes, head tilted back to soak his lungs in the clean smell of the country. He drank in the neighing of horses and cluck of chickens behind him, a sweet counterpoint to the boisterous laughter from the two fools wrestling at his feet.

Jesse and Mabel were a tangle of muscle and sinew and curses; sibling rivalry in full swing. It sent a pang through him, missing the boyhood sparring with his brother. Hanzo shifted on the fence, palms braced on the top rung trying to get a better view of the McCree family’s land.

“Do you need me to jump in and resolve your conflict?” he mused, watching the siblings lock again, evenly matched for the most part. Mabel’s training clearly put her at an advantage, even if Jesse had more raw power. 

“I got this, Pumpkin,” Jesse huffed, covered in sweat and bits of grass before throwing Mabel over his shoulder. She landed with a grunt, sweeping his leg out from under him on the way down. They both went down in a pile of laughter.

A horse wandered over to the two loons, licking Jesse’s wild hair. His cowboy hat was on a fence post, also getting some attention from a curious horse. Hanzo reached over to save it, plopping it on his head before jumping off the fence.

He helped Mabel up first before going to Jesse. “Here, love.” He clasped Jesse’s thick forearm and tugged, only to find himself yanked down. He rolled his eyes, landing in a pushup position over Jesse. 

“Come get in the dirt with me, Sweetheart,” Jesse wheedled locking his arms around Hanzo’s waist.

Hanzo let himself be pulled lower, leaning his head down to whisper in the other man’s ear. “I came here to ride a horse, not ride a cowboy.”

A sharp intake of breathe told Hanzo just how much the baker was interested in that particular idea. Hanzo lifted his hips out of reach before he could get any ideas and dragged himself to his feet. 

“C’mon, Baby.” Jesse clambered to his feet, hedging close to his side. Hands wandered over Hanzo’s hips and he brushed them away, the ring in his jeans pocket practically burning. “Give me a little smooch.”

Mabel snorted and turned her back to them. “I’ll get the horses for you two. Doubt Jesse still remembers how to saddle one.”

“I do too,” Jesse huffed, sticking his tongue out at her retreating figure.

“I am sure you do.” Hanzo relaxed some, easing an arm around his cowboy. “You certainly know your way around a pair of chaps.”

“You like those?” Jesse smirked and Hanzo was tugged against his chest. Those warm brown eyes practically melted him. “Cuz I certainly liked wearin’ them last night.”

“They were very pleasing.” Hanzo’s hand drifted from the middle of Jesse’s back to his ass. He gave it a firm squeeze. “Showing off this fine ass for me.”

A charming blush crept up the man’s neck and he practically preened. “You know, no one’s ever made me like m’body quite like you, Hanners.”

“I am humbled to have access to such a work of art,” Hanzo purred, kneading the muscle. He wanted to get between them and eat ‘til he drowned. At the very least, though he was a hypocrite in that regard. He still thought of taking Jesse’s thick cock with a shiver of trepidation: he wasn’t ready to give that last piece of himself until he was sure they would be together forever. 

“You’re such a sweet talker.” Jesse’s voice was muffled against Hanzo’s neck. “When’d you get t’be such a charmer?”

“I learned from the best,” he chuckled, running his free hand through Jesse’s hair, long and curling at the ends. He pulled a twig out and tossed it away.

“Gonna always be here t’take care of me?” Jesse murmured, kissing his neck lightly. “Be so sweet t’me even when I’m an idiot?”

“I believe this is what you call ‘love’ is it not?” 

“Best kind o’ love.”

“Which kind is that?” Hanzo mused, pulling away at the sound of approaching footsteps.

“The eternal kind.” Jesse’s smile went straight through his heart, leaving him breathless.

-

Jesse smirked as Hanzo turned the brightest shade of red he’d ever seen. He was itching to get a ring on him and show him off to the world as his husband, still blown away by the idea someone like Hanzo would put up with him, much less like him. The fact that the florist loved him and wanted to spend their lives together was almost beyond comprehension.

He just had to make it official. Even if it hadn’t been very long since they found each other, Jesse knew Hanzo would say yes. Or pretty sure, at least, that Hanzo would agree. There was always that slight chance that he would get spooked off or think they were rushing into things.

His grandfather’s ring was warm in his breast pocket. Right over his heart, it reminded him that each day was precious. 

“Ready t’go sweetheart?” Jesse chuckled, nodding to Mabel as he took the reins of a grey gelding.

“Of course.” Hanzo swung into the western saddle on a chestnut mare. “Thank you, Mabel, for getting them ready.”

“Yeah, yeah, you two have fun. I’m going t’go help Ma in the kitchen.” She waved them off, heading back to the house.

“You said you used t’ride, Hanners, but your form is gorgeous.” He gave his baby a cheeky wink. “And look real good in m’cowboy hat.”

“You say this all the time,” Hanzo chuckled. “Perhaps I should keep it for myself.”

“You can have anything you want as long as I’m around.” Jesse tightened his knees and the horse set off at an easy walk. They were only out for leisure this time, an excuse to get out of the city for a weekend. It had been Hanzo’s idea, which only made Jesse happier.

They were finally getting to go riding together, exploring the pasture and lightly wooded acres where he had spent his childhood. Hanzo handled the mare easily and they rode side by side. 

“I broke m’ankle running over this area. Foot got caught in a rabbit hole and I went tumbling.”

“I broke my arm falling out of a sakura a tree in Hanamura.” Hanzo urged the horse into a trot. “Mabel told me you used to have bonfires as a family here.”

“Yeah, all the time in spring and fall. Nice fresh air  with a bit of a nip to it.” Jesse lead them through a wooded patch. They had to stoop in places to avoid branches, and the babble of a creek could be heard to their right. “Used t’play my guitar and sing old country for them, and eat s’mores till I was sick to my stomach.”

“Mmmm.” Hanzo made a sinful sound that turned Jesse’s groin into silken fire. “I would love a s’more right now. Even if they make a mess.”

“I’d be happy t’clean you up.”

“I’m sure you would.”

Jesse just smirked before they settled into an easy silence, enjoying the bright spring day. It was a gift, to escape the constant noise and rush of their jobs: the bakery was growing to the point he’d need to expand soon to keep up with the demand, and Hanzo was working himself ragged even with an assistant florist and a dedicated delivery guy.

The grueling work melted away as soon as Hanzo walked through the door each night. Just the sight of his smile and warm, hungry eyes turned Jesse into a giddy teenager again. 

“I wanna make you something special when we get back tomorrow,” Jesse murmured, trying to catch Hanzo’s eye.

“What is the occasion?” Hanzo grinned over him, tugging the cowboy hat low.

“Nothing, just want a chance t’lavish some attention on you,” Jesse hedged, not wanting to arouse his love’s suspicions. He had everything ready: the ring had been sized, champagne bought, and he’d even gotten his best and only suit jacket dry cleaned and pressed. He could only pray that it went without a hitch and the love of his life agreed to spend the rest of their days together.

-

Hanzo was restless, fidgeting with the ends of the reins as they rode along the creek. It was a beautiful area, but his mind was elsewhere. He resisted the urge to check his phone, knowing Mabel would take care of things while they were on the trail. 

Right now, she and the McCree’s mother were putting Hanzo’s plan into place. It was hard to let go of the control, but this was the way he wanted to make his true intentions known: surrounded by family in the start of a new season.

It didn’t make waiting any easier -  he’d already almost asked twice, each time holding back by a thread, knowing it wasn’t quite right. But now ... now Hanzo was ready.

“Let’s head back,” he murmured, smoothing his hair with one hand. He had dressed regularly, despite the pictures that would be taken. 

He was moderately sure Jesse wasn’t on to him. Just an outing to visit his family on a rare weekend when Mabel was in town, no hidden motives. Right now, Mabel would be putting up garlands of fresh flowers and twinkle lights over the doorway and porch. 

“Sure you want t’head back?” Jesse was giving him a strange look and he tried to avoid it.

“It is beginning to get dark, would it not be wise?”

“Sure…” Jesse rubbed the back of his head. “But I was thinking we could find a nice spot and cuddle, watch the fireflies.”

“It sounds most enjoyable.” A prickle of guilt needled along his spine. “But I wish to retire back to the farm. I am feeling tired.”

“You okay?” Jesse eased closer, their horses stilling. “Know you ain’t getting much sleep lately with the shop and all.”

“I am fine.” Hanzo smiled, leaning across the gap to kiss his cowboy’s cheek. “A cup of cider and an armful of you will have me feeling back to normal.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Jesse chuckled, the sound warming Hanzo’s heart. “Let’s get home.”

“Yes, let’s go home.” Hanzo fought back a nervous sound, turning his mare as they started for the farmhouse where the surprise was ready. It was a long ride, the miles eaten up by their wandering now passing incrementally. 

The ball of energy in his stomach was spiraling tighter and he tapped his fingers on the saddle horn restlessly. Jesse seemed to pick up it, whistling as they broke into a trot. The cowboy took them out of the wooded area and into the fields, taking care to follow the paths to protect the horses.

“Do you think your parents would think less of me for having a drink tonight?” Hanzo teased, just wanting to fill up the space as the farmhouse came into sight, the front porch its decorations facing away from them. 

“Nah, we’ll all have some whisky or bourbon, probably.” Jesse’s face betrayed some of his own anxiousness, the lines around his eyes deepening slightly. “Sure you’re okay, Hanzo? You’ve been real quiet tonight.”

“I am fine, merely restless.” Hanzo urged his horse into a trot. It was time to risk it all, to put his heart on the line and hope Jesse was right there with him. The excitement buzzed under his skin as they raced for the barn, taking the last few hundred meters at a gallop. The cowboy hat blew back from Hanzo’s head and he barely managed to catch it. Waving it with a laugh, the tightness in his chest gave way to only warmth.

He was ready for forever.

-

Jesse frowned at the back of Hanzo’s head as he wiped down his horse, the other man busy taking care of his own mount. The tack was carefully put away, and they took the time to get a few burs from the horses’ tails. He turned Hanzo’s strange behavior over in his mind as he put out fresh hay for both of their steeds and filled the trough with water. 

Hanzo busied himself putting the blankets over both of them and cooing words of love. It soothed only some of Jesse’s worries. It was just something in the way his baby wasn't looking him full in the eye, acting jumpy as a hare.

But Hanzo had said he was fine, and he could only wait for the man to decide to talk to him - if there was anything wrong at all. He tried to focus on taking care of the animals and checking on the others in the barn.

Hanzo was hovering by the side entrance that faced the house. 

“You can go inside if ya want,” Jesse offered, wiping his sweaty forehead on his sleeve. It was cold now; the early spring night would need a blanket or two to bear comfortably. 

“I will wait for you.”

“Sure, Honeybee.” Jesse smiled, trying not to let the uncertainty in his chest show. It was probably all in his head. He shook it as he turned to double check that the horses were all taken care of, and then there was nothing else for him to focus on. He turned slowly, letting his shoulders relax. “Guess we should go in?”

“Yes, we should.” 

Jesse’s hand was grabbed and he was practically yanked out of the barn. “Slow down there pardner,” he chuckled, hauling Hanzo in for a hug. His arms wrapped around the man’s waist, curling into him for a moment of comfort. “You know I love ya more than anything, right?” he whispered into Hanzo’s ear, kissing the shell carefully.

“As I do you.” Hanzo’s arms looped over his neck, pulling their bodies together. “More than anything.”

“Mm, feels so good t’hear it,” Jesse breathed, letting the anxiety bubble out. “Just wanna steal you all for myself tonight. Take you upstairs and break in that new mattress nice and slow.” His hands slid to Hanzo’s perky ass, squeezing the muscle. “Sink my tongue between these pretty cheeks and watch you come just from the way I make your insides feel.”

“You are ridiuculous, in your parents house of all places.” Hanzo’s teasing tone did little to smother the heat starting in his groin.

“C’mon, we could be real quiet.” Jesse leaned in to steal a kiss, invading his lover’s mouth eagerly.

“You always say that and then take great pleasure making me scream your name,” Hanzo countered, pulling back from the kiss and pushing him back by the chest. “So behave while we are here and we can enjoy a proper gag when we get home.”

“I could blow you right here, no one will come out to the barn,” Jesse wheedled, wanting to taste his baby. To make him happy and remind him he was loved and perfect and everything he could ever dream of.

“How about this:” Hanzo’s words had him standing straight and alert. “If you can catch me before I get inside the house, we will ‘break in’ the bed tonight.”

“Deal!” Jesse’s face was overtaken by a wolfish grin. He wasn’t in as good of shape as Hanzo, but his legs were longer. His mind was already racing with how they would tangle together and enjoy each other’s bodies.

“Very well.”

Jesse started to ask when they would start, but Hanzo bolted immediately. “Hey that’s cheatin’!” he hollered, getting his limbs going to chase after the florist at full tilt. The man was fast though, taking the corner of the house in a slide of grass and zipping out of sight.

“You just can’t keep up!”

Jesse put his head down, charging after his baby with a laugh. “You don’t really want t’win do you?” He skidded a little on the dew soaked grass in his cowboy boots, the flash of Hanzo’s hair ribbon keeping him going. It was so close and yet so far away, as he chased the man with all his strength.

Suddenly, at the foot of the front porch steps, bathed in golden light, Jesse looked up. His mouth fell open, heart thundering at the sight. The whole front of the house had been transformed with lights and flowers, his family standing at the rails with bouquets of sunflowers.

At the top of the stairs, panting and ruffled from exertion, was Hanzo Shimada, looking at him like he was the only thing in the whole world that mattered.

“Hanzo?” Jesse gulped, pulse racing as he dared to hope this was actually happening. He took the stairs slowly till he stood right in front the man.

“Jesse McCree.” Hanzo’s voice shook for a moment before growing more confident. “You have been the light of my life these last months, and I’ve been drawn to you like these flowers are drawn to the sun.” A bouquet of sunflowers was put into Jesse’s arms. He was too focused on Hanzo’s face to notice much else. “And together we’ve grown and chased the promise of a better life together.”

Everything seemed to slow down for Jesse, details sparking in crystallizing clarity. His mama was crying, a faded red handkerchief held to her eyes. The sunflowers had droplets of dew clinging to their petals. There was a piece of a leaf in Hanzo’s hair, fluttering in the breeze. His lips were slightly chapped. Mabel had her hands to her mouth, frozen in anticipation. 

“So… Jesse Jonathan McCree.” Hanzo slowly lowered to one knee, a tiny wood box appearing in his hand. “Would you spend the rest of your life being the light of mine?” He fumbled with the box, hands shaking, and Jesse couldn’t wait.

“Yes!” He dropped to both knees, grabbing Hanzo in a crushing hug, tears pouring down his cheeks as he kissed every inch of Hanzo’s face that he could reach. “But baby, only if you do me the honor of your companionship forever?” He blindly reached into his pocket, barely able to keep himself from tackling Hanzo to the floor just to kiss him right.

Jesse managed to get the ring out and offered it to Hanzo as his own left hand was taken. The twinkle lights sparkled on the golden detailing, reminding him of his favorite serape: the one his ma had woven for him as a young man to keep him warm and protected always. 

“Nothing would make me happier, Jesse.” Hanzo’s mouth closed over his and he was rocked back. Barely managing to keep from falling over, he hauled them both to their feet.

Jesse gazed upon the man he would spend the rest of his life with, unable to keep from wiping away a single tear with his thumb. “We’re gonna be competing for happiest man alive every single day.”


	24. Sweet as Sunshine

Time raced by like a raging river, every moment of the day packed with work and wedding planning. There was so much to do, and it left both Jesse and Hanzo overwhelmed and exhausted. 

Of course, Hanzo was going to do the flowers and Jesse was going to bake them the best cake ever, and the shop assistants were offering to help, and Mabel volunteered to take Hanzo suit shopping. Genji was already dragging Jesse to every tux shop in the city and beyond.

Hanzo knew it was for the best, to just let things go with the flow, and for the most part it was not too difficult. Jesse was fully invested in the planning, spending hours looking up decorations and working on a budget so the burden was evenly divided.

Mama McCree drove up most Sundays to spend with them. The hours went by either looking for venues or hunting for cheap chair rentals because the entire McCree clan was going to be there, of course, and all their friends and any of the shop assistants that wanted to come.

“What do you think of that place?” Mabel asked as they walked out of a historic church on the west side. Unfortunately, the beautiful towering stainless windows and vaulted arches couldn’t make up for the rest of their tour.

“I can practically feel the homophobia in the wallpaper,” Hanzo snorted, not convinced that they would receive equal treatment here despite same sex marriage being legal for 60 years.

“Yeah, was making my skin itch.” The large woman ran a hand through her hair. “So on to the gazebo in Meadowlark Park, or the banquet hall at The Lox?”

Hanzo sighed, knowing he should be enjoying this but he just couldn’t picture them in any of the places they were supposed to look at today. “It does not feel… personable enough.”

“Hmm.”

“My apologies, Mabel. I do not mean to be a… ah what is it… bridezilla?” he offered with an uncertain smile. It was rewarded with a laugh and a friendly clap on the back.

“Nah, I know whatcha mean. I can’t imagine gettin’ married in any place but the farm you know?”

“Would your parents find it acceptable for us to impose on their hospitality—“

He was cut off as Mabel grabbed him in a bear hug. “You just have to ask! I know Jesse’s too polite t’be asking ma and pa to let him use it but they’d love to. I bet my bottom dollar Mama McCree’s got half the stuff we need in storage anyway. Used t’entertain a lot more when we were growin’ up.”

“Then I will appeal to Jesse and perhaps we will have an old family barn wedding.” The thought amused him greatly, never having imagined himself getting married at all. In a barn, in America of all places, seemed a wonderful fever dream. The idea warmed even more as Mabel regaled him with tales of the parties they’d thrown before: soft music, and rafters filled with lights, and couples breaking away for stolen kisses.

They daydreamed together as they went to the first tux shop on the list. He found himself loosening up and enjoying it: it was fun to show his physique without any worry Mabel would think he was flirting. He took his time trying different cuts on and colors, deciding none of them were quite right.

They grabbed lunch from a food truck, laughing as they wandered down 8th street to duck into the next shop. It was less formal, the fashion wilder, more diverse, and he found himself gawking at a beautiful suit with a modernized haori half coat. He had not until that moment been considering a traditional twist, but he was in love. It was the perfect blend of modern and traditional, throwing back to where he came from but not detracting from his future. He was not chained to the past and stuck in the rigid mold of tradition.

He ordered the suit, not second guessing himself as he signed the check.

“Shit, we got that done fast.” Mabel shoulder checked him.

He rocked to knock her back, quite taken with her. He hoped that when she met Genji later that night they didn’t get up to too much mischief. “Perhaps we should stop at the shooting range?”

“Wanting to burn off some energy?”

“Perhaps I merely want to see your killer aim in person.”

“Mhmm, Jesse’s told me plenty how deadly you are with a bow.” She chuckled, for a moment looking like the spitting image of Jesse despite being from a completely different set of genes.

“He has long given up challenging me to see who is the best shot.”

“Loser buys a round at the bar?”

“Deal.”

-

Jesse stepped out of the dressing room, heart in his throat and feeling like he looked like a damn fool in the formal outfit. He had never worn anything so nice. Genji looked up from his phone and gave him a long once over.

“Hmmmm, black just isn’t your color is it?”

“Hey, asshole,” he grunted, reaching to loosen the bow tie. “Not all of us are fashion icons.”

“You just need something more relaxed.” Genji popped up from the seat and came over to him. The shop assistant was looking on with horror.

Jesse tipped his cowboy hat at her. It sent her scurrying out of the room, doubtlessly to get the manager and run them out.

“Think Hanzo will mind? He’s suppose t’be getting a real fancy suit or tux and I dun wanna look under dressed at m’own wedding,” he muttered, accent thickening with his nerves. The wedding planning was more stressful than he wanted to admit. He wasn’t used to formal occasions. The last time he’d been in a suit and tie had been Mabel’s graduation from the police academy half a decade ago.

“He’ll be more interested in taking it off you.” Genji waved away his fears, sizing him up.

“Sorry you couldn’t be there for the proposal but—“

“He got the drop on you,” Genji sneered, looking like the cat that got the cream.

“Yeah… worked out though, nearly lost my heart all over again.”

“You are so mushy.” Genji snorted and went over to rifle through the hangers of jackets. He plucked out a dark red suit jacket, dark charcoal gray button up and matching trousers. “Put these on. Oh and this,” he grabbed a bolo tie from the display mannequin and put it on top of the pile.

Jesse took it uncertainly but he trusted Genji’s opinion. The man was always better dressed than he was, and Genji tended to hang out with politicians and dignitaries these days. He went back to the dressing room, feeling just a bit too big for his skin.

It had been easier to find pieces that fit him than he had feared, though even this jacket was a bit tight in the shoulders. It would have to be altered, but that was normal, he was assured. He did like how he looked, imagining some crisp new boots and a dark gray cowboy hat. He’d look damn fine.

“I’m getting it!” he hollered over the partition as he stripped.

They ended up at a drink tasting, sipping champagne in fancy glasses. He didn’t care much, sure he’d be reaching for stronger stuff to steady his nerves on the big day. Mabel had already given him a flask with JMS on it as an early wedding present.

“So have you decided on what to do about the last name?” Genji asked on cue, sipping a concoction of champagne and peach juice with a sugared rim.

“We’re hyphenating. Just seemed right.”

“It will make your signatures long as hell.”

“I’ll just get to think of him every time I sign my name.” Jesse’s insides positively buzzed at the idea. The wedding was coming up fast and they were all rushing, but neither of them could stand to wait an appropriate amount of time to finally tie the knot. It felt like ages had passed already.

They resisted the urge to get too drunk, deciding to go with a simple bartending package that wouldn’t cost too much. Neither of them made enough to really blow on a huge wedding, and they still wanted a nest egg in case they decided to find a house or buy an apartment or adopt a child. It was something they had talked about in whispers in the middle of the night, but it still felt too mind-blowing to just be getting married and they would save that step for later in their life together.

The rest of the day went by fast. They met up with Mabel and Hanzo, and spent the evening gathering contact information and narrowing down a guest list. Jesse loved the idea of having the wedding at the farm, and his parents were over the moon when he asked. Things were falling into place, and when he and Hanzo curled up in bed that night, it felt more real than ever.

Murmurs of love and passion drifted down the hall and filled the apartment with nothing but soft, sweet things.

—

Hanzo could have sworn it had only been a week, maybe two, since he had proposed. It was impossible that tomorrow was his wedding day, and tomorrow he would be pledging himself to Jesse for all eternity. He felt giddy, laying in one of the guest rooms in the McCree family home:

knowing that Jesse was just next door was driving him crazy. He found the tradition of spending the night before the wedding apart rather sweet when Jesse had suggested it, but now he tossed and turned, wondering if Jesse felt the same mix of excitement and nerves.

All the important guests had arrived that evening, taking up the bedrooms on the second floor. Mabel and Genji had both passed out early from helping set up chairs and decorations and tables. His soon-to-be parents had excused themselves from the heavy lifting to help settle the guests and prepare the place for the catered dinner and drinks.

It was all enough to make Hanzo’s head spin. All he could care about was Jesse, the rest completely forgotten. He would be marrying his sweet Big Bear and get to snuggle with him every night and eat his husband’s plump ass at every opportunity, hold each other during the hard times, and tumble in the sheets like it was the first time again.

After a long moment, he dragged himself up and went to their shared wall with the blanket in tow. The wall was cool against his back. It helped to center his restless thoughts: it was really happening, after all these years of searching and praying, he had found the love of his life.

A soft knock against the wall made him smile. “I’m here, Jesse,” he turned his head to the wall slightly.

“Thought you would be, sug,” Jesse’s voice was warm, wrapping him up tight. “Feeling nervous?’

“Not about you,” Hanzo sighed. “But I do not relish the thought of being in front of everyone.”

“I feel the same. And wanting things t’go smoothly so my mama won’t get stressed.”

“I wonder if this is a normal feeling?”

“I dun know but I’d bet it is. Especially since I can’t hold you tight and feel your heart beating against my chest.” Jesse’s chuckle reverberated through the wall, full of a smile.

“It is your tradition,” Hanzo pointed out, stifling a snort. “I would not have us spend a night apart ever.”

“Shucks, now you’re making me blush.”

“Do I need to join you and take care of that pretty blush?” Hanzo made sure to let his voice deepen and grow rough with the longing he felt.

“Baby, any other time and I’d been stripping already.”

Hanzo shook his head, amused with his silly baker. “I hope you are as eager tomorrow night.”

“If we’re not too tired t’stand by the end of the reception, it’ll be a miracle.”

“Ah,” Hanzo snorted though he had to agree. He doubted either of them would be in any condition to drown in each other. “Did Genji get the DJ our playlist?”

“Think so, saw him pestering Lucio earlier. He’s a pro, he’ll do just fine.”

“Mabel got the rings right?”

“Yup, they’re waiting for us at the little altar we got set up today. You letting your mind get away from you again, Hanzo?”

“Perhaps a bit,” he admitted, chuckling at his own tendency towards worry. There was a lull, both longing for their new life to start. “I can barely wait to see you walk down the aisle.”

“Me neither, I can just picture you standing by the altar. All handsome and fine. No chance you’ll tell me if you decided t’wear traditional or modern clothes?”

“Not a chance,” Hanzo snickered, eyes drifting to the clothing bag hanging neatly on the back of the door. He rarely wore the traditional fashion of his homeland anymore. It was something he missed on occasion, and he chewed his lip. “I know we can not take a real honeymoon. Not with our shops growing.”

“Mmhmm, got an idea?”

“Only a simple musing.” Hanzo shifted on the floor, dragging the blanket tighter around himself. “I was imagining how much fun you would have at the Tanabata festival in Japan.”

“That’s the one about the god and goddess that were separated by the stars right?”

A joyful hum escaped Hanzo, touched that Jesse would remember from their conversations about his homeland. “Orihime and Hikoboshi can only meet on the seventh day of the seventh month, rejoined in their love,” he murmured, resting his head against the wall.

“People write wishes and… what do they do with’em again, hang’em up right?”

“They hang them on bamboo, it turns the streets into riots of color.”

“Don’t know if we need t’go then, Hanzo.”

“And why is that?”

“Cuz my wish already came true.”

Hanzo just laughed. “You are a ridiculous man.”

“You love it.”

“I love you,” Hanzo murmured, resting his head on the wall. He wished he could hold Jesse in his arms.

“You’ll love me even more if you open the bedside table drawer.” There was a teasing tone in Jesse’s voice and Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“If you put a dildo in there, I will leave you right now.”

“I promise it’s not,” Jesse laughed, the words getting tangled up in the sound.

Hanzo huffed, dragging himself up and shuffling to the bedside table. He sank onto the bed and turned on the small lamp. The drawer stuck for a moment before popping open.

Hanzo blinked, heart lurching into his throat. It was the black box. The one that had been moved and hidden for all these months. His face deadpanned. “Jesse if this is a vibrator, I will come beat you over the head with it.” 

Muffled laughter from the other room did nothing to sooth his anxieties as he took the box back to the wall and settled on the floor. The box was only half a dozen inches deep and about a foot long, tied with a red ribbon now. He pulled it free slowly, enjoying the velvety texture on his fingers.

He held the lid in his hands, took a deep breath, and pulled it off.

It was full of dried flowers, dozens of blooms carefully preserved in a riot of color. He recognized them instantly and his breath hitched. He gently picked one up, turning it over in his hand. He would never forget this particular mix of flowers and if he had doubts, the tag still tied on one confirmed it.

They were flowers from the night they met, stolen from the wedding that had brought them together.

“Jesse…”

“I knew you were somethin’ special, from the moment I laid eyes on ya. Could never forget how you looked in my arms with all those roses and flowers crushed between us. I always hoped I’d be the one t’help you grow and blossom and open up. I didn’t want ya t’find them. It was… it seemed dumb, to keep them at first and I thought it’d scare you off.”

Hanzo couldn’t stop turning a dried rose in his hand. 

“Didn’t scare you off did I?”

Hanzo just laughed.

—

Jesse’s hands shook as he tugged at the cuffs of his shirt outside the doors to the barn that had been transformed into a wedding venue over the last month. His stomach was doing flip-flops as he waited for his cue. It was finally happening, the music playing and all their friends and family gathered for this moment, to celebrate the union of two unlikely souls.

“I am so proud of you, Jess.” Mama McCree tugged him to the side for a tight hug, her white hair pulled back in a single braid. Small red flowers were woven into the plait.

“I can’t believe it’s happenin’,” he admitted.

“To think I would live to see my beautiful boy grow up and become such a fine man.” Her eyes shimmered as she looked up at him, beautiful and soft in the moment.

“Can never thank you enough.” Jesse stooped to press a kiss to her papery cheek. “For seeing something in me worth loving all those years ago.”

“The best decision I ever made.”

“Even better than Mabel?” he teased, taking the light smack to his chest in stride.

“You were both the best decisions of my life. I am a mother, I can have one for each of my children.”

“You were always the best ma a man could ask for.” Jesse squeezed her hand, fighting down the rush of emotions. His heart was pounding and feet itching with eagerness and anxiety all at once as they faced the sliding barn door.

“Today will make the third best day of my life.” Mama McCree straightened her narrow shoulders. “As I gain another son.”

Jesse couldn’t keep the smile from his face, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the music shifted inside. He recognized it. This was it, the moment they had been working towards for so long.

The sliding door moved out of the way and Jesse McCree stepped inside the barn with his mother on his arm. It was bright and full of people, several hundred eyes glued to his face. But all he could see was Hanzo.

The world fell away, the music, the guests, the worry, until it was just his beloved’s face glowing with love in front of him. The most handsome man he’d ever seen in all his days was beckoning him closer.

Jesse’s feet moved without his input, guided by the tug on his heart and the gentle pressure on his arm. He saw Mabel tearing up in the front row and Genji bouncing in his seat. There was Lena bawling her eyes out and Lucio behind his station smiling fit to break his face. His father was grinning at him from his spot with the groomsmen.

Jesse felt the old boards shift under his feet but he couldn’t tell if he was touching the ground.

“You look gorgeous, Sweetheart,” he managed, tongue feeling heavy in his mouth.

“As do you.” Hanzo was making him melt with just a smile, the largest smile he’d ever seen overtaking his reserved features and the mask of anxiety breaking away as they both laughed and Jesse tugged him into an embrace.

The audience whooped and cheered as they took a moment away from the formality. “I’m the luckiest man alive,” Jesse whispered.

“I believe you are a liar. I hold that title.”

Jesse chuckled, managing to let go after a long moment and the officiant stepped a little closer. The woman was grinning at them, dressed simply in white robes like an angel, her beautiful dark skin shimmering in the light.

“I believe you have prepared your own vows?”

“Yes ma’am.” Jesse managed to find his voice, dizzy in the bright lights hung from the rafters. Hanzo took his hand, both their palms sweaty. It helped the baker focus, nerves dissolving as he looked into the face of his love.

“Hanzo Shimada,” he began, his voice sounding strange in his ears. “I promise t’love you for as long as m’heart can still beat, and that it belongs t’you. T’take care of you when you’re sick and throwing up like when you had the flu last February.” Hanzo covered his face with his free hand, laughing as the crowd groaned. “And when you’re so happy you can’t contain it and laugh till you snort all cute-like. And make you pancakes every saturday morning with that compote you like so much, and always cherish you like the flowers you grow, though you’re a steel rose if I ever saw one.” He chuckled, loving how red Hanzo was getting. “You kick my ass at the shooting range and slam me to the mat. Remember that time you almost choked me out cuz I’m a stubborn fool?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “If you continue to embarrass me, I will change my mind about marrying you.”

Jesse laughed, knowing the threat was empty even as the crowd groaned in sympathy for the man. “What I’m tryin’ t’say, I guess, what I’m walking m’mouth around to is —“ He took a deep breath, excitement tingling through his whole body. “—Wild horses couldn’t tear me away from you, Darlin’.”

—

Hanzo felt ten feet tall, hovering outside his body with pure joy. His gorgeous, handsome, smoking hot love promising himself in that patented Jesse way was enough to leave him breathless. All he could have ever dreamed of was eclipsed by the light burning in Jesse’s eyes like twin suns.

The urge to kiss his baker was nearly overwhelming, and Hanzo holding onto his dignity by a thread, the weight of their audience’s eyes just managing to tether him to the moment. His hands were sweating as he took Jesse’s free one in his own, missing the flash of gold that had been there for months until this moment. Now they would no longer be engagement rings, but wedding bands.

It was his turn to speak, all attention focused on him. It should have been terrifying, and yet, his voice was steady and warm as he began. “Jesse McCree, my kind hearted lover. I promise to protect you and the life we have built together for all time. I will sacrifice to see you smile and give of my heart and body to make our dreams come true. My feet will not falter on the path we have chosen together. Whether in sickness or health, I will always adore you. Even if your cat steals my hair ties and you hog all the covers to yourself.” A chuckle rippled through the guests. He leaned just a little closer to his beloved, covering the mic clipped to his lapel. “And keep you warm in the coldest winter with the heat of our bodies becoming one.” He straightened and removed his hand. “And love you for all of the days remaining in my life, until the very last of my breath leaves me.”

“Wasn’t that lovely?” Carol the officiant murmured to them before raising her voice to include the crowd. “Jesse Jonathan McCree, do you take Hanzo Shimada to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Jesse’s words stumbled over the tail end of the officiant’s.

“Hanzo Shimada, do you take Jesse Jonathan McCree as your lawfully wedded husband?”

He took a deep breath, feeling the weight of the sacred joining, looking straight into Jesse’s eyes. “I do.” 

He took the ring without really noticing where it came from, heart beating like a drum as he slipped it onto Jesse’s finger. The metal of the antique gold ring was hot against his skin as Jesse slid it onto his, settling into place like a dream come true.

“Then if there are no objections, I pronounce you Husband and Husband.”

The crowd cheered, flowers were flung into the air with abandon, everyone was on their feet, and joyful chaos erupted all around them, but Hanzo had eyes only for Jesse McCree Shimada.

“You may kiss the groom.”

He surged forward, going on tiptoe to claim his husband’s mouth for the very first time.

He tasted like sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending has been a long time coming and honestly, I feel very bittersweet about it. I will miss these impossibly soft, happy, mentally healthy boys. There are some issues I will be fixing in the rewrite-editing process and smooth out a few contradictions. This fic has really been a journey for me and learning experience. I am so excited to get it polished and print some hard copies. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to working on my other fics and creative projects! I'll be writing away on Okami & Coyote and Bending the Arrow for now. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and support you have all given for this fic. I couldn't have made it to the end without you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Want more McHanzo? You can follow me on tumblr for fanart and illustrations at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gunpowderandfletching


End file.
